


The First Time

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s07e21-22 Lost City, Episode: s07e22 Lost City Part 2, Episode: s08e18 Threads, Episode: s09e16 Off The Grid, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Marriage, Morning After, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: A compilation of some of the first times for Sam and Jack. Starting at the end of Threads, we go through the first time he gets to really care for her, to their first kiss, first date, first romantic encounter, first trip to the cabin, etc. This has morphed into a continuing journey. I am not sure how long this will go on, but I imagine it will go up until my first original work starts. The name of that work is "Home", and it takes place when Sam comes back from her year on Atlantis. So I seem to have plenty to work with in this story line. So please enjoy my stories of S/J. Some chapters do contain explicit sex.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. THE BEGINNING

Sam had an incredibly hard week. She broke off her engagement to Pete, she humiliated herself when she tried to tell O’Neill why she broke it off, and her father had just died. She saw her world spiraling out of control and didn’t know how to stop it. 

Her father, Jacob, was a decorated Air Force General. She joined the Air Force because of him. He had been diagnosed with cancer about 4 years earlier. During their off-world travels, SG-1 encountered an alien race called the Tok’ra. They had symbiotes in them like the Goa'uld, but the Tok’ra shared the host body and allowed the host to also live and speak like normal. Jacob consented to the blending to save his life. His symbiote's name was Selmak. But even the symbiotes get old and die. Sometimes they die before they leave the host body, which also kills the host. This is what happened to Jacob and Selmak. They both were dying.

Jacob had come to Earth to say goodbye to Sam. Jacob had tried to talk to Sam to get her to see her life could be even better than what she thought. Jacob never liked Pete. He wasn’t good for her. Jacob knew who was good for Sam, but would never tell her. He had to let her figure it out. Jacob told her she could still have everything she wanted to be happy. Sam tried to tell her father she was happy, but Jacob knew better. 

Sam stayed at the SGC with her father. Jack had found Sam in the observation room overlooking Jacob’s bed. He sat down next to Sam and put his arm around her. He said he'd always be there for her. Sam went down and held her father’s hand as he died. Jack stared down at the two of them from the observation deck. After Jacob died, Sam broke down and held her father’s hand until she stopped crying. She stayed until the doctors and Tok’ra came to get the body ready for burial. 

She stood there staring at his empty bed until she felt a presence behind her. She turned and fell apart into his arms and she let him console her. Neither one cared who was in the room or who saw them. Through her grief, she found that her world was able to stop spinning in his arms. She tensed at the feeling that gave her. She liked this feeling, but she was afraid of how he made her feel. She pulled back, looked at him and said, “Thank you, sir, but I want to go home now.” She left the room to get her stuff and go home.

Sam drove home and took a shower. She put on her Mickey Mouse pajamas, fluffy socks with the sticky things on the bottom, grabbed a beer and sat on her couch. The events of the week and the evening came crashing back down on her. All her emotions came out at once and she threw a pillow at the wall. On its way down, it knocked over a picture of her and her father. It was a picture of them both in their dress blues. She took the picture frame and stared at it through unending tears. She thought she heard a knock on the door.

She went to the door and turned the light on. Standing in front of her door was Jack. She opened the door.

“Hey, you OK?” he asked.

“No,” she said through her tears. Crossing her arms in front of her she said, “I’m not OK. Why are you here?”

“I was worried about you being alone tonight.”

“Oh,” is all she managed to say. They shared a moment of silence.

“So, can I come in?” he asked.

She choked out, “I really want to be alone….”

“Sam, I…” he stopped.

“You what?” she said softly.

“I don’t want you to go through this alone.”

She looked at him and could tell he was serious. “OK, come on in,” and she opened the door all the way for him. He closed the door behind him. She was already making her way back to the couch and her beer. She told him beer was in the fridge. He grabbed one and joined her on the couch.

They both sat on the couch drinking their beer when she noticed the picture of her and her father again. The floodgates of the week came spiraling down on her again, and she couldn’t stop it.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, I can’t stop crying. I’ve had a really shitty week, and now my dad, and I feel like I can’t control anything, and I just want it to stop…..”

He knew there was nothing he could do or say to make this go away. He moved closer to her and took one of her hands in his, but the next thing he knew, she curled up beside him and laid in to his shoulder and just let it all out. He put his arm around her and held her through it. She ended up at some point bringing her other arm around him in sort of a sideways embrace. He just held her for what seemed like hours. 

After the tears subsided a little bit, he grabbed a blanket and they rearranged their bodies where she was laying in his shoulder, her legs across his, and he put his arm around her again. He wrapped them up in the blanket, and soon he heard the sobs quiet, and felt her go to sleep. After some time, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and just stared down at her for a moment. She opened her eyes, and quietly said, “Jack.”

“What?” he whispered. Noticing that she called him Jack and not sir.

“Thank you for coming over.”

He replied, “Anytime,” and he left her room and went back out to the couch and remained there until morning. 

He had called General Hammond to tell him he was staying with Carter and she won’t be in today, and neither will he. He said he’d spend the day with her to see if there were arrangements to be made or family to call. He got the coffee going and was sitting on the couch still a bit sleepy when he saw her come into the living room. 

“Sir, you’re still here?” she asked sleepily. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red, her face flushed, and her hair all over the place. He thought she was beautiful this way.

“Of course. I was here all night. I didn’t know if you would need me for anything.”

She looked at him, and saw the care and concern in his eyes. Something tugged at her heart, and at that moment she didn’t want him to leave. She needed him to be there. She wanted him to be there. 

She gave him a small smile and said, “Let me grab a cup of coffee and join you.”

“No, you sit. Let me get your coffee,” he said as he got up and motioned for her to sit. As he passed her, he touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.

She sat on one end of the couch with her back to the arm rest and her knees up so she could face him when he returned. He brought her coffee to her, and sat back down. He adjusted his hips on the couch to sit a bit sideways with his left leg up on the couch so he could face her. He gave her a smile, and said, “Good morning.” 

She smiled back and they sipped their coffee in silence, occasionally catching glances at each other. 

After a time she said, “Thank you, sir.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For being here for me.”

He looked deep into her eyes and said, “Always.”

That word sent a jolt of electricity through her core. He said that to her last night too. His eyes were dark and full of compassion and something else. Something changed between them last night. Something fresh and new. She could get used to this, very quickly.

“I already told Hammond we won’t be in today.”

“Um, sir,” she said with a concerning voice.

“No don’t worry, it’s not like that. I said I did stay with you, but slept on the couch,” he said with a grin. “I said I’d stay with you today to see if you needed to make arrangements or call anyone. So, I’m here at your disposal.”

“What about Kerry? Won’t she think something is going on?”

He looked at her and realized she doesn’t know that Kerry broke it off with him. “Um, Sam, Kerry broke it off yesterday.”

“Oh, I am sorry, sir. I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t, and it’s OK. She broke it off because of you.” He looked at her intently.

Sam looked at him with complete confusion and said, “She what? I didn’t mean to do anything when I came over, I never meant to cause trouble, I didn't know…” and she started to cry again.

Jack moved closer to her and took her coffee cup from her and put it on the table. He put his hands on her knees and looked her in the eyes. “Samantha. It’s fine. She broke up with me because she told me I have very deep feelings for you. Now I know this is not a good time to talk to you about this, but I need to tell you that. You did nothing wrong when you came over. In fact, it was probably good that you did.”

She couldn’t believe she was hearing this from him. This was the first time he has spoken to her about how he feels. All this time the two of them kept beating around the bush and hiding their true feelings because of rules and regulations. The same rules and regulations her father said to not let get in her way. She didn’t know what to say and just looked at him. “You do?” is all she could get out through her shaken breath. 

He smiled at her. “Yes, Sam. I do. I have for a very long time. Even after the za’tarc test. I’ve never stopped.” 

She remembered their za’tarc test and how they had to admit to each other how they felt. She told him that day that none of that had to leave the room. All this time she’s had to keep those feelings hidden. She looked at him still with tears falling. “Sir, all these emotions right now….”

“I know. We don’t have to do this now. Let’s get you through this with your dad. I’m sure you have to call your brother Mark today to get things moving.”

“That’s not what I mean, sir. You are also one of the reasons I broke my engagement. This is what I was trying to tell you at your house.”

“I know. I know you were.” He held her hands on her knees. “Look, why don’t we get some breakfast going. Then we can agree to meet sometime after the funeral to continue this conversation.”

“I am hungry. That sounds good, sir.”

“And Sam, stop calling me ‘sir.’ Call me Jack,” he said with a smile. 

She squeezed his hands and looked him in the eyes and said, “Thank you, Jack.” Then she gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

“Always,” he replied. He smiled at her, took her hands to his lips, and kissed them. Then they got up and made breakfast, and then started a day that would be very difficult for her.


	2. THE KISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally made up scenario of Sam and Jack's first kiss.

A week after the funeral they chose to meet at a local Colorado Springs park. She was a few minutes late, and found him sitting on a bench overlooking the pond with a man-made water feature in the middle of it. The sun was out, and clouds speckled the sky similar to how they looked in the opening of The Simpsons. She laughed at that thought and found it quite ironic, knowing how much Jack liked the Simpsons.

 _Jack_ , she thought as she walked closer. That is going to take some getting used to. After over 8 years of working together, today’s conversation would change both of their lives. For all this time, he has been her Commanding Officer, her boss, her military Chain of Command. She has called him ‘Sir’ for so long it’s like his first name.

He saw her walking up to him. She looked radiant to him. Her jeans fit her body perfectly, and her blue long sleeve shirt made her face and eyes stand out. He smiled at her as she walked to the bench and sat down next to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Hi, sir,” she nervously said.

“Carter,” he said in greeting her with his boyish smile. “How are you this fine Colorado day?”

“Fine, sir. A bit nervous, actually.”

“Yes. I see that. Carter, can you lose the ‘sir’?”

“Sorry, sir. Old habits,” she said sheepishly. “And how about you calling me Sam?”

“Touche, _Samantha_ , touche,” he said, with emphasis on her name. 

“OK, _Jack_ ,” she said, enunciating his name. She let her blue eyes capture his dark brown eyes. They both smiled at each other. She felt awkward and nervous. After all this time, this moment had arrived and she had no idea how to act or what to say. She felt like a bashful teenager again. Her face flushed with that thought and she looked down to her hands on her lap.

“So,” she finally said.

“So,” he said, smiling as he turned to face the pond. They both sat in silence taking in the park and enjoying the time together. There were people walking dogs, people running, families playing together, and people just laying down in the sun reading. The sound of the fountain reached the bench where they sat. It was a perfect Colorado day.

“Sir,” she began, and caught herself, “Jack,” and smiled looking at him to her right. “Sorry..” He smiled at her as she continued, “I don’t really know what to do or say.” She turned to her right to face him sideways on the bench. She brought her right leg on to the bench, and put her right arm on the back of the bench and laid her head in her hand. 

He turned to face her, to mirror her but on his left side. “Do you remember the first time we went to the surface with Teal’c and he tried to bring his staff weapon?” he asked in an attempt to start a conversation to ease the tension.

“Oh my god, yes, he thought Earth was a violent place just from watching the news. I remember that! Or the time when I used the word ‘booby trap’ and he thought it meant something else.” They both laughed and she blushed.

“We sure have had some good times together, haven’t we?” he stated, and they both looked at each other.

“We sure have,” she said with a small smile. She continued to gaze into his eyes again.

“Carter, Sam, I think we start this by simply saying what we expect right now,” he said not losing her eyes.

“Um, ya, OK,” she said quietly, allowing her gaze down to her knee.

“Sam, look at me.” She looked up to find him gently looking at her. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She’d been with him for over 8 years, they both have saved each other’s lives numerous times over, had seen each other at their best and worst, and yet now, she was reduced to a nervous wreck.

“Sam, I have to go to DC soon. Very soon. I don’t want to leave without talking with you about us. I’d like to think there is an ‘us’. I very much want to have you in my life. This arrangement I made to go to DC is what is opening the door,” he said, pausing to give her time to process and respond.

She looked up to him, and he caught the beauty in her blue eyes. He finally admitted he wants her in his life. The only other time he has let her know how he feels about her was when they both had to get retested by the Tok’ra za’tarc machine. This was more than what he started when he came to her house after her dad died. He nervously waited for her reply.

“Sir, I want that too,” she said quietly. “I think there is an 'us', I just don't know why I am so damn nervous with you right now.” He just smiled at her. 

“Honestly, I am too, believe it or not.” He inhaled, “So, how about some ground rules then? Let’s try going on a date. A real date. Not a Team Night, and not having the guys around. A real date, just me and you.”

“I’d like that very much, Jack. Also, until you leave for DC, keep this all outside of work. We have done that for this long and kept our feelings away from work, I think a few more weeks shouldn’t be too hard. Plus, it’s a transition for us both. I know Daniel and Teal’c know, they always have,” she smiled, then continued, “but I don’t want anything to change at work. And if you do come back to the SGC for work or a visit, then the same thing. Back to being a professional at work.”

“Agreed,” said Jack. “When I do move to DC, how about we alternate visits when you are not off-world?”

“Agreed,” she said with that smile that lights up a room. “I can see about flying myself if any planes need to go to Andrews. And if not, as soon as I get the Asgard transporters working on the Prometheus, we can ask to use those. Otherwise, I’ll take a hop or commercial over to see you. I’d imagine you could do the same? You probably need to brush up on your Air Force aircraft skills. You have spent too much time in the X-302’s,” she said jokingly to him.

His face cracked a smile and he gave a little laugh, “Yes, smart ass. I do need to brush up on my skills. OK, anything else?”

Her face got serious, and he wondered if he said something wrong. “Sam, you OK?”

She looked at him, and in a serious voice she said, “Sir, I don’t want to rush the physical part of this relationship. I know both of us have been attracted to each other for a very long time and have a lot of ‘energy’ built up,” she paused, and continued to look in his eyes. “But, I don’t want this spell to be broken by rushing into something with you, only to find that this,” and she took her hand and waved it between them, “was purely physical. I want to get to know you, and I’m not even sure if I will measure up for you…I can’t possibly compare...” and he cut her off at that statement.

“Carter, Sam,” he said gently, taking her hand and scooting closer to her. “I will never do anything to make you uncomfortable. And what do you mean, ‘measure up’ and ‘can’t compare’?”

She was visibly agitated. He caressed her hand with his thumb to try to soothe her and reassure her that he’s not going to push anything. With hesitation she said, “Sir, I’ve seen a few of the women you have been with. They are beautiful, very attractive, and radiate sensuality. I’m not like them. I feel clumsy and awkward compared to them.”

How he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. But he simply reached his hand up to her face and made her look to him. “Samantha,” he said with a smile, “You are beautiful. You are very attractive, and you radiate more sensuality than you realize. I am very attracted to you. And I’m glad you are not like the others. I like your clumsiness and your awkwardness. I like how you ramble on when you are nervous and don’t know what to say. I like everything about you. I wouldn’t have risked my career and asked for reassignment if I didn’t think you were worth it. I don’t want them, Sam. I want you.”

He let that sink into her gorgeous head for a minute. Her eyes became glossy and he knew he’d reached her. Before she could say anything, or think of more ways she felt she was inadequate, he took her hand again and said, “How about we go for a walk?”

“I’d like that.”

They got up and began to walk around the park path. He held her hand and didn’t care who saw them. This felt right to him. They talked and joked some more about their missions together. They joked about all the good times the 4 members of SG-1 had been through. They talked of the bad times, too, even Janet. They talked a lot as they walked, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

About an hour later they walked back to her car. The sun was starting to go behind the mountains, and the evening chill began. “Where’d you park, sir?”

“Further down. So. Samantha Carter, may I ask you out on a date?”

“I would very much like that, Jack O’Neill, with two ‘L’s’,” she said with a beaming smile ear to ear. He laughed. “I had a wonderful time with you today. Thank you, Jack.”

“I did too, Sam. When you get back from your next mission, let me take you out to dinner. Just me and you. Any place you want to go. I’m paying.”

“OK, let me think about that. Wait, not think about the date. The date is so going to happen. I meant about where to go,” she was rambling on and he grabbed her hand. She didn’t realize what he was doing until he brought her hand up to his chest, and he slowly brought his other hand behind her back, and drew her close to his body. She gasped. She tensed up at the move, even though heat filled her body as she looked up into his eyes. 

He whispered, “I will never do anything to hurt you,” and gazed down into her eyes. He held her until he felt her relax in his embrace. 

“I..I know you won’t,” and the next thing she knew, he dipped his head closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. He never took his eyes off of her. He held her like this for what seemed an eternity. She reached a trembling hand up to his face. Her breathing became faster, and all she could think to do was say, “Sir……”

And then it happened. He closed the distance between their lips, and for the first time, he was kissing her. It was a gentle, warm, soft kiss. Her eyes instinctively shut, and she let the electricity and warmth flow over her body. The hand that was on his face reached around his head, and held his head gently to her lips. The sensual feeling of his kiss ignited a flame in her core. She found a need she has never been allowed to pursue. She could stay like this all night.

He couldn't believe he was finally kissing Samantha Carter, and she was responding to him. Everything around him sparked and came to life. Her touch, her breath, her everything, was consuming him. He didn’t want to let this end, but at the same time, didn’t want to push her past something she wasn’t ready for. He broke their kiss, but put his forehead to hers.

She still had her hand around his head, locked her eyes on him and she inhaled deeply and said, “Oh my god….” and paused for a moment, letting the moment of intimacy continue between them. Then unexpectedly, she pulled the back of his head to her and kissed him, this time opening her mouth for him. They both explored each other and found a gentle rhythm to their kisses. 

They went on for what seemed like a few minutes, not even caring if anyone was around them. She melted into his chest as he wrapped his arm further around her back. She tenderly held the back of his head, and let her fingers through what little hair he had. He let his tongue find her lips, her teeth, her tongue. She felt his hand caress her hip, then around her ass. She broke the kiss at that touch, and pulled away and gently pushed him back a little bit. She looked up into his eyes and found the same longing she was feeling. She was breathing fast, but managed to smile big and said, “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed. Are you OK?” he asked back.

“Oh yes,” she blushed, “very OK. It was all good.” She paused to look at him. “Well, _Jack_ ,” she said softly, emphasizing his name. Putting her hands on his chest she said, “I look forward to our first real date in a week or so.” She smiled big at him, kissed his cheek, and walked around to the driver side of her car, got in, smiled at him, and drove home.

He smiled and thought, “ _Damn that woman_.” Dating Samantha Carter is going to be fun. He drove home thinking of their first kiss, and how much he loves her. “ _Loves her_ ,” he thought. Yes. Loves. He smiled the whole ride home. 


	3. THE DATE

She returned home after her last mission exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up and read after a nice, long hot shower. She picked up her phone and saw a text message. It was from him. She immediately got butterflies in her stomach. She’d been waiting for this all week. She opened the text and all it said was, “Call me.”

First she took her shower and got comfortable for the night. Then she called him.

“Hello, beautiful. How are you tonight?” the voice on the other end said.

“Hey you. I’m good. Very tired. I just got home a little bit ago.”

“What are your plans for the rest of the week?”

“Well, I have to do my report tomorrow, and then I need to finalize an analysis on a rock Daniel found a few weeks ago, but other than that, I should be done with real work for the week.”

“How about Friday night we have our first date?”

His question made her core tingle. She’d been waiting for this since their talk in the park. “Jack, I’d like that very much. What were you thinking?” 

The way she said those words sent electricity through him. He was thinking of all the different ways he wanted to take her. He smiled and stopped that line of thought. “What are some things that you enjoy doing away from work?”

“Sir, I don’t really do much away from work, you know that. Sorry - JACK. I don’t really do much away from work,” she smiled to herself. She’s still getting used to calling him Jack.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“With my life,” she said, and he wished he could see her face.

“Then I will pick you up at 1900 on Friday. Dress casual. Not too casual, but not fancy. I will take care of everything.”

“OK, sounds like a wonderful time,” and nerves of excitement took over her imagination.

“You have a good night, Sam. Get some sleep. I know how tired you get after these long missions.” _‘Wow,’_ he thought. _‘I did it. I asked Samantha Carter out and she said yes.’_

“Yes, you sure do know. Thank you, si….Jack. Thank you, Jack.” And they hung up for the night. She couldn’t believe her first date with Jack O’Neill was just two days away. If she was nervous now, she couldn’t imagine how nervous she was going to be on Friday.

...

Why did seven o’clock take so long to get here? He hoped he had thought of everything. He has been imagining this night for at least seven years. The first year or so when he met her, he didn’t have his feelings together about her. He grew to like her, yes, and trusted her with his life. Thinking back, there was something that sparked that first time they met and she challenged him to arm wrestle. 

She left work early on Friday, and let slip to Teal’c that she and Jack were having their first real date tonight. She was nervous. Teal'c had told her, "Just be yourself, ColonelCarter. You and O'Neill have a bond I have not seen in two people since myself and Drey'auc. You are both formidable warriors of your world and should be given freedom to choose each other as mates" Sam smiled at him and thanked him. She thought that was a very kind thing of him to say to her. It was custom on his world of Chulak for strong people who have proven themselves in battle to freely choose their mate. She found that comparison endearing.

She got out of the shower and did her hair and put on a little make up. She chose a black pair of jeans, a dark blue, metallic tank top, and a black blazer. She tied it together with black ballet slippers, and a small, black cross-body clutch. It was 1830 and she didn’t know what to do with the next thirty minutes. 

But the time must have flown by, because all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She froze a moment realizing this was finally happening. She opened the door and there he was. He had on jeans and a dark grey button down shirt. His smell was intoxicating. When he looked at her, his breath caught and rendered him speechless for a moment. He looked at her hair, her eyes, her lips, her top, her feet, then back to her eyes and stopped. She interrupted the awkward silence with, “What?”

He said, “My god, Sam, you look incredible.”

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up her face. “Thank you, sir. If I may, you also clean up very well.”

He smiled right back at her and laughed a little. He cleared his throat to snap him out of the trance she had him under and said, “Well, then, shall we?”

She stepped out of the house and locked the door. They walked to his truck and he opened the door for her and helped her up. He got in the driver’s side and they began to drive away on their first date.

“Sam, you truly are beautiful tonight.”

She glanced over at him as he drove, and took in everything about him. He seemed to have gotten his hair cut and everything. “Thank you. I tried to find something easy and comfortable. You said casual.”

He smiled at her and got back to driving. They chatted a bit in the car. She filled him in on her week, and he told her about his PCS orders to DC. About 20 minutes later they pulled up to an Italian restaurant. “You do like Italian, right?” he asked.

“Yes, I sure do. I’ve never been to this place before.” 

“Good,” he smiled. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” and returned the smile.

They got out of the truck and went inside. The interior was dimly lit. It smelled of garlic and oregano and all the goodness that goes into Italian food. It had a modern design with an open floor plan. There were light blue floor tiles, white walls, dark mahogany tables, and white table cloths with real candles burning. It had large windows that lined the sidewalk outside. 

Jack had called a head and made a reservation, and requested an interior table, not by the windows. Even though they were clear to date, he still didn’t want to be seen in public by anyone who could possibly make a big deal out of it. Not yet. The two of them were seated and sat across from each other, mainly so he could look at her all night.

“Jack, this is very nice. I hope the food is as good as the design of the place,” she said, not taking her eyes off of him. The server came, and Jack let her order a bottle of wine for the evening. She chose a Martinbourough Pinot Noir. 

“New Zealand wine, huh?” he asked with a smile. 

She smiled back and they returned to talking as old friends. After the wine came, her nerves subsided, and she opened up more to him about what she likes and doesn’t like, about food, her growing up, her difficulties with her brother and dad before her dad patched things up. She felt comfortable opening up to him. He spoke to her about his past military experience in black ops as much as he could. He spoke of his family growing up, how he didn’t do too well in school, but still managed to become an officer in the Air Force. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

She had chosen to order a meat lasagna, and he ordered a simple spaghetti and meatball meal. They were talking so much that it took over an hour to eat. The food had gone quite cold by then, but neither of them cared. They continued to talk until the food and the wine was gone. She was captivated by how much he opened up to her tonight. She thought he was incredibly good looking, even with his greying hair. She found her mind calling him ‘sexy’. 

After their plates had been removed, Jack asked her if she was ready for dessert. He motioned to the server, and all of a sudden, she had a small portion of blue Jell-o in front of her. He had cake for himself. She looked over at him and locked eyes on him. She smiled and let out a small laugh. Her heart went out to him on this very perfect gesture. This small thing meant he had been paying attention to her all these years. He smiled back at her, not taking his eyes off of her. 

"You really did think of everything tonight," she said quietly with a smile. 

“Go ahead,” he smiled, “Eat up.” He swore her eyes glazed over in the candlelight. They finished and he paid the bill. After a few more conversations, he asked if she was ready to go.

She looked at him and said, “No, not really. I don’t really want this to end yet.”

“Then this is not over. I have something else planned for you.” Her face lit up and her curiosity piqued. They left the restaurant and got back in the truck. He drove her to a scenic overpass along one of the highways. 

“What are we, teenagers at a make-out spot?” she joked. 

He laughed at that. “Oh, making jokes, are we?” His face got serious and he grabbed her hand and kissed it, then said, “C’mon. I want to show you something.”

They got out of the car and walked to a set of benches that lined the lookout. The overpass looked out at part of the city. They both stood in front of the bench area looking over the city. Then he looked at her, grabbed her hand and said, “Now, turn around.” They both turned, and found themselves facing a sky full of stars. 

“Oh, Jack, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?”

“Um, when Charlie died, and Sarah left me, I turned to astronomy. You know I have the telescope at the house, but there were many times I just had to get out and think. I found comfort in the stars at night. They helped me through it.” 

She looked at him and was very surprised he shared that with her. He still had his hand in hers. “Jack, I didn’t mean to pry or anything.”

“No, it’s OK. I’ve never really shared that before. I guess with you, it feels safe to share.” He held her gaze and they just stood like that for a while. “It’s hard to look at the stars when I have you in front of me.” He leaned in and gave her a short kiss. She blushed a bit in the ambient light, aware that there were other people up there also looking at the city or star gazing.

"When I was little I would look up and wonder what else was out there besides stars. I imagined other aliens like on TV, but I also thought there might be other people out there like us. You know, like in Star Trek. That passion and curiosity drove me in school to make it my mission to find out."

"I guess you know now," he said, still holding her hand. "After I started working at the SGC, I started wondering how many of those stars out there actually had a Stargate," he said quietly.

"Actually, you can only see a few stars that have a Stargate from here," she said matter-of-factly. That brought a huge smile to his face and he just looked at her with wonder and fascination.

“So what now?” she asked.

“Whatever you would like to do. The night is yours.”

She looked at her watch. It was already eleven, and they had about a 45 minute ride back to her house. “Would you mind terribly if I asked you to take me home?”

He smiled at her. “Of course not. C’mon.” And they walked back to the truck. When they got to the truck, before he could open the door, she turned on him and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was different. This kiss was passionate, but soft. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She let out a moan in his mouth, and he grabbed her head in his hands. Her arms went around him and she arched her back and hips up into him. When she felt how much he was reacting to her kiss, she pulled back, blushed, and smiled up at him.

“Um, sir, Jack, um, I had a very, very wonderful night with you.” She looked at him with those eyes and that smile that lights up his world. 

When he realized why she pulled back, he just smiled at her, too, let out a little laugh, and replied, “I did as well. Let me get you home.” And with another smile, he opened the truck door for her, and they started the drive home.

They still had tons of things to talk about and discover about each other on the ride home. There was never a silent or awkward moment between them. When he got her home, he walked her to her door. “Being the gentleman that I am, I need to make sure you arrive home safe and sound." She unlocked the door and turned to him.

“I had an incredible first date with you. Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine. You really do look stunning tonight. Thank you for going out with me.”

They stared at each other, taking in the look the other was giving. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and show her how wonderful tonight was to him. She was conflicted on whether to ask him in or kiss him or just turn to go inside. Before another thought crossed her mind, he closed the distance between them, took her face in his hands, and gave her a slow, gentle kiss goodnight. He looked at her and said, “Goodnight, Sam.” He started to loosen the grip on her face to leave when something switched on inside of her.

Her hands shot up to his wrists, holding his hands on her face. Her eyes locked on to his, and she tried to show him the need building in her using her eyes. She reached down, and pulled his waist to her and went to kiss him again. Her arms ran up his back and she felt herself getting lost in him. His hands, his muscles, his smell, it was intoxicating to her. She stopped kissing him.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked. He stepped back a little from her.

“Oh, Sam….hey. Last time we talked you said you didn’t want to rush this part.”

“I may have been wrong,” she said with her eyes burning into him. 

He paused for a time just looking at her. “Sam, I need you to be sure. No maybe’s. I do not want us to do something to wreck what we just started.”

“Jack, we’ve waited eight years," she whispered. "Tonight you showed me that you have been paying attention to me over those years. I could not have asked for a better first date after waiting all this time. I’ve played tonight in my head this week over and over. There were scenarios where you dropped me off and went home. But others didn’t end that way. I want you in my life. I want all of you in my life. I don’t want to waste any more time with you. Not that the past years have been wasted, that’s not what I meant, that came out wrong, it’s just that I’ve planned or wanted…….”

“Samantha…” he said and he went in and claimed her mouth again to get her to stop overthinking and rambling. His gentle touch on her lips sent a fire to her center. He slowly kissed her, and she opened her mouth for him to explore. He moved with meaning and purpose, not giving that genius brain time to over think as she just had been. He moved as one with her mouth. Then she reached back with her hand and opened the door. They both stepped inside her house, and she shut the door and locked it behind them.


	4. THE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack's first sexual encounter

She closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to face him. The lamp was on providing dim lighting in the entrance. She stood with her back to the door looking up at him a few paces away. He looked back at her. Their eyes were speaking a language they had both created over time. They both knew what they wanted. But neither moved in fear of what comes next.

The moment was here. They had each built up so much in their imaginations. Eight years worth of fantasy and imagination. And now their fantasies were about to become their reality. She really did not know what to do right now. He did not want to do anything that may upset her. In a stalemate of gazes and silent communication, she removed her clutch from her shoulder and let it drop to the floor. Her hands fidgeted in front of her.

He closed the gap between them, not letting go of her eyes. He took her hands in his and held them. “You OK?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she replied softly, “I’m just very nervous all of a sudden.” She continued to look him in the eyes as he held her hands. He brought one hand up to her face. He traced her face with his fingers from her temple, down her cheek, to her chin. He held her chin and said, “We do not have to do anything that you are not ready for.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that I’ve played this moment out in my head for so many years. I don’t want to disappoint you. That’s all.”

He smiled at her with those incredible dark, chocolate eyes of his. His eyes were full of love for her. “Samantha,” he whispered again, “You won’t disappoint me. Trust me. C’mere.” And he brought her into a tight embrace. Her arms went around his waist as his arms held her shoulders. He brought his face down into her neck and just held her. “Or would you rather me go home?” he asked in her neck.

She began running her hands up and down his back. She felt him caress her back as he held her. She pulled herself closer to him. She whispered in his ear, “No. Please stay.” At that, he began kissing her neck. She let out a silent moan of air from her lungs as he continued to kiss her neck up to the back of her ear, then he began a trail of kisses down her face to her chin. As he got to her chin, he pulled back to look at her. Her mind may be telling her she is nervous, but her body is reacting to his every touch and kiss. “Please,” she said quietly.

At that, he took her head in his hands and gave her a very soft, passionate kiss. She opened her mouth for him and kissed him back. He held her face as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him against her. She felt hot energy flow through her at every touch and kiss. He took his time with her, letting her relax and find her rhythm with him.

He let his hands move to her shoulders. He tucked his hands inside the upper shoulder area of her blazer and moved it off her shoulders. The blazer fell to the ground. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. Not missing a beat, she grabbed his hand, and walked them both into her bedroom. When they got inside, she turned towards him, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She untucked the shirt when she got to the waist and finished removing his shirt. She let her gaze stare at his chest. She had seen him with his shirt off before many times. But never intimately. 

She slowly brought her hands up to his shoulders. He silently watched her as her hands began tracing a hot line from his shoulders down to his chest. He inhaled sharply at the sensation she was sending through him. She moved her hands to his dog tags and held them, turning them in her hands to read them. She took them off and laid them on her night stand. She let her hands continue to touch his abdomen. She got to his waistline and started to reach to undo his belt. He grabbed her hands and said gently, “Sam, this will end very awkwardly if I let you touch me now.” He smiled at her and she blushed in understanding. She put her hands back on his chest and let her fingers trace the hairs she found there.

He lowered his hands to her waist, and untucked her tank top. He paused and looked at her to make sure it was OK to move forward. She looked at him, then lifted her arms in the air. He removed her top, and dropped it. He inhaled deeply, put his hands on her shoulders and said, “You are so beautiful,” and let his hands move down her arms to her hands, then back up to her shoulders. He put his hands on the crook of her neck and allowed his thumbs to caress her clavicles. He looked deeply into her eyes. 

She brought her hands up to his arms and stroked his arms as he caressed her. She took a hesitant step towards him and stopped, still holding his eyes. She looked at his bare chest, took her hands from his arms, and wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him against her skin. She leaned in and put her lips to his chest as she held him. His body shook at her touch, and she arched up in to him when she felt his skin against hers. She let her mouth go to his neck and kissed up his neck to capture his mouth in hers. 

Her hands caressed his back. His arms reached down the skin on her back and held her waist close to him. His hands slowly slid up her back to capture her bra strap in his fingers. He unhooked her bra strap, and she inhaled sharply and took a step back. The sensation overwhelmed her, and he thought he did something wrong. He held her hands and looked in her eyes and asked gently, “You OK?” She smiled back at him and said softly, “Yes. Yes, I’m fine. It’s just all so….new....You. The sensations.” 

She stopped talking and put her hands down at her sides and looked up to him. He put his hands back on her shoulders for a moment, caressing her. His thumbs hooked her bra straps and he stopped to look at her. She gave him the slightest of nods, and he slid her bra off of her and it fell to their feet. Still holding her eyes, he was able to see her standing before him. He reached for her waist and his hands began to shake as he watched his hands rise to her breasts. She inhaled deeply at his touch, and began to shake before him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled all of her into his chest. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. They both kicked off their shoes, then he laid down beside her, resting his head on his hand so he could look at her, and the other hand he caressed her body. He felt every inch of her with his hand. She watched his reactions to him touching her. They both felt a spark of electricity as they felt their skin touch with nothing in the way. He felt so many emotions overtaking him at that moment. He whispered, “Sam, I have only dreamed of this moment.” He found her nipples hard to his touch and she moaned under his touch, and her back curved into the mattress. 

He took his hand to her cheek and began kissing her again passionately, and with purpose. She replied to his kiss with the cutest little sound in his mouth. She put her hand on his side again, and let her hand follow every inch of his waist and abdomen that she could find. He let his hands trace her stomach down to her waist and hooked his fingers in her waistline. He dragged his fingers to the button on her jeans and undid the button. 

He began kissing her neck, then left a trail of kisses down her chest until he found her breast. He played with her nipple with his tongue. She put her hand on the back of his head and caressed it. She arched up into his mouth at the sensations he was giving her. He stayed there investigating both breasts for a few minutes before he continued his hot kisses down her abdomen. When he got to her waistline, he ran his tongue back and forth along her waist as he began to tug the jeans down. She lifted her hips to help him get her jeans off. 

He kissed the outside of her leg from her ankle to her hip as he journeyed back up her body. He put one leg between hers, and she opened up for him. Only his jeans and her silk panties lay in the way of their bodies. He lay to her side, propped up on his elbow so his weight was not fully on her. He kissed her neck to her mouth and her arms wrapped around and gently caressed his back. His kisses became more urgent, and her hands wandered more freely to feel every area of his exposed skin. 

He stroked her face with his hand and they shared another moment of silent communication with their eyes. She smiled up at him, and touched his face. “Hi,” she said softly, not really sure why she said that. 

He replied in a whisper, “Hi back atcha. You OK?” 

“I’m more than OK,” and locked on his eyes. He took his hand and started tracing down her body again. He started at her cheek, and felt his way down her neck, then he kissed her lips. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes again, continuing his hand down between her breasts, laying his palm down on her abdomen, and running his hand across her belly to both sides. He moved his hand to her hip, and let his hand go down the outside of her hip before he began moving his hand toward the inside of her leg.

He didn’t take his eyes off of her. He reached down between her legs and felt her through her silken panties. She sat up slightly at his touch and let out an audible gasp. She touched his face and kissed him hard as he continued to explore her. She opened her legs more to him. He let his fingers trace the band of her panties and started to remove them. She pulled back from her kiss and held his face in her hand as he took them off. They locked eyes as he ran his hand up from her knee along the inside of her leg. Her body began to shake under his touch the closer he got to her warmth. Her breathing became faster. He said, “I am never going to hurt you.” She smiled through her passion and he thought it was the most beautiful she has ever looked to him. The trust she was giving him and her responses to his touches made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

He let his fingers trace the outline of her. She still held his gaze and his head in her hand. When his hand found her wetness, she let out a moan, and rolled in to him and claimed his mouth again. He let his fingers explore her folds until he touched her waiting bunch of nerves. He let out, “My god, Sam,” in her mouth as he felt her for the first time. She felt as if the world disappeared around her. She laid back down and opened her legs wide for him to explore her body. With nothing to occupy his mouth, he went back to her breasts. Her breath was fast and she was exhaling with the most amazing sounds of passion. He let his finger travel inside of her, and she looked down at him on her breast so he could see the passion burning in them. 

She was ready for him, but he continued to alternate between exploring her, and massaging her nerve bundle. He kept bringing her close to her breaking point, only to give her moments to recover. When he touched her again, she whispered, “My god, Jack. What are you doing to me?” No one had ever touched her like this before. So gentle, yet so full of passion and pleasure. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up to her and kissed him hard. He let his hand travel back up her body to her neck and her mouth. She took his fingers into her mouth and found out what she tasted like. 

He got up to remove his jeans. He laid down beside her and she felt him against her hip. She shook at that feeling and reached to his abdomen to pull him on top of her. She opened her legs for him and they laid there looking into each other’s eyes knowing that everything in the last 8 years has led them here. She could feel him ready, but he did not move yet. She caressed his back with her hands, and brushed her hands through his hair. She just wanted to touch him like she has wanted to touch for so many years. 

After a time, she looked at him, smiled, and whispered, “Jack.” 

He smiled down on her and whispered back, “Samantha.” 

She didn’t need to say the words because she knew her eyes said it all. But she did anyways.

She said quietly, “I love you, Jack.” She finally said it. After years of holding that in, it came out like a floodgate opening. Her breath caught, and her eyes glossed over.

Jack smiled and said, “I know,” and love filled his eyes and he positioned himself at her opening. Her body shook and she instinctively raised her hips to him, and he slid inside of her. He exhaled a long, low, soft growl as he felt her around him. Her body twitched at the sensation he gave her. They never lost eye contact. He waited inside her so she could get used to him. The need grew in her, and she moved her hips up again, taking more of him deeper. 

She cried his name out again, and grabbed his head and passionately kissed him. The heat between them exploded, and he began to slowly rock himself back and forth. Her hips moved with him, each time trying to take more and more of him in. She produced moans in his mouth that increased his passion for her. He bent his body down to take a breast in his mouth as he made love to her. She let out a loud cry of passion. Then he withdrew from her, and entered her fully. He did that a few times, then pushed himself in as far as he could. He repeated that and found her responding to the deep movements. He put his hand under her knee, and brought the knee higher. She let out an, “Oh wow….yes.” And he started moving faster and deeper into her.

She brought both knees up higher and wrapped her legs around him, which let him in deeper. She wanted all of him inside of her. He was lost in the sensations consuming his body. When he felt her breath change and her muscles begin to tighten around him, his head shot up and they locked eyes. “Come for me,” he said. In a blinding storm of passion, her body shook in a convulsive release. She cried out as wave after wave flooded her. She put her feet down on the bed to help her raise her hips to him with each thrust. She grabbed his head and looked in his eyes and said, “Jack…..” It was moments later that her movements caused him to release all he had into her. With a rumble in his throat, he gave his final thrust, and felt his release in to the woman beneath him. He stared down at her and they both saw deep into each other in that moment.

He then gently rocked back and forth inside her until she stopped convulsing. His body shook over her and she touched his cheek. He hadn't experienced this level of passion and intimacy before. She had tears in her eyes, and he buried his head in her neck and she held him until he stopped shaking. Their world was now complete. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the intimacy between them. She didn’t mind his weight on top of her. She caressed his back. He kissed her neck again, which made her smile. He eventually withdrew from her and rolled to her side, maintaining as much body contact as he could. He propped himself up on an elbow to look back in her eyes. She looked at him with nothing but love and affection. She smiled up to him, and he put his hand to her cheek, then let it fall to her neck.

“Hi,” he managed to say with a smile.

“Hi, and wow,” she smiled. 

“Wow is right. Are you OK,” he asked.

“What do you think?” she giggled.

“Just making sure,” and stroked her face. “You are beautiful and amazing,” he said, looking into her blue eyes. "I don't know why you ever would think you would have been inadequate. Sam, you are incredible."

She whispered, “You’re not so bad yourself.” He leaned down to kiss her. 

He said gently, "We didn't use anything. I wasn't really expecting our night would end this way," and smiled down on her and kissed her.

"It's OK," she replied.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm on shots, and even if I wasn't, the Doctor could help me today if I asked."

He just looked at her until all of that registered in his brain. "Oh, OK." 

He cupped her face again with his hand and said, “Sam,” then looked her in the eyes. “I love you too.”

Her eyes melted into his and said, “I know.” And a little while later, she let out a little laugh, and rolled over on him and embraced him. She kissed him gently and he grabbed her ass. Then she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She yelled out, “You coming or what?”

She heard a “Oh ya you betcha,” and then he was in the shower with her.


	5. THE MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack wake up the morning after their first time. Then there's an unexpected knock on the door.

They got done with their shower and Jack realized he had no extra clothes. “I, uh, don’t have any clothes with me.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me. I had hoped you’d be fine sleeping in bed with me without any on. I can throw your clothes in the laundry if you like.”

He smiled at her. “No, you don’t have to do that for me. I’ll be fine in the morning. Well, later this morning,” he said. She laid down with her back to him, they wrapped up in the blankets, and he pulled her in his arms and they went to bed. She wrapped her arms around his arms as he held her. “I can’t believe you are here,” she whispered.

“I am, and I’m not going anywhere,” he softly said behind her. Memories of the night flooded her mind as she tried to sleep. The way he cared for her. The gentleness he showed her. The respect he gave her. How their intimacy made her feel. It all mattered to her, and it tied together all the moments they have shared over the last 8 years to get to this point. No more hiding. No more pretending. They can be together now.

His mind wandered as he held her close. Her skin was soft and radiant. Her heat was lulling him to sleep. Her back against his chest was intoxicating. He had only dreamed of this moment up until now. The real experience was more than he expected. The way she trusted him. The way she opened up to him. The intimacy they shared.

“ _Is she really here? Did that really happen? Is she finally mine? Is she OK? Was I OK with her? Did I hurt her?_ ” All these questions ran through his mind as they slept. Did he really even sleep? Then he inhaled, and her scent was all around him. She was all around him. She was in his arms. Naked. He was holding her naked next to him. 

Neither one moved all night in fear they would wake the other. As the sky got lighter in the morning, he began to hear the birds waking up outside. The first morning together. All of a sudden her breath hitched, and her body tensed. He rubbed her shoulder.

“Good morning, you OK?”

“Jack…you’re still here.” she said softly, and turned over to face him. He was laying on his right side, now she was laying on her left side, looking into his eyes. She laced her right leg between his legs, and reached to touch his face. 

“Yes, I am here. I am not leaving. Why wouldn’t I be here?” he asked softly and gently.

“I think I still can’t believe last night happened. You thought of everything for our date, down to the blue Jell-o and the stargazing,” then she touched his lips with her finger. “The way you cared for me when we got here. Your gentleness and concern. The way you loved me....thank you for making sure I was OK,” she said with tears forming in her eyes.

“Sam, I love you. I am never going to hurt you, or make you do something you do not want to do,” and he wiped a tear from her face. 

A wave of emotion overwhelmed her, and some more tears came. “I can’t believe this moment is here,” she said almost inaudibly.

“Hey, c’mere,” and he held her face to face, chest to chest. “Last night was incredible. You are incredible,” he said with a small laugh.

“Last night was better than my dreams and imagination.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were OK with everything, especially after we came inside the house.” 

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine. I see now what my dad was trying to tell me right before he died.”

“What did he say?” he asked.

“He said he wanted to make sure I’d be happy.”

“And are you?” he said gently with a smile.

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Now I know what I need to be happy. Truly happy. This is what he was talking about. He was trying to get me to see that it was you this whole time.”

“See, even Jacob knew,” he said with a smirk. They both smiled and he gave her a kiss. “Are you still tired?”

“Yes, but I just want to lay here with you and hold you.”

“OK, I can do that,” and they both just laid there and got a few more hours of sleep. 

Eventually, Jack got up, put his jeans back on, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. It was already lunch time, and he wanted to take her out somewhere. He could hear her getting up finally. There was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer the door, and it was Daniel.

“Oh, Jack, hello,” and stood there staring at a jeans-clad Jack with no shirt on. 

“Daniel, good morning. Or afternoon,” Jack said.

“Is Sam here? Well, of course she is, it’s her house, she would be here. Jack, what are you doing here?”

They both stared at each other as Sam came out of the bedroom in pajamas and called out Jack’s name.

“Oh, it’s Jack now….oh I see,” Daniel said with a huge smile on his face. Sam walked to the front to see the door open and Jack in the doorway. 

“Oh, Daniel, hi, good morning,” Sam said, blushing redder than a ripe rose.

“Hi Sam, how are you doing?” Daniel asked with that same sarcastic smile he gave Jack. “Say, Sam, you never gave me the report on that rock, so I thought I’d come by to see if you had it done, but I see you have been otherwise busy,” he said smiling back at them again. 

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” Jack asked.

“Oh, my goodness, I do not want to interrupt or anything like that,” he said.

“Wow, you are really having fun with this,” Jack said with a smile, “Come on in.”

Daniel came in and joined them for coffee.

“So,” Daniel started after he got his cup of coffee and sat down with them. “How long have you finally been together?” he said with beaming eyes and a wide smile.

“I thought you knew? Didn’t Teal’c tell you after I left early yesterday?” she asked.

“No, I did not see him at all.”

“Less than 24 hours, Daniel,” Jack interjected. “We had our first official date yesterday, and then….” he paused and smiled at Sam. “And here we are.”

Daniel looked at Sam and smiled. “It’s about time. Seriously. Neither one of you were fooling anyone but yourselves. I am very happy for you.”

“Thank you, Daniel,” Sam said. “Jack leaves for DC in about a month. We’ll figure it out as we go along.”

“Hey, how about we all go to the cabin before I leave? Make it our last Team Night, or Team Weekend,” Jack asked.

“I’d like that very much. I have never been there,” Sam said.

“Ya, I think we can. As long as Sam gives me my report,” Daniel said with a smirk.

“I have the report. I was a bit preoccupied yesterday,” she said, touching Jack’s arm. “I’ll get it to you as soon as I can.”

“Great. Thank you. So, less than 24 hours, you say,” Daniel laughed. But he was happy for them. They finished their coffee and Daniel left the house. Jack gave Sam a hug. He is going to miss his SG-1 team. He did not know how his future was going to play out. But with her in his life, he didn’t care. They’d get through it together. 

“Remember when we were in that time loop?” he asked.

“Ya, of course, you never told us what you did, though. You know, doing something where you don’t have to worry about the consequences? The one where you just gave me a very sexy look…..” then it dawned on her.

“JACK!!! Oh my gawd, you did something with me, didn’t you?” she looked at him with wide eyes and a smile.

“OK, yes, I did,” he paused.

“Oh now you HAVE to tell me!” she begged.

“OK, OK. You really want to know?” She looked at him with expectant eyes. “I turned in my resignation to Hammond, then turned to you and kissed you.”

Sam looked at him with a knowing gaze. “What, you’re not upset with me?” he asked.

She slowly replied, “No, actually. Not at all. In some way, I sort of knew, I just never had the nerve to ask you.” 

He smiled at her. “Good. I’d hate to think I crossed a line.”

“Well, ya I think you did, but I’m OK with it now. Wow, three months of kisses, and I don’t remember a single one. I guess last night makes up for it all,” she said with a huge smile.

“Do you know what else I did in the time loop?” he asked.

“No clue. Tell me.”

“I set records. Most everything me and Teal’c did was a first. Gate Golf. Learning Ancient. Juggling. Field trips to town. Kissing you. So now I make it a goal to set records with everything I do,” he paused for dramatic effect and gave her the same deep stare he gave her at the end of the loop. “Everything.”

“And just what sort of records do you expect from now on?” she asked.

“You will just have to come with me to find out,” and he took her hand, and they went back into the bedroom.


	6. THE CABIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG this was so fun to write!!! I hope you enjoy it!! The chapter name should be enough explanation. And this is funny. I was watching episodes of Stargate that had Landry in them, and put Landry in here instead of Hammond! I think I corrected it all, but at this point in time, Hammond is still at the SGC. Sorry for confusing folks. :)

“So I was thinking,” she began.

“I can only imagine what,” he sarcastically replied.

“Since you will be leaving soon, I wanted to ask General Hammond for some extended time off. But, I’d rather not tell him why. Do you think we should tell him about us?”

“Huh. My initial thoughts are no. Why? What are your thoughts on telling him?”

“Well, if we get him in the loop, at least someone else here knows besides Teal’c and Daniel. Plus, Hammond is the one who will approve my leave.”

“Technically, I can still approve your leave,” he said.

“That’s exactly why I want to bring Landry into the loop. All we need is someone to start saying ‘favoritism’ or other worse things about us.”

“I see your point. I guess. Do you want me to do it, General-to-General, or do you want to be there?”

“I’m thinking maybe you just do it? Tell him the reason you are leaving is because you want to start a relationship with me. He doesn’t need to know it’s already started, or anything, blah, blah, blah…” she rambled.

“Blah, blah, blah? So now I’m just a blah?” he said with his playful smirk.

“Of course not. I was just rambling again.”

“So why don’t I meet you for lunch at work. I’ll talk to Landry this morning, then after lunch put in your leave. We can leave first thing tomorrow. That will give us a few days before the guys come up. Since you have never been to my cabin, we will have to christen the rooms. All of the rooms,” he said seductively.

“You keep giving me that look and we’ll never make it into work today on time!”

“Excellent,” he said, giving her his best Mr. Burns impression. He got up, kissed her urgently, then turned to get ready for work.

…

“George, good morning to ya,” Jack said pleasantly as he knocked on General Hammond's door.

“Jack, hello, come on in. How are you? How’s the PCS plans coming along?”

“Swell, just swell. Looking forward to the hustle and bustle and politics of DC. Not,” Jack said.

Hammond laughed at him. “What can I do for you, Jack?”

“Sir, you got a minute?” and Jack got up and closed the office door. “I’m not sure if you know the real details of why I am moving to DC. Bottom line is that me and Colonel Carter would like to pursue a relationship, and this is what The President came up with as a solution.”

Hammond took all that in for a moment. “I see. I did not know the real reasons, but why share that with me?”

“George, Carter is going to be redoing her beneficiary paperwork. You know she already has me listed in her living will. I wanted you to know so that if anything ever happens to her, you know that I am to be called, and included, in any of her life choices.”

“I see,” Hammond said inquisitively. “So, has this relationship already started?”

“Officially, no. Unofficially, just within the last 36 hours,” Jack looked intently at Hammond. 

“Alright. Who else knows?”

“Daniel and Teal’c, and of course Cassandra,” Jack said.

“I see. OK, so I take it you would prefer discretion with this information?”

“Yes, sir, we would. For now. It’s still very new and different even for us, and I know there’s been talk around the SGC that we have been doing this for a very long time. But, I promise you, it has really just been the last 36 hours that things have become more between me and Carter.”

“Alright, Jack. This information will be locked up and I will throw the key away. Anything else?”

“Actually, George, there is one little thing you could do for me. I’m taking some time off before I leave. I’ve invited SG-1 up to my cabin for a Team Weekend before I go. Carter would like to take the rest of this week off, and then the next two. I don’t feel comfortable signing her leave request.”

“Understood. Consider it done. SG-1 wasn’t scheduled for anything until a week from Friday, but she can stay for ‘personal reasons’, heck, it can be to help settle her dad’s estate here on Earth. I’ll have it covered,” Hammond paused before asking, “Jack, are you sure this is what you want?”

“George, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. We have waited too long, and we almost missed our opportunity all together. I’m not letting her slip by me again. Ever.”

Hammond smiled at Jack and understood. “OK, then you get out of here and have a safe trip to DC. I’ll be in touch and look forward to your questions and ideas for the future of Stargate Command and Homeworld.”

“Thank you, George. This means the world to me.” And Jack left to go meet Sam for lunch.

…

She let her mind wander as she looked out the window of the truck at the passing scenery. Thoughts of her dad were still very heavy on her heart. She missed him, but she was grateful to the Tok’ra for giving them an extra 4 years. A lot was mended and healed in the past 4 years. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Jack said.

“Oh, just thinking about my dad. I think he’d be happy to see us together. No, he _would_ be happy to see us together,” and she reached over to hold his hand as he drove. “I miss him, Jack.”

“I know you do. I’m glad you two were able to become family again before he passed. I also wish he were here to see us,” he glanced over to her.

“I still imagine him walking me down the aisle when I get married,” she stopped and pulled her hand back at her statement. She inhaled sharply and said, “Not that I expect that now, I mean we haven’t even really started a relationship, and never even talked about marriage, how could we, it’s been less than 4 days, or kids, no I don’t want kids, hey, what are you doing?” and Jack stopped her immediately by pulling over to the side of the road and parked the truck.

“Sam,” he said, taking her hand again, “Relax. It’s OK. You never have to be nervous telling me anything about yourself. We have all weekend to talk, OK?” and he looked at her and saw she was blushing and very nervous. “Look at me, Sam.”

She looked up to him and saw the look on his face was gentle and caring. Jack said, “OK? We have time to talk. And for the record, I am not opposed to marrying you. But you are right. We need to talk about it. So, keep talking to me about your dad and about your dreams. I want to know all there is to know about you,” he said with his smoldering smile.

Sam smiled at him. He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. “OK, then let’s keep going.”

…

He pulled up to his cabin. It was built on a small pond in the middle of the forest. It was extremely peaceful and quiet, except for the birds and the wind in the trees. She got out of the truck and turned around taking in the scenery around her. “Well, what do you think?” he asked her.

“Jack, it’s beautiful.” She walked down to the small dock that extended out into the pond. She looked at the reflection of the trees in the water. She closed her eyes and listened to the noises around her. She decided that this was a perfect getaway. She turned around to see him putting some chairs on the grass before joining her on the dock. 

“This is the infamous fishing spot,” he said waving his arm towards the pond. “All these years, this is where I’ve been inviting you to come join me.”

“The only reason I said no is that I had it in the back of my mind that fishing wasn’t the only reason you wanted me up here,” she said shyly. 

“Samantha Carter, I can’t believe you think I would want you only for your body,” and he took her into his arms and hugged her. “OK, there were many, many times I imagined bringing you here and we’d end up in bed,” he said in a serious tone. “And so many times I was relieved when you said no to coming here.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling back from his embrace to look at him.

“Well, think about it. If you had come up here with me, and we did end up in bed together, do you think we’d be where we are today?”

“Probably not,” and she kissed him. “Why don’t you show me the inside?”

He took her hand and brought her to the cabin door, and opened it for her. The cabin was fully furnished. There was a couch and rug placed in front of a wood stove. He had a bookshelf full of books and board games. There was an indoor picnic table that could hold many people for gatherings. The table was parallel to sliding glass doors that opened to a deck in the back, where Sam imagined the grill was located. The kitchen was small, but had everything needed to survive. Even a refrigerator. There were two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. 

“Jack, this is amazing,” she said with a huge smile. “I love it!”

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. Why don’t we bring in everything from the truck and get settled for the weekend? Let me go turn on the water heater and make sure the electricity is all good. The fridge is normally the only thing on. I don’t want it to get funky over time.”

“OK, sounds good.”

They brought everything they had inside. Sam put the sheets, blankets, and pillows in the guest room for Teal’c and Daniel, one set on each bed. She imagined they could make their own beds up, but she may do it before they get there if she had the time. She brought in the bedding for her and Jack, and got the bed made whilst he brought in the cooler and cleaning supplies. She went out the sliding glass door and just stood on the deck looking out over the pond. It was so quiet and peaceful. She didn’t notice him staring at her from inside. Jack thought she was incredibly beautiful. He couldn’t believe she was finally at his cabin. He got done wiping down the kitchen counter, and went back to staring at her on the deck. 

She came inside, and found him standing there looking at her. She smiled at him, and walked close to him. 

“I love it here, Jack. It’s perfect.” He didn’t say anything, he continued to just look at her. She smiled again and said, “What?”

He closed the gap between them, and he took her head in his hands and began a long, hot, passionate kiss. The need inside of him took over, and all he wanted right then was to feel her body against his. He took her shirt off and lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen counter. He placed her sitting down on the counter. She undid his pants whilst he removed his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her bra came off.

Their mouths moved passionately, and her tongue traced a hot line from his chin to his chest. She put her arms around him and brought his hips to hers. She felt him through her jeans and then started to take her jeans off. She lifted her hips up off the counter, and he removed her jeans and panties. He took what remained of his clothes off, grabbed her hips and put them close to the edge of the counter. He grabbed her back with his hands and held her as he kissed her from the back of her ear to her breasts.

She scraped her nails down his back and began moaning under his kisses and caresses. She wrapped her legs around him. She reached down and gently grabbed him, and positioned him at her opening. He immediately thrust up inside of her, and she looked at him and let out a noise that sent electricity through his body. Her eyes were full of passion and need. He looked like he had only one thing on his mind. Her body.

He held her up with his arms as they continued to make love on the counter. His thrusts were deep and slow. He couldn’t get enough of her. His mouth kissed and licked everything he could find. She couldn’t get him deep enough in her. She held onto him by his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes, she said between breaths, “My legs are falling asleep.”

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, and grabbed her and put her on top of him as they fell into the bed. She sat up and positioned herself on top of him. She let him slide up into her, and she rocked her hips trying to get every inch of him inside of her. He grabbed her breasts and she shut her eyes, taking in all the sensations she was feeling. She leaned forward, putting her hands on the wrought iron headboard and grabbed on for leverage. She began lifting her hips up and down on him. 

She was able to look down into his eyes. He reached his fingers down to find her wetness and her clit. He used his thumb to massage her clit as her hips continued up and down him. She made a little noise and said, “Jack, I won’t last long if you do that.”

He looked at her and said, “Good,” and kept going. Not much longer after he started, she began increasing the speed of her hips, and he watched her sit straight up, then she exploded onto him. She gave the most amazing sound of pleasure from her throat and he continued to massage her until she stopped shaking. He quickly rolled her over, rotated her hips up as high as he could, and thrust deeply into her body. She was still quivering under him, and she looked him straight into the eyes. They went on for a while just looking at each other as he made love to her. She watched him at his climax and saw his eyes close, felt his final thrust in her, and felt his warmth enter her. He collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. 

He remained inside of her for a while, just breathing into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. His body was hot and sweat had formed on his back, arms, and face. She had sweat on her neck and stomach. Neither one cared. She loved the quiet, intimate moments he gave her after sex. He started kissing her neck, up to her mouth. He gave her a very tender, long kiss, and took her head in his hands as he kissed her. He propped himself up on his arms to take some weight off of her. He looked down into her eyes. She was already looking up at him. He smiled.

“Sam, I don’t know what came over me. But that was incredible.”

“Yes, it was,” she smiled back and touched his arms with her hands. He kissed her again.

“You know, I could get used to this in my life” he said very softly.

“I hope so,” she whispered back. He finally withdrew from her and laid on his back next to her. They laid next to each other for a few more minutes, then he got up to take a shower.

“Sadly, the cabin shower is small, we both won’t fit,” he said.

“That’s OK, I’ll go first, though, for obvious reasons, if you don't mind,” she said with a laugh and a big smile. He leaned down to give her a kiss. She went to shower, and he went to the kitchen to check the fridge and the beer.

She got done and he jumped in the shower. The water got cold quickly, and he realized the water heater had not had time to fully heat up. He finished up and got dressed and met her in the kitchen.

“Well that was cold,” he said. He went up to her and hugged her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I tried to be fast.”

“It’s OK. The water heater didn’t have enough time to fully get hot. So, what do you want to do for dinner?” he asked.

“Let’s just grill some steaks?” she asked.

“Sure, let me go check the grill and get that started. Do you want to get the rest ready? Do you want a salad or anything?”

“I will get something out for us. I can start moving food into the fridge while you get the grill going,” she looked at him and smiled.

“OK, my dear,” he replied. She prepared the food inside. She took out two lovely filets and seasoned them only with salt and pepper. She grabbed the homemade potato salad she made and got that out for them. She got two beers out and took the tops off. She brought the beers and steaks outside to Jack so he could put the meat on the grill. The flame was on, and the grill was heated up. He took the steaks from her and put them on the grill.

“Medium for you?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, and handed him his beer. They looked at each other and clinked the beer bottles. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” he asked.

“For this. For us. For giving us a chance.”

With a beer in one hand, and steak tongs in the other, he looked over to her and said, “Of course,” and caught her gaze. “I love you, Sam.”

She smiled at him and walked to him and gave him a quick kiss before going back inside to get the table set for dinner. He truly enjoyed seeing her inside his cabin getting their food ready for the night. He has imagined this night so many times over the years. Watching her now flooded him with many emotions that he didn’t realize he held for her. He finished the steaks, both cooked medium, and brought them inside. 

Sam had set the table with an extra beer for them both. She had the plates set with a little scoop of her potato salad, and the rest on the table to the side. She had found some candles in the cabin and had three lit on the table. He thought it was very romantic. “Well, this is very nice. I can honestly say that my cabin has never looked so romantic.”

“You mean you never got cozy with Daniel and Teal’c?” she said with a smile.

“Very funny. This is very nice, Sam. Thank you,” and put the plate with the steaks down and stood to look at her. She looked at him and smiled. That smile etched itself in his mind and soul. Her smile made him complete. “C’mere,” he said, and pulled her close.

“Thank you, Sam. Having you here with me at the cabin is another dream I have had for years. I feel complete with you here with me.”

She looked up at him and said, “Jack…” and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He stopped kissing her and smiled at her. 

“OK, how about we eat now?” he asked.

“Sounds wonderful.”

They sat down across from each other on the picnic bench. The candles were set to the left and right of them so it wouldn’t interfere with them talking. They talked about work. They recalled the many missions together. They talked about Janet’s death and how they both miss her terribly. He commented how much he liked her potato salad. They got done with the food and just sat and talked as they sipped their beer.

“Hey sweetie, can I tell you something?” he asked her.

“Of course, anything.”

“Sam, I’m open to marrying you. I mean, if that is on your radar,” and he paused to let that hang in the air for her to take in.

She locked eyes on him and paused before she replied. Keeping her eyes on him, she quietly replied, “Jack. I have actually dreamed of a day where we could be married. Honestly I think it is just a natural progression for us.”

He smiled in relief at her reply. “I didn’t know if the day would ever come that we could discuss it.”

“Me, too. It’s been a long road to get here. I don’t think we should wait too much longer if we’re going to do it.”

That surprised him that she said that. “Really? I didn’t think you rushed into anything in your life.”

“Jack, we have spent the last 8 years of our lives together in one form or another. We have seen each other at our best. We have seen each other at our worst. We have both despaired the other when we thought we’d never see one another again. We have just been hiding our feelings due to work.”

He took all of that in and was silent for a little while. They continued to sip their beer as they both thought about the conversation and what they wanted to add or reply to. Jack finally spoke again.

“OK fair assessment. Sam, I don’t want children. I don’t want to start over again.”

“That’s fine. I don’t want children either. I never really have. I thought I did at one point, but that was just me trying to conform to societal norms that said ‘women get married, have kids, and have the white picket fence home’. But with my job and dedication to it, I realized that is not who I am. In many ways, Pete was the one who made me realize I didn’t want what society projects on women.”

Again, she surprised him. “Samantha Carter. I never knew that about you,” and he smiled at her.

“Honestly, I didn't know that about me until very recently. I’ve known deep down how I felt, just never thought it was OK to feel like I did. So I tried to fit the mold. But as I was trying to be happy, I found I was just making myself miserable.”

“And now?” he asked.

“I am happy with you. This feels right to me. I feel I belong with you. I feel I can be myself with you.”

They both smiled at each other. Jack finally said, “Why don’t we clean up and get a fire going?”

“I’d love that,” she said.

They cleared the table, put food away, did the dishes, and Jack got a fire going. It warmed the room quickly in the cooler night air. Sam grabbed the third beer of the night for them.

“Hey, let me show you something,” Jack said. “Here, put your jacket on and grab your beer.”

They walked out the door and were immediately surrounded by the sounds of the night. He said to her, “Do you trust me?”

She replied, “With my life.”

“OK, close your eyes. Let me guide you. Here, give me your beer.”

“What are you doing?” she smiled.

“Trust me,” he said urgently into her eyes.

Sam closed her eyes. Jack put both beer bottles in one hand, and took Sam by the elbow with the other. He started to lead her to the dock with her eyes shut. “Keep them shut. OK small steps now. We are on the dock now but keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them.”

He positioned her on the deck so her head was facing the big open area in the tree line. He reached down and took her hand in his hand. “OK, now open your eyes.”

Sam opened her eyes, and before her was the deep, dark expanse of space above her. She could see far more stars in the uninterrupted sky than she could back home. She could make out portions of the Milky Way gases. Her breath hitched and she inhaled sharply. She got a few tears in her eyes standing there in such a beautiful place. 

“Jack, I don’t know what to say. This is beautiful,” she said quietly.

“Yes, it truly is.” She realized he was looking at her when he said that. “I’m happy with you, Sam,” he added softly, both of them stargazing. “Stay here.” He went to the grass area where he put the chairs earlier and brought them on the deck. They both sat down on the chairs next to each other and looked up to the stars. He gave her the beer back.

“This is nice,” she said.

“I told ya.” 

“I can’t believe we didn’t do this years ago.”

“Yes, well, let’s not dwell.”

They continued to stare up at the stars in silence until the beer was gone. They eventually went back inside and got ready for bed. Somewhere along the way, their clothes came off, and once again, expressed their love for each other for a second time that day.


	7. THE REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the 4 of them go to Jack's cabin. This chapter was hard to write. I couldn't get anything to work right. I ended up breaking this one up in to two chapters, and now I think it flows much better.

Sam had never had such a peaceful and refreshing sleep as she did last night. She figures it was the fresh air, the sounds of the forest at night, and the strong arms that held her all night long. It was cool in the morning, the firewood burned out in the stove as they slept. She slipped out of bed to take a shower and start the coffee. Today was the day the guys came up for the weekend. The first time all 4 of them would be up at Jack’s cabin.

She heard Jack get up when she was in the shower. He beat her to it getting the coffee going. She could smell it as she got dressed. She walked out and joined him in the kitchen. All he had on was a pair of Air Force sweatpants and his dog tags. She had on a pair of jeans and a green v-neck, long-sleeved t-shirt.

“MMMmmmm…..Good morning, General,” she said with a flirtatious smile.

“Colonel,” he replied with a smile and slight nod of the head. “How’d you sleep?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever slept as well as I did last night. It is so peaceful up here.” 

“I always sleep deep at the cabin. I am glad you came up here.”

“I totally get it now. Now you will never get rid of me coming here,” she gave him one of her beaming smiles.

“I am counting on that.”

She went to him and hugged him. She rested her head on his bare chest, and they took a few moments of embracing each other. This closeness and intimacy with him was still all so new for her. Yet it felt like it has been forever at the same time. She gave him a kiss, and then got herself a cup of coffee. They both went to sit on the couch. She was still a bit chilly so she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

“Do you know what time the guys are supposed to be here?” she asked.

“I think around 11 or so. Why? You have something in mind before they get here?” he gave her that smoldering, seductive look over his coffee cup as he sipped it.

“I always have ideas for you. But no, just wondering if you wanted me to make up their room or not? How does it work?”

“Nah, let them do it. Normally they do their own beds, then bring the linens and towels back with them to wash them. They bring the clean stuff to work and I get it from them there. I guess now they can bring them to you? Can you bring them to my house for me?” 

“Wow, all this time and I had no idea the three of you did all that. I’ve missed out on so much. And yes, of course, I will get the clean sheets and towels and bring them to your house. I’m pretty sure we will all look out for your house while you are in DC.” She looked at him with a little distance in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say you missed out, really. Think of it as starting something new. Think of the new memories you and I will get to make together,” he said with a smile. He felt a longing in him and he hasn’t even gone yet. “Let’s get some breakfast going. I need to cut some wood for later and I’d like to have it done before they get here.” 

She smiled at him, and felt like she was already missing him. They both went to the kitchen, refilled their coffee, and made some breakfast to start their day.

…

Jack was still out chopping wood when the guys rolled up about 11:30 AM. Sam went around to greet them.

“Hey guys!! How was your drive?” she asked.

“Uneventful, ColonelCarter,” Teal’c said.

“Hi Sam, it was good. How are you?” Daniel asked.

“We’re good, Daniel. Very good, in fact. Thank you.” She smiled at them both and gave each one a hug. “It’s good to see you both. I’m glad we could do this before Jack goes to DC.”

Daniel smiled big at her and just stared at her.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, you two, finally, and it's nice to hear you call him Jack.”

Sam smiled at that comment, and Teal’c raised his eyebrow. “Thank you, Daniel, but sometimes I do still call him ‘sir’,” she said with a smile. “May take some time to change that habit. Come on, let me help you bring stuff in. _Jack_ is out back chopping wood for the night.” The two Earthlings smiled and went to the car. The Jaffa bowed his head to Sam, and they started bringing stuff inside.

They were getting things organized inside when Jack started bringing in the fire wood. 

“Hey guys, welcome! How was the trip?”

“As I told ColonelCarter, it was uneventful,” Teal’c said. Everyone smiled at him.

“I’ll finish bringing in the wood then I’ll take a shower and we can start grilling lunch.”

“I will assist you, O’Neill,” said Teal’c.

“Me too,” piped in Daniel.

The guys helped him bring in the wood, and Sam got the burgers ready for the grill. The three of them got the table ready with all the fixings and sides out while Jack took his shower. After he was done, Jack joined them on the deck where they had already started cooking. They were talking and catching up. Teal’c was on the grill, Daniel was leaning against the railing. Sam walked up to Jack and gave him a beer. Without thinking, Jack grabbed her hand and leaned in to give her a short kiss, and said thank you.

Daniel looked at Sam and Jack with wide eyes and a huge smile. Teal’c did not see the kiss, but he heard it. Jack saw how Daniel was looking at him.

“What” asked Jack innocently.

“I don’t know,” he said with a laugh in his voice. “I mean, I’ve always known you as Sam and Jack, but now you are ‘SamandJack’, and that is the first time I have seen you kiss. I am just very, very happy for the two of you,” he said with a big smile and lifted his beer bottle as if he was saluting them.

“DanielJackson, O’Neill loves ColonelCarter. Showing affection is a warrior's way of claiming what is his,” Teal’c said.

“Whoa, slow down there, big guy. I’m not claiming anybody,” Jack said with a laugh, and looked at Sam, who also let out a laugh. “But, I am showing affection to this lovely lady next to me,” and put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug.

“Are you guys OK with this?” Sam asked.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said, and bowed his head respectfully to Jack and Sam.

“Sam I told you, I am very happy for you both. Ya, we just have to get used to your new behaviors. Just be prepared for a lot of joking around. I can have fun with this. A lot!” Daniel laughed.

“Ya, we know.” Sam replied in jest. It was nice to be able to talk to them about their new relationship. They really were family.

Jack squeezed Sam’s hand, then they all continued to talk, laugh, and get caught up with each other over lunch. When they finished eating, it was decided that Teal’c and Sam would take the lunch clean up. Jack and Daniel went outside down to the dock. Teal’c took this time to ask her questions.

“How are things going with you and O’Neill in your new relationship?”

“They are actually wonderful, T, better than I ever imagined, thank you for asking. Now that I’m here at the cabin with all of you, I regret not coming here sooner.”

“You both have taken a very long road to get here. I have no doubt that your future will be complete. Do not wish to change the past. Regret no more. You can only move forward. Rely on each other when times get tough. Embrace the good times you have. Do not waste time lamenting that you will be separated for a while.”

She looked at him with much care and respect. “Teal’c, thank you. Those are very kind words. I do worry that I have wasted a lot of time in the past with him,” she sighed. “But, ya, I cannot change that now.”

“I have watched you and O’Neill for about 8 years. I believe you were destined for one another. O’Neill has always been deeply moved by you, and would do anything for you. And I am confident you will do the same for him. Do not dwell on the past. Focus on moving forward.”

“Teal’c, I never knew how it felt to love someone, and actually _feel_ like you fit in their life, until now. If that even makes sense. He is a good man,” she said with one of her bashful smiles. “He can talk to me, and get me to talk to him in a way that no one else has. Hell, even last night we talked about marriage and kids.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at her. “It makes complete sense, ColonelCarter. I have the greatest of respect for both of you. The two of you married seems natural.”

“Thanks, T. That means a lot to me. He is going to miss you, you know that. You have become a brother to him.”

“Indeed. The feeling is the same for me. I shall miss him very much.” And they finished cleaning up and sat down on the deck watching Daniel and Jack try to fish.

Daniel and Jack were sitting on the dock in the chairs that stayed out from last night. Jack had his fishing pole out, trying to catch fish in a pond that he swore had no fish in it. Daniel was just sitting in the chair talking with his friend.

“So how are things with Sam, really,” Daniel asked.

Jack paused as if looking for the right words to say. “Daniel, I don’t believe in fairytales, but she is pretty much perfect,” he said, staring out over the pond. “I can’t believe we waited so long.”

“I see the time passing as a positive. I mean, if you had tried this even a year ago, I don’t think it would have ended up well. I don’t think either of you were truly ready, even though you clearly had feelings for each other.”

“I suppose. I actually said something similar to her last night. Daniel, I don’t know, I’m normally not one to talk about stuff like this, but she just _feels_ right. We even talked about getting married last night.”

“That’s good. You both trust each other enough to discuss topics that may be difficult.”

“I guess. The way she trusts me with…” and he dropped the sentence, and cast the fishing pole out again. Daniel knew he meant intimacy, but didn’t ask for clarification. “I am really going to miss her when I move.” Jack waited until he reeled in this latest cast before adding, “She actually said we shouldn’t wait too much longer if we want to get married.”

Daniel sat up straight in his chair and turned to face his friend. “Jack, do you love her?” Daniel asked, even though he knew the answer.

“More than my own life,” he paused. “Deeper than anyone else,” he said in a soft voice, as he reeled in his line.

“Then don’t wait, Jack. It’s obvious you both love each other very much. You both have for a very long time. You have had so much time pass, most of that time has been spent together in some form or another. Don’t let more time go by if this is what you want. I thought I had forever with Sha’re. I’m not saying Sam is going to be taken by a Goa’uld or worse, but she still will be going off-world. Jack, don’t miss another opportunity with her. Life is too short.”

Jack glanced over to his friend. “Why do you always have to be so smart? Thank you.” Jack grabbed his pole again and cast out. After a time, Jack asked, “Would you help me?” 

Daniel said, “Of course. What did you have in mind?”

…

Jack and Daniel went back to the house. “Hey guys,” Jack said to Sam and Teal’c, “Daniel wants to go to town to pick some more things up for dinner. I’ll drive him. Would either of you like to go?” He asked because it would have been highly suspicious if he did not.

“I think I’d rather stay and get a nap, if you guys don’t mind. I’m sure we’ll all be up late again tonight. Plus I can take advantage of the quiet.” Sam replied, smiling at Jack.

“I would love to go on another road trip, O’Neill,” said Teal’c.

“Alright then. Road trip for the gentlemen, sleep for the lady. Let me grab my keys,” Jack said. He walked to Sam and gave her a hug. “We’ll be back in a few hours. Town is about a 20 minute drive.” He kissed her and then the guys left together for a trip into town.

...

“Teal’c, Jack is going to ask Sam to marry him this weekend,” Daniel announced as they drove off.

“I am happy for you, O’Neill. I expect positive results of your proposal.”

“Thank you, T, so do I. So do I. So listen, I was thinking of using the time in town to make phone calls. I’d like to have the wedding as soon as SG-1 gets back from their mission next week. I can move my transfer date out a week or two, but if she is OK with it, I’d like to get married before I move so family can be there for us. I was thinking about just having it in my backyard.” 

“That sounds wise. SamanthaCarter did indicate her desire to not wait for marriage as well.”

Jack smiled, “You two are coming at us on both ends.” 

“We care deeply for you both, O’Neill,” Teal’c said.

“I know, and I thank you. Daniel, I would like to ask you to officiate our wedding.” 

“Jack, of course, I would be honored,” Daniel replied.

“I’ll need a caterer for food and a bartender, but I don’t want anyone to do anything. I want you all to just enjoy the day. I was thinking Cassie, Hammond, maybe Landry, Lam, Mark and his family, if Carter can get them up here, Bra’tak, Rya’c, and of course SGC folks, Siler, Walter, Felger, Chloe and the lab geeks, anyone else? Can you guys help me if I forget things?”

“Of course, Jack. What is family for? You should let the President know, too, and maybe some of your Congressmen,” Daniel said. 

“What if she says no?” Teal’c said.

Daniel and Jack let out a little laugh. “Then I will cancel the plans, T,” Jack said with a smile. “But, I don’t think anyone in this car really thinks she will say no,” he said with a smile.

They all chatted about what needed to be done during the drive. Jack pulled up to the Library and used the phone to start his calls and started taking notes. Jack had no idea what to do about a ring. It would be a short week or so of the engagement anyways. None of them can wear jewelry at work, especially when going off-world. 

They went to the grocery store for more beer, because they couldn’t go back empty handed or else Sam would have been suspicious. He found a gumball machine at the store that distributed what looked like rings. He put in a quarter and turned the knob, and the small plastic container dropped. He opened it, and sure enough, there was a cheap, bendable ring inside with a yellow plastic ‘gemstone’. 

Daniel looked at him and said, “You old romantic, you,” and they all got a laugh out of it.

“I was thinking of matching dog tags for our wedding rings, you know with our names and date on it, since she can’t wear jewelry at work. Of course, I’ll get a set of wedding rings when we get back if she wants that, but first I have to ask her to marry me,” Jack said with a grin on his face.

“I like it, Mr. Carter,” said Teal’c. They all laughed at his comment.

“Smooth, Jack. Smooth,” Daniel said approvingly.


	8. THE QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pops the big question! And continued story about the friendship/family bond of SG-1.

The guys got back from town and brought in the beer. Daniel put it in the fridge, and met the rest of them out on the deck. They sat around trying to decide on what to make for dinner. 

“I don’t want burgers again,” Sam said.

“I do not enjoy the hot dogs of this planet,” Teal’c said.

“That’s OK, we do not have any here, T, and the potato salad is gone,” said Jack, rifling through the fridge.

“There’s stuff in there to make a big salad. We could grill chicken and we could make chicken salads,” Sam offered. 

Teal’c nodded in agreement to that.

“Sounds good to me,” Daniel replied.

“OK sure we can do that,” said Jack.

“Alright, I’ll get the grill going and cook the chicken, you guys take care of the rest. I want to grill for my guys tonight,” Sam said with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jack said.

They decided to eat outside that night, so the guys brought the picnic table outside. They set up the salad fixings while Sam was on the grill. Jack turned on the electric bug zappers, and lit a few bug candles to help keep the unwanted pests away from the food.

They began talking about Thor and the Asgard, and how Jack got taken to an Asgard ship the first time his head got sucked by the Ancient device in the wall. That conversation lead to talking about the second time Jack put his head in an Ancient device, but on purpose that time. Sam got very quiet during that conversation.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jack asked her.

“When we had to leave you in Antarctica, I didn’t know if I would ever see you again. And it felt like it was right after you almost died from the staff blast when Janet died. I didn’t know how I’d take it if you….” and she dropped the sentence.

Jack said gently, “Thor came to my rescue again. Then you were taken by the Replicators. I didn’t know if I was going to see you again.” They both just looked at each other. They let their eyes continue the conversation, as they have done numerous times before.

“Guys, can we change the subject?” Daniel asked.

Still captured in Jack’s eyes, Sam replied, “Yes, I’m sorry guys. It’s just some of this stuff I have never had a chance to discuss with anyone.”

“Me, too,” Jack replied.

“You both are individuals with great feelings. It has always been apparent to me where your hearts were in these matters,” Teal’c said. 

“That day I came over to your house, before the guys got there, I wanted to tell you how I felt. Then on the Tel’tak, I tried again, but you said you already knew. Do you remember any of that?” she asked Jack, not caring that Teal’c and Daniel were there.

“Honestly, no, I don’t. It’s like I have sensations, but no memories,” and he reached out and grabbed her hand across the table. “But I know how I feel now,” he said looking into her eyes.

Daniel gave them a moment, then said, “Um, do we need to give you some alone time?”

Jack and Sam smiled and laughed. “No, Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m OK. Jack, I’m really going to miss you,” Sam said quietly.

“I know. I will miss all of you very much. OK, changing the subject. Do you remember when we had to tell Bra’tak that we don’t have mighty warships?”

“Ya we told him we have shuttles,” Daniel said laughing.

“Or going back to the 1960’s and dressing up Teal’c,” Jack said.

“Do you remember when we all had Urgo in our brains?” Sam asked.

“Ya, and Teal’c drank an entire carafe of hot coffee?” Jack replied.

“We have had many wonderful times together. You all stood up for me here on Earth and became my family when I left my homeworld.”

“Aw come on, T!! We were trying to lighten it up a bit here,” Jack said jokingly.

“Nonetheless, O’Neill, the three of you are my family.”

“Alright, c’mon, group hug,” Jack said, and they all stood up from the table and all 4 embraced each other.

After dinner, it was Jack and Daniel’s turn to clean up. Sam started the wood fire, and Teal’c got his room ready. When the chores were done, they all met on the deck and sat around talking and listening to the sounds of the night. They each eventually retired for the night.

Sam was the first one up Saturday morning. She got the coffee going for them, and set out an easy breakfast of bagels and schmear. She took a cup of coffee and bagel outside and sat on the dock enjoying her morning. She eventually heard all the guys up and about inside, but she just wanted to sit in the morning sun. Jack eventually came out to join her.

“Hey sunshine, how are you doing?” he asked. He sat in the chair next to her.

“I’m fine. Just enjoying the morning.” She looked over to him and continued, “Jack, I’m really going to miss you.”

“I know. I’m really going to miss you too.”

“I mean, we don’t even know when the next time is that we will see each other after you move. I won’t even get to see where you live for who knows how long. You won’t have friends right away, and I just think about how lonely you might be.” 

“Sam, I made this choice for you, for us. If this wasn’t something I could handle, I wouldn’t do it. We’ll figure it out as we go along.” He took her hand in his and held it. “We’ll figure it out together.” 

She smiled up at him, then put her head back in the chair and took in the sun and the sounds of nature. She took a deep breath in, and let it out. “It’s like we just started, and you have to go.”

“I will always be there for you. Believe me,” he said, squeezing her hand. “Do you want to come inside, or get ready for the day or anything?”

“Can I have a few more minutes? It is so relaxing out here.”

“Of course you can,” and he smiled at her. He stood up and bent over and kissed her gently. “I mean it. Believe me.” He put his hand on her face, and she brought her hand up over his.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “I love you,” she added before he went inside.

They all got ready for the day and used the morning as a cleaning day. They each did different chores like sweeping, dusting, chopping firewood, breaking down boxes, and washing dishes. They loaded the truck up with the garbage, and they all took a trip to town to the dumpster to get rid of the trash. They stopped at a local diner for lunch and spent the afternoon laughing and joking around like they normally do. They went to the grocery store to pick up dinner because they were running out of food already. They agreed on a frozen lasagna they could cook in the oven. It was a perfect afternoon, which promised to turn into a perfect evening. 

The moon was half full tonight, and cast a beautiful light around them. They ate outside again under the moonlight. After they cleaned up after dinner, someone had the idea that a game of poker would be a good idea. They guys brought the table back inside the cabin. They all started to sit, but Jack took Sam’s hand and said, “Walk with me?” And they went back outside.

He walked her down to the dock. They stood in the moonlight, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her. He laid his chin on her head and they enjoyed a quiet moment alone. She placed her hands on his arms in front of her.

“I just wanted some time alone with you to make sure you are OK. So, just me, you, and nature.” He started swaying back and forth with her almost like they were dancing to the sounds of crickets and frogs. 

“You’re quite the romantic, Jack,” she said softly. Then she turned around to face him. She embraced him and kissed his neck.

“Yes. I can be,” he said with a smile to his voice. 

She moved her kisses up his neck to his mouth, then pulled back to look him in his eyes. She brought her hands up to his chest, and he wrapped his arms behind her back.

“I am OK. And I love you,” she said softly. 

He looked down at her and kissed her, more passionately than before. “Sam, you know I don’t have much time left before I move. I don’t want more time to go by without having you - all of you - in my life. This month has changed me. You have changed me. For the better. I can’t promise you a future that will be smooth. I can’t even tell you when we will see each other again after I move.” His voice got softer, and he looked her in the eyes. “But what I can tell you is that I will love you with everything in me.”

“Jack…..what are you doing?” she tentatively asked.

He looked at her. Her eyes were silver in the moonlight, not her normal blue. He wasn’t complaining. The moonlight made her even more beautiful. He took her hands in his.“I don’t know where we will live. I don’t know where we will work. I don’t know when we can retire. All I know is that I want you in my life. Always.” He kept his gaze locked on her. He felt her tensing up in anticipation of something. With a quiet voice, and his sexy rumble, he asked,

“Samantha Carter, will you marry me?”

She put her hands to his face and brought his head in for a kiss. She held his lips to hers as he held her waist. She began to smile and pulled back.

“I did say we shouldn’t wait too long, didn’t I?” She laughed a little. 

He smiled back at her and said, “So how about it? Take a chance on me?”

“Yes, Jack. Definite yes.” She gave him the smile that lights up his world.

“So, I don’t have anything to make this proper here tonight. So I came up with this…” and he pulled out the yellow plastic ring. He took her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. “This will have to do until I can make this right. Plus, you can take it off and carry it with you, or take it off and put it somewhere else as a reminder of tonight.” He kissed her hand.

She looked at her hand and thought of how thoughtful and kind this was. She got a bit choked up over this gesture. After he got done putting the temporary ring on her, she put her hand back on his chest. 

“Make this right? Jack, this is wonderful,” she said quietly. “I can’t believe what a smoothy you are. And I mean that in a good way. I’m not big on jewelry anyways. Can’t wear jewelry at work when I have to go through the Gate. Um, I’m also not big on changing my name...” And he kissed her deeply again, to get her to stop talking. Kissing her in the moonlight, at his cabin. He could never have imagined they would end up at this point in their lives. They held each other close for some time. 

“I already had an idea about the no-jewelry-at-work thing. So how about we go back inside? The guys may have helped me with things today, and we can talk over everything,” he said. 

“OK, sure. And thank you.” He took her hand and they started to walk inside.

“For what,” he asked.

“For wanting to be my husband. Oh my god, Jack!” and she stopped them from walking.

“Carter - what?!” he said, startled by her exclamation.

She looked at him and laughed. “Jack. I’m going to be your wife.” They stared at each other then they both started laughing.

“Why yes, that is normally how this works,” he said through laughter. “C’mon, let’s go tell the guys.”

They went back inside and found Daniel and Teal’c at the picnic table playing Go Fish. Daniel looked up at them and saw Sam’s face glowing. 

“I guess congratulations are in order?” Daniel asked.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Jack said, and smiled at Sam.

Daniel and Teal’c each took turns hugging and congratulating Sam and Jack. They sat down at the table and started discussing the plans to Sam. 

“When we were in town yesterday, I took some time to call back to the SGC. I let Hammond know what I was up to. So, I was thinking, wedding in my backyard. This would let more people come. Daniel said he’d love to officiate. We’d get catered food. What do you think?” he asked Sam.

“I can’t believe you put so much thought into this already. I think that sounds wonderful. Something small and intimate, not crazy. Just friends and family. I can call Mark to see if they can come.” She stopped suddenly, and Jack knew what was coming. She looked at him and he held her hand. The look he gave her said, ‘I know…’

“My dad…” she trailed off. They all looked at her now. They knew there was nothing they could say to make her feel better. But Sam continued, tears starting to form in her eyes, “Teal’c, since my dad is gone, do you think you could walk me out to Jack on our wedding day?”

For the first time ever, Jack swore he saw emotion pass through Teal’c. Teal’c replied to Sam, “SamanthaCarter, there would be no honor higher for me than to do this for you. Yes, of course I will walk you out to your betrothed.” She got up and went around to Teal’c and hugged him tight, and her tears flowed out of her.

“Thank you,” she said sobbing. She turned to Jack to find him already standing and waiting for her. She collapsed in his embrace and he held her until she quieted down. 

“Alright guys, I’m going to bed. I will see you in the morning,” Sam got up and started walking to the bedroom. 

“I’ll be right in,” Jack replied. Jack spoke to Daniel and Teal’c. “You guys watch out for her for me, OK?”

“You know that we will, O’Neill. And congratulations.”

“Thanks, T. We’ve come so far together as a team, and now the time is over.”

“It will never be over, O’Neill. You are like a brother to me, as is DanielJackson. SamanthaCarter is my sister and she will be cared for in your absence.”

“We will miss you, Jack. But it’s never goodbye. We have tomorrow morning together, so let’s make the best of it,” Daniel added.

“You’re right. Well, let me get to bed with my almost-wife. That sounds good, doesn’t it? _Wife_. Samantha Carter is going to be my wife,” Jack said in child-like wit. 

“Ya, and Jack, do us a favor and keep it down in there tonight, will ya?” Daniel joked.

“No promises,” Jack said with a sparkle in his eye.


	9. THE LAST MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly conversations that show how the characters interact, how some have things never discussed before, and shows family dynamics, whether blood relative or family by choice.

Jack entered the bedroom to find Sam changing into one of his t-shirts for bed. She was still crying.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked gently.

“Jack, I miss him. I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin the night or the weekend. But I miss him,” she cried. He walked to her and took her in his arms.

“Don’t apologize. You aren’t ruining anything. C’mere,” and he pulled back the blanket and sheets and crawled into bed with her and held her through her pain and tears. “He loved you, Sam. Very much,” he whispered in her hair. He kissed her head and just held her.

When she calmed down a little, she rolled onto her right side to face him. She laced her left leg between his legs, as she always does when they lay like this. He wiped her tears from her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I know he did. I just always imagined he’d be there on my wedding day,” she said looking into his eyes.

“I know. I know you did. I’m sure his spirit or essence or whatever it is that Daniel calls it will be there for you.”

“Jack…..” she said with a smile, and arching her body up closer against his.

“Mmmm, what?” he said smiling back, with his body reacting to hers.

“We’re getting married,” she said playfully. 

“I know…” he said, and started to kiss her. Then they enjoyed one last night of passion at the cabin. Quietly as they could.

…

Morning came and she woke to find herself draped across his naked body. She tried to roll over to get up, but he grabbed her and held her for a few moments. She laid her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. His arms were both around her, her leg over his waist. He was caressing her arm, and she was drawing circles in his chest hair.

“I guess we need to get up,” he said with a sigh.

“If we have to,” she said with a small laugh.

“The last day here is the clean up day, but I’d like to eat first. I should have a checklist but I don’t. Everything has to go: food, clothes, bedding, all of it. I have a local lady come once a month to check on the place, but I like to have the place cleared out for her. She lets me know of any power issues or structural things.”

“That’s nice you can do that. I’ll help any way I can.”

“You already have,” he said, then kissed her head and motioned to get up. She grabbed some clothes and went straight to the bathroom to shower.

He threw on some shorts and a shirt and went to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. Daniel and Teal’c came out after the coffee was going.

“Hey, ‘mornin. You sleep well?” Jack asked.

“Good morning, Jack. Well, we had to sit out on the deck for a while last night,” Daniel joked.

“Sorry, what can I say?” Jack said with a smile, and threw his hands in the air in feigned defeat.

“Just give me some coffee,” Daniel said with a smirk. “I’m happy for you, but these walls are thin.” Teal’c stood there staring at Jack before grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Don’t let Sam know, she’d be embarrassed for life,” Jack said.

“Indeed,” was the last word on that topic.

They cooked the rest of the bacon and eggs, and they ate before they started cleaning up. Sam bagged up the towels and linens. Jack cleaned out the fridge and wiped it down. Teal’c made sure the grill was turned off, then swept the deck outside and the floors inside. Daniel grabbed the trash and put it in the back of Jack’s truck. Jack unplugged everything he could find, turned off the water heater, and turned the fridge to 47 degrees. They packed up the vehicles, and drove to town to dump the trash.

After they got done, Sam said, “Well, you guys have a safe trip home, OK? I’m going to need you both at my wedding. I’m getting married. To him,” pointing to Jack and smiling big. She went to give them both hugs. “I had a great weekend with you.”

They all smiled at Sam and the happy look on her face. “Ya, we can’t believe you said yes to him,” Daniel said very jokingly pointing to Jack. “You have a safe trip, too, and we’ll see you soon. Hammond changed our mission to Thursday so we can be back in time for the wedding,” Daniel said. “He said you are still on leave, but this is just a follow up trip for me anyways. We can have SG-5 or 6 cover while you are otherwise occupied,” he said sarcastically.

Sam blushed and smiled at that comment. They all said their goodbyes, Teal’c bowed his head, and they got in their vehicles to drive back to Colorado Springs. Sam buckled in and stared at her temporary ring. She couldn’t imagine a more simple, yet perfect, gesture from Jack.

“You know, this weekend was pretty amazing,” she said to him as they drove off.

He glanced over to her, “Yes, it was. How are you doing with all of our changes?”

“Oh I’m fine. I think I’m going to like being your wife. Your bubble gum machine ring was a really special gesture, Jack. I’m totally keeping this.”

“I hope you will like being my wife. I guess we do need to start talking about wedding stuff, don’t we?” he said with a beaming smile. “Do you want wedding rings? I mean, I can wear one at work, eventually, but how do you feel about one for you?”

“Well, ya, I do want one. I just won’t be able to wear it much, that’s all.”

“I did have an idea for something that you could wear all the time,” he said with a smile.

“Really? What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“I was thinking of matching custom dog tags. There’s places you can get them printed instead of stamped, and I was thinking maybe having our names on them with our wedding date. You could attach it to your regular dog tag chain, and unless someone is looking down your shirt, no one would know,” he said with a laugh.

“Jack O’Neill, that is incredibly thoughtful, and rather romantic. Who knew?” she said sarcastically. That made him smile.

“Glad you like it. So I already have a caterer set up for the food, chairs, tables, and a bartender. And, if you want,” he paused to look over to her briefly, “one of the Generals offered us his membership suite at the Garden of the Gods Resort for the weekend and through Tuesday if we wanted. Or we can just stay at my place, or your place, I’m good either way.” 

“Oh wow, seriously? I have always wanted to stay there. I’d like that very much. Thank you. That is very kind of him to offer that to us.”

“I’m just not sure when we are going to get to go on a real honeymoon. But I will think of something,” he said.

“Jack, I’m not going to change my name. All my papers and peer-reviews, as well as my entire military career is Carter.”

“That is perfectly fine with me. I didn’t really think you would anyways. So for the wedding itself, how formal do you want to go?”

“As a little girl, I had always imagined a formal wedding with the white dress and all that, but, that all went out the window with Pete. I don’t want that, and I realize now I never really did. I’d like something more simple, yet elegant. So, I was thinking a sleeveless, almost tank-style satin dress, with a fitted body, floor length, and a very light shade of blue. For you, I was thinking an Italian linen shirt, with dress pants and a vest? Maybe grey with a coordinated light blue shirt?”

“Definitely the linen shirt, but maybe no vest?” he asked.

“Ya, whatever makes you comfortable. Really, it’s OK, just not too formal.” She looked at her phone, and saw she had signal strength again. “Hey, my phone has signal again, I’d like to call Mark.”

“OK sure, go ahead,” he told her.

The phone rang, and Mark answered.

“Hi Mark, it’s Sam,” she started the call.

_‘Hi Sam, how are you?’_

“I’m good, how are you guys doing?”

_‘We are good, kids are growing too fast.’_

“They do tend to do that,” she said intending to lighten the conversation. “Mark, something has come up very fast in my life. I hope you understand,” she paused to give Mark a chance to speak.

_‘OK, what’s up, Sam?’_

“Jack O’Neill has asked me to marry him, and I’ve said yes. I would very much like it if you guys could come to my wedding.”

_‘Isn’t that a bit out in left field? I never even knew you guys were dating. Heck, I didn’t think you guys could date. Kinda soon after Pete, don’t you think? How long has this been going on?’_

She knew the Pete topic would come up. Mark is who set them up in the first place. “Not long at all, maybe a month, but Mark, we have had feelings for each other for much, much longer. And Pete showed me where my heart really was. He wasn’t right for me.” That may have come out much more harsh than she intended, or perhaps may have sounded harsh, because there was a deafening silence on the phone. 

_‘I know,’_ Mark eventually said. _‘When is your wedding?’_

“It’s, um, on Saturday,” Sam told him.

_‘That’s fast, Sam. Alright, let me see if I can even get a flight out there for me and the kids. Can I call you later?’_

“Yes, of course, thank you. You guys can stay at my house.” They finished the call, said their goodbyes, and she hung up the call. “He’s going to see about getting flights. He will call me back.”

“I take it that this is still progress in mending your relationship with him?”

“Yes, it’s still not where I’d like it, but it works for us. At least he is trying to come to the wedding.,” she said. “I was thinking of also asking him to walk me out to you with Teal’c, or rather, Murray,” she said laughing.

“Ah, yes, Murray. Good old Murray,” Jack laughed. Murray was the name they used for Teal’c when they went to the surface of Earth. Teal’c has to wear a hat or other head pieces to cover his Jaffa tattoo. 

“I’d like to have Cassandra be my witness. And I’d really like to have a Handfasting ceremony with you instead of the ‘normal’ western wedding.”

“What is that?” Jack asked.

“It’s an old ancient Celtic form of bonding where ropes or braids are used to tie together the couple’s hands during the ceremony. Back then it was used as a trial wedding, and after one year if you didn’t like your mate, you could leave them. However, I’d very much like mine to be permanent,” she said with a smile. “I was hoping Daniel has some sort of cord or rope from one of our missions that we could use. I’d love to try to tie in some of our missions into our wedding somehow.”

“Sam, that sounds beautiful. Whatever you want. This is your day. I’m really not that complex. I’d be fine with a judge, but this is about you.”

“Well, it’s really ‘our’ day…” she began before he cut her off.

“Ah!! Sam. It will be about you. All about you,” and he glanced over to her with one of his incredibly sexy looks when his eyes burned into her.

Sam’s phone rang a few hours later. “It’s Mark,” she said.

“Hi Mark,” she answered.

 _‘Hi Sam. I was able to get a flight. We can get in Friday afternoon around 1:00,’_ Mark replied.

“OK, great, I will come get you guys and take you to my house. Thank you, Mark.”

_‘Sam, are you sure this is what you want?’_

“This is the most sure I have felt about anything. This feels right to me, Mark,” she replied confidently.

 _‘OK, Sam, then I am happy for you. We will see you in a few days,’_ Mark replied then they hung up.

“You OK?” Jack asked.

“Ya, I am. It’s just how our dynamic is now. I’ll be fine.”

They kept driving through the night. He had to stop to take a nap before finishing the drive back home. And after the normal 14 hours of the drive, they were back in Colorado Springs at about 3 o’clock in the morning on Monday. He drove straight to his house instead of dropping her off at her house.

“I’ll take you home after we get some sleep. Come on in,” he said. And they went inside and collapsed and went to sleep.


	10. THE DRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans begin, and Sam tries to find the perfect dress. But can she get it all done in one week? I struggled a bit with this chapter. I just want to dive straight in to the wedding, but there's a week in between the cabin and the wedding. So I decided to make dialog with Sam and Cassie, as the show doesn't really dive in to that relationship. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is the influence for Sam's dress [ Here](https://flic.kr/p/2iEcXi6)

Monday was spent making lists and more lists, and going to the courthouse to get the official marriage license. Jack finally dropped Sam off at her house so she could do her laundry, and get her car. She drove back to Jack’s place for dinner and more wedding prep discussions. They ordered a pizza and sat around talking about the next week.

“I was thinking the guys could use my house on Saturday to get ready. Mark will be staying there with the kids, but you could maybe stay with him, or maybe with Daniel on Friday? I could stay here to get ready with Cassie and the stylist I’d like to hire. That way I will already be here. You know, so you don’t get to see me before the wedding,” Sam said with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m sure we can do that. Whatever the future Mrs. O’Neill wants,” he said back to her.

“Very well, Mr. Carter,” she said with a laugh. She looked at him intently for a moment. “Can you believe how far we have come? All this time, we kept coming back to each other.” 

He looked back at her, “I’m glad we made it work.” There was a knock on his door. He went to the door to find Daniel, Teal’c, and General Hammond at his house.

“Gentlemen, please, come in,” Jack said. “Should we order more food?”

“I think for once I will take you up on that offer,” Hammond said.

Sam heard Hammond’s voice and stood. “At ease, Colonel. This is purely a social call, not like the last time I came here,” Hammond said. They all smiled and recalled the last time they all met at Jack’s. Hammond told them that he was removed from Command.

They all assembled in Jack’s living room, taking what pizza was left, and getting beers or sodas from the kitchen. Jack made a call to order more food, then joined everyone in the living room.

“Jack, Sam, I wanted to take some time before the wedding to give you my best wishes,” Hammond started. “I have watched you both over the past years. I have to admire you both for keeping yourselves so professional at all times, especially knowing what I know now. Jack, I will miss having you around. I’ll make sure Sam comes to visit you as often as her work will allow.”

“Thank you, sir, that is very kind of you to say,” Sam said. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, sir, thank you. I’ll hold you to that,” Jack replied. “So, looks like we have a wedding to plan!”

Sam looked to Daniel and asked, “Daniel, do you have any sort of rope, or line, or braid or something, that we have cataloged from another planet? I’d like you to do a Handfasting ceremony for our wedding. Since you will be officiating, I want something of your work incorporated. And a Handfasting seems more fitting to our lives than a regular Western American wedding.”

“Sam, I’d be honored to find something to use for that. I’m sure I have something that can do the trick. Let me look tomorrow. And you just gave me an idea….” Daniel stopped mid sentence. 

“What?” Sam and Jack said at the same time.

“Oh you will have to wait and see,” Daniel said as there was a knock on the door. But it wasn’t the pizza man.

“Uncle Jack!” exclaimed the young lady at the door.

“Cassie! It’s so good to see you again,” Jack said, as he hugged her, then let Cassandra in the house.

Sam ran up to hug Cassie. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this, Sam! And it’s about time you two made up your minds to be together!” Cassie laughed. “I got all my homework done for the week. My teacher said it’s OK for me to take an absence for my Aunt’s wedding,” Cassie smiled. 

“Hi Cassie,” said Daniel. She walked to him and hugged him. She gave Teal’c a hug and said hi. She turned to Hammond and said hi and didn’t exactly know if she should hug him or not. 

“Hi Cassandra, it is good to see you again,”Hammond said, extending his hand.

“Hi, sir. Nice to be back,” Cassie said. 

“So how is University going for you? How’s Boulder?” Daniel asked.

“Going well. I’m a senior next year, then I start right in to my PhD program. Just like Aunt Sam,” Cassie said.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Sam.

“You met anyone special yet?” Daniel continued.

“No, and I don’t really have time for relationship stuff. Plus, most guys are dumb and it’s hard to have conversations when their eyes gloss over when you talk about things they just don’t get,” Cassie replied.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it worked out pretty well for me,” Jack said, and everyone laughed at his comment.

“Well, ya, I guess. So, what’s this I hear of a wedding?” Cassie said sarcastically to change the subject.

“Well, you and me are going dress shopping the next few days, finding a stylist for the both of us on Saturday, getting our hair done, getting our nails done. We will just be pampered ladies this week,” Sam said. 

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes and turned back to the guys and said, “Yes, and us guys will just get dressed like we do every day, and drink beer,” and they all laughed. 

The pizza man finally came, and they all sat around eating and talking about the wedding, Cassie’s school, work, and every other topic in between. Around 8 o’clock, Hammond left. An hour later, Sam and Cassie left to go back to Sam’s. 

Jack gave Sam a hug and kiss and asked, “Will I see you at all this week?”

“I’m pretty sure I can arrange something. I want to spend time with Cass and go to work to see what Daniel has planned for the ceremony. I’d like you to be there for that. They have to go off-world Thursday, so we can go tomorrow or Wednesday. In the meantime,” she said and took his head and gave him a lingering kiss.

“Ew gross. Get a room,” Cassie said.

“I’ll see you later,” Sam said to Jack. “Good night guys, I’ll catch up with you at work.”

On the ride home, Sam and Cassie got caught up on everything. “Why did you guys wait so long to finally get together?” Cassie asked.

“Well, at work it would have been bad for us both if anyone found out. Plus I just think the time wasn’t right until now. I don’t think it would have worked if we had tried this sooner.”

“I’m glad finally you did. Now we can be a real family. I wish my mom were here.”

“Cassie, I’m sure she is. She will always be with you, no matter what. She loved you with all her heart. I miss her too. And you will always be our family, no matter what.”

They arrived at Sam’s and unloaded Cassie’s things into the guest room. They both got ready for bed and stayed up talking for another hour before they got too tired and went to bed. 

In the morning, Sam got up to make coffee and breakfast for them. Cassie joined her after she smelled the coffee.

“Sam, how did you know that Uncle Jack was the one for you?”

“I don’t know if there was a single moment when I knew. He and I have spent the last 8 years working close together. There were a lot of little looks or comments over time, lots of time spent in situations where we had to rely on each other,” Sam paused for a moment to drink more coffee. “Then there was Pete. I tried to be happy with Pete. But my heart hurt at the thought of never having those little looks or comments ever again from Uncle Jack. I felt I was making a huge mistake with Pete. And then my dad died,” Sam stopped.

“I’m sorry about Jacob, Sam. I really am. I loved him a lot.”

“Thank you,” and Sam reached to squeeze Cassie’s hand. “My dad told me to not let rules stand in my way of what I really wanted. He meant Jack. The night that my dad died, Jack ended up coming over. He held me when I was inconsolable. He stayed with me all night long on my couch. He was there for me in the morning to make sure I was OK,” Sam looked at Cassie and continued, “I think it was then that I really knew. So maybe that is the point in time when I knew.”

“The couch? You mean he didn’t try to sleep with you?” Cassie asked.

Sam laughed, “No, Cass, he did not. My dad had just died. I didn’t need sex, I needed a friend. And he was there.”

“Maybe one day I will find someone like Uncle Jack.”

“I know that you will. OK what do you say I get on the computer and start looking for someone to help us on Saturday? Then we can go to find us some dresses? I know the basic style that I want. You can pick whatever you want, OK? Don’t worry about the price.”

“OK, I’ll go get ready while you are looking online.”

The two of them spent the morning looking online, and traveling to, various places that could possibly help them get ready with hair, makeup, and getting dressed on Saturday for the wedding. They found a team of sisters who owned a local salon called Seven Seas Salon. One sister was a Navy Gulf War Veteran, the other started out as a school teacher. They turned their passion for hair and style into a new business after the Veteran sister got out of the Navy due to PTSD. Both sisters could come to the house Saturday to help Sam and Cassie get ready for the big day.

“Well, that is done. Why don’t we go home and relax now?”

“Yes! Thank you. It’s been a long day.

Sam called Jack to let him know that they found the stylists, and gave him the price. 

“No price is too big for you. So no dress yet?” he asked.

“No, but we only got through three stores before they all closed for the night. Tomorrow is another day. I may run up to check out one or two places near Denver. I’m also going to work tomorrow to see Daniel. I could meet you there if you like?”

“Sure, I can do that. We’re meeting at Daniel’s tonight, so I have to get going. But call me tomorrow and let me know what time you head in to work.”

“I will.”

“Alright you two have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Very much. You guys have fun tonight. I will see you tomorrow,” and they hung up the phone.

…

Sam let Cassie sleep in on Wednesday. Sam went to the SGC to meet Jack and Daniel. Sam went straight to Daniel’s office.

“Hey, Daniel,” she said.

“Hi Sam, I have an idea for you. Is Jack here?”

“I haven’t seen him yet. Let me go to Hammond’s office to see if I can find him.” 

Sam went up to Hammond’s office, and sure enough, there was Jack.

“Colonel Carter, come on in,” Jack said with a grin. “We were just talking about my new job in DC. Should be quite boring compared to traveling with you guys, but at least I’ll get to read your reports.”

“I can think of one positive outcome of your new job,” she said with a smile. Hammond smiled and looked down at his hands at her comment. 

“Yes, well, there is that,” Jack said back to her.

“Sir, may I borrow General O’Neill? We are meeting with Daniel about Saturday,” Sam asked.

“Yes, of course, Colonel. I think we were done here anyways,” Hammond said.

“Thank you, sir,” Jack said, and stood up to leave with Sam. 

Sam and Jack walked back to Daniel’s office.

“Daniel,” Jack said in his normal greeting to his friend.

“Jack,” Daniel replied. “So I had an idea. I assume Sam has explained to you what Handfasting is?”

“Yes, she did.”

“OK, then I think I have the perfect idea for you.” Daniel took out a long piece of material that looked like a thin tube of fabric. “This was part of my robes that I wore on Abydos. It went around my shoulders and could be used to tie my garments together. This could easily be used to tie your hands together as I perform your ceremony.”

Sam’s eyes glossed over and got a bit watery. “Daniel, that would be perfect,” she said, picking up the material and holding it in her hands. “Thank you.”

Jack put his hand on Sam’s back and gently massaged her as his own emotions caught him off guard. “That is nice, Daniel. Unexpected, but nice. Thank you,” Jack said.

“OK, great. So do you guys want to do your own vows, or do you want me to whip something up?”

Sam had thought about her wedding day her entire life. It was always the same. A traditional, American Western wedding, where the officiant would read a statement, and the bride and groom would repeat the words. But since her work with the Stargate Program, she has encountered numerous other cultures and saw how they did things differently. She knew the people they met all came from Earth, but the cultures were still new to her. Now she wanted to bring some of that tradition and culture to their wedding.

Then there was Jack. There was nothing traditional or ‘normal’ about their relationship. Their work had put them in situations where they depended on one another for survival. She trusted him fully with her life. Now she trusted him with her body and soul. She almost needed something new and different to cement their lives together. Jack was still behind her, so she turned a bit to face him.

“I’d very much like to come up with our own, if that’s OK with you,” she said to Jack.

“Are you sure? You know I’m not a man of man words,” he said with a small joking tone.

“Jack, please. I don’t care if Daniel writes it for you to read. But I’d like to do something original.”

“Alright,” Jack said, looking to Daniel, “whatever the lady wants,” then smiled back at Sam.

“OK, guys there is one more thing. I won’t tell you because I want it to be a surprise. But, you are both right handed, right,” Daniel asked. They both shook their heads in affirmation.

“Good. So for the ceremony, I will have you hold your left hands together, here, let’s practice,” Daniel said, having then face each other, and holding their left hands. “I will lace my tie around your hands and wrists like this,” and he wrapped them up with the tie. “This leaves your right hands free for the rest of the ceremony. When I get done with the official ceremony, I will ask you to kiss, then the two of you remove the tie.”

Jack took this quite literally, and kissed Sam right there in Daniel’s office. This instantly made Sam blush and turn her head with a smile.

“Jack!” she whispered. “Not at work!” she said a bit louder.

“Sorry, I was just following Daniel’s orders,” he said with his sexy grin.

Daniel laughed a bit, and said, “Yes, just like that. OK, before the kiss, I will show you the surprise. I won’t forget it.”

“OK, thank you, Daniel,” Sam said. “So I guess I need to get back home and pick up Cassie.”

“Whatcha doing?” asked Jack.

“We are going up to Denver to look for a dress. There’s at least one store up there that may have what I want. I’d like to get moving soon so we can be back at a reasonable time.”

“OK, sounds good. Let me walk you up.”

Sam and Jack left Daniel’s office, and Sam began the rest of her day.

…

Sam and Cassie arrived at the first shop near Denver. After yesterday’s bust, neither were hopeful for today. They were running out of time. The first store had one dress that may work, but Cassie suggested they check the other one before deciding.

They got to the second store and were being helped by a wonderful woman named Janice. The name shook them both a bit, because it was so close to the name Janet. Sam tried on two dresses in a pale shade of blue. When she stepped out in the first one, Cassie said it was OK. It may work. So Sam went back to try on the second. Sam gasped at her reflection before walking out to Janice and Cassie. Cassie’s eyes got big, and Janice helped zip Sam up. Sam slowly turned around, and both she and Cassie knew this was the dress.

It was a light blue, sleeveless satin dress. It hugged Sam’s curves in just the right places. It fell to the ground just barely touching. It wasn’t fluffy, nor did it have a train. Just plain and straight, and yet was so elegant on Sam it seemed perfect. Sam stood there speechless just staring and turning around looking at herself. 

She whispered aloud, “It’s perfect.”

“It really is, Sam, I love it,” Cassie said.

“Let me go grab a few pairs of shoes that will go well with that dress, I’ll be right back,” Janice said.

“Sam, it is beautiful. Why don’t I leave you here with Janice and I’ll go see if I can find something here for me,” Cassie said.

“Thank you, Cassie.”

Janice brought Sam a few pairs of shoes. Sam settled on a silver pair of ankle strap heels. She didn’t have to worry about wearing heels with Jack. She also grabbed a pair of silver ballet slippers for later during the day Saturday.

Cassie had found a dress she liked in a light shade of purple. The dress came right above Cassie’s knees, and had spaghetti straps made of clear gemstones, and draped low on her back. Sam loved it. Cassie picked a pair of silver slingback heels to sort of match Sam’s. Satisfied with their day, they drove back to Sam’s.

On the ride home, everything hit Sam at once. In less than three days, Sam would be married. To Jack O’Neill. Sam said to herself, _‘I am marrying Jack O’Neill,’_ and she smiled the entire way home.


	11. THE WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding. This is a longer chapter, but a lot going on that I tried very hard to capture the essence of all of the characters. This was incredibly fun to write. I spent the better part of a day writing this, then I proofed this like 4 or 5 times before posting for you. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next one will be their wedding night, so there'll be more hot J/S romance in a day or two.
> 
> To recall, this is the influence for Sam's dress [ Here](https://flic.kr/p/2iEcXi6)

Time seemed to be standing still for Sam. It was ‘only’ Friday. She has been anticipating Saturday for far longer than she realized. How many times over the last 8 years had she found herself stealing moments of imagination of herself and a future life with Jack? She did not know. It had to be many. In her imaginations with Jack, she never pictured ‘the perfect housewife’. With him, it was a life of adventure, friendship, and sex. Lots of sex. And now in less than 30 hours, they would be husband and wife.

As she drove to the airport to pick up Mark and the kids, she let her mind wander over the past years with Jack. He had always let her grow her wings at work. He never tried to protect her, unless it was when she was actually abducted or they were imprisoned together. She laughed at that. He accepted her for who she was, brains and all. He never made her choose. He let her walk through the path with Pete. He had his own path with Kerry. Both of those paths came to a halt, which opened up the future for her and Jack. And their future begins tomorrow.

She greeted Mark and the kids at the airport. 

“Aunt Sam, are you getting married?” Lisa asked.

“Yes, Lisa, I am. I am very excited. Hello David, how are you?” she asked her nephew. 

“Hi Aunt Sam, I’m good.” There was more awkward silence.

They got the baggage and went back to her car making small talk. She was OK with small talk. At least Mark was talking to her.

“Listen, Mark, I was wondering if you would be willing to join Murray and help walk me out to Jack tomorrow. Murray is also going to be Jack’s witness, but since dad isn’t here….” Sam dropped the rest of the sentence.

“Yes. I will do that for you. Sam, I know I’ve asked before, but are you sure you know what you are doing?”

“Mark, yes. I am very sure. I’ve not been this sure about anything ever in my life with anyone. He fits me. I fit him. I have loved him for a very long time.”

“But….never mind,” Mark said.

Sam glanced at him as she drove. “Mark, he is a good man. He changed his career path so we can be together. Not many people I know would risk or halt their career for another person. Just try to get to know him. You may end up liking him,” she said with a smile.

Mark gave a half smile and agreed to try.

…

Everyone met up at Sam’s house later that evening. Sam and Jack had food brought in by the same company who will be catering tomorrow. Tonight, no one had to cook or eat crappy pizza. Mark looked around at some of the people from Sam’s work, although he didn’t know what they really did. He thought Sam still did deep space telemetry or some astro-something with space. 

When Sam and Mark got inside, she introduced Jack to Mark.

“Mark, it is an honor to meet you,” Jack started, extending his hand out to Mark.

“Thank you,” taking Jack’s hand, and releasing it. “So, you’re the one,” streamed out of Mark’s mouth.

“Mark…” Sam gave him a warning. “Please try. I’ll leave you two,” and Sam left to go say hi to the rest of the people in the house. She thought she heard Jack trying to start a conversation with Mark. She hoped he was successful. After some small talk, Jack took Mark around to introduce him to everyone, including General Hammond. Sam thought that Mark was trying, and gave him a smile. 

After a few hours of eating, talking, laughing, and more eating, Sam decided it was time to get back to Jack’s to set up her stuff for tomorrow. Her dress was in her bedroom wrapped in a black garment bag, so no one could get a peak at it. She had packed a bag, which included changes of clothes to last through Tuesday if needed. She told everyone she was getting ready to leave, and took Jack into her bedroom to say good night.

“Well, this is it, I guess,” she started, and smiled big at him. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes, “I don’t think so. This is only the beginning,” and smiled and gave her one of his soft, passionate kisses that melted her knees. He eventually pulled back. Her eyes were still closed. She exhaled deeply.

“Wow,” and only now opened her eyes. “OK, then, save that for tomorrow,” she said with a longning smile. 

“I will have something much bigger and more fun for you tomorrow,” he said in his gruff voice.

“Mmmmm, I’m looking forward to that,” she joked and gave him a huge smile. “I guess I should get all my stuff to your house.”

“I’ll help you carry stuff to your car.”

They walked out of the bedroom to find everyone gathered in the hall and entrance way. Cassie had her stuff ready to go. They all said goodbye to everyone. As Sam got to the door, Mark stopped her.

“Hey, so, maybe he’s not so bad after all. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sam,” Mark said with a small smile.

“Thank you, Mark,” she returned a smile.

Sam then heard a most familiar voice across the sea of people, “I will see you tomorrow, Mrs. O’Neill.”

She looked and found his eyes looking at her. “I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Carter,” she said with her huge smile that lit his world. Everyone laughed as Sam and Cassie left for Jack’s house. 

…

Saturday morning came fast for Sam and Cassie. The ladies from Seven Seas Salon would be there by 1000. Sam woke up and stared at her dress hanging in the room. Was today really here? She felt a tug of emotion grab her heart and she got verklempt. 

She got up around seven, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. When it was done, she took a cup and sat in her living room. Thoughts of the day flooded her mind. _‘Mrs. Jack O’Neill. Mrs. Samantha Carter-O’Neill. Samantha O’Neill. Samantha Carter.’_ “Ugh. Keep it simple,” she said out loud to herself. 

“Hi Sam, what’s up?” Cassie asked.

“Oh just going over the day in my head. I was thinking of different iterations of what my name could be. But I’m still settled on Samantha Carter,” she said smiling. 

They both got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast and clean the space up. They each went to take their shower, and change into robes. Robes didn’t have to go over their heads after their hair was done. A little before 1000, Julie and Jessica arrived from Seven Seas Salon. 

“Hi guys, welcome! Thanks again for doing this for us,” Sam said.

“Oh our pleasure! Thank you for giving us a chance. We did bring our camera, and we’d like to document this for our portfolio, if that is alright with you?”

“Absolutely fine with me,” Sam said. “So, what do we do first?” 

Julie said, “Make up, that way we won’t worry about getting any on your dresses.”

...

The caterers came to set up the backyard and get the food prepped. Chairs were set up in back for 30 guests. A white carpet was set down over the grass that led to a second white carpet area that was set up in front of the chairs in a ‘T’ formation. Off to the side yard is where a small tent was set up over chairs, tables, the bar, and the food. 

...

Inside, the Seven Seas ladies started with the makeup first, then moved to the hair. Sam’s makeup was left as natural as possible, allowing for her dress to accentuate her natural blue eyes. There was a touch of silver shimmer put on as eyeliner. Her lips were done with just a touch of a dark pink shine, nothing overpowering, but yet, made a statement that she did indeed have fine, supple lips.

Sam’s hair was done in long, wavy curls that were pulled back a little from her face. Her bangs were left to fall over her forehead in the same wavy curls, which helped accentuate her eyes. Jessica had put in small white and blue flowers in her hair like a small, thin tiara, just as Sam wanted. 

Around noon, Mark and Teal’c showed up at Jack’s. Sam was still sitting in the kitchen under the lights of the makeup and hair artists. Teal’c, or Murray as he would be called today, looked at Sam, and bowed his head to her in approval. Mark told her she looked beautiful.

“I’ll have to take your word for it. I haven’t seen myself yet,” she laughed. “I love the shirts you guys picked out, thank you,” referring to the plain, Italian linen shirts she had asked the guys to dress in. Teal’c was in a light yellow top, grey pants, and a matching grey Fedora which covered his Jaffa tattoo. Mark had on a light green shirt with grey pants.

…

Daniel and Jack showed up right behind Mark and Teal’c but were not allowed in the house. They went out back where Daniel set up a small table up front where he’d be performing the ceremony. On the table he put his robe tie for the Handfasting, the rings, and a small cup and what looked like a pot of tea. Jack wondered what that was for, but didn’t ask. 

Jack and Daniel started to mingle with guests as they waited for time to pass. Jack was internally nervous. He couldn’t believe that this day was finally here. He did often imagine a life with Sam through the years. He also had imagined other things he’d like to do with Sam. Things he used to feel guilty about thinking of her that way. But he no longer has to feel guilty. _‘I’m marrying Samantha Carter,’_ he said to himself.

...

The guys started seating guests who were starting to show up. With 30 minutes to go, Sam went in the bedroom with Jessica, and they got her in her dress. After Jessica zipped up Sam, she helped get her shoes on. Jessica gave Sam one more look and final touches, then asked, “Are you ready to see yourself?” 

“Yes, I am,” Sam said with a smile.

Sam turned to the full length mirror in Jack’s room. She inhaled deeply at the reflection staring back at her. She didn’t recognize the reflection. She could not remember a time ever in her life when she looked as elegant and beautiful. “Oh my god,” is all she could get out. She continued to stare and walked closer to the mirror. She looked at her hair, her makeup, that dress she picked. It was all perfect. 

“Jessica, thank you. It’s lovely. This is perfect. Thank you. For everything,” she said, still looking at herself in the mirror. “After you guys pick up, please, feel free to stay. Or pick up after the wedding. I don’t care, but please enjoy this day with us.”

“Thank you, Sam. I’ll ask Julie when she is done with Cassie.”

“OK then, I think it’s time to get married! Can you please go get Murray and have him get everyone ready?”

“Sure, and I’ll send in Cassie to you now,” Jessica said.

…

Everyone took their seats when Murray said it’s time to begin. Daniel and Jack went up front. Cassie came out first and went to stand to Daniel’s right. She told Jack to turn to face Daniel until she told him to turn around. 

“Sam wanted to be standing on the white carpet before you could see her,” Cassie told Jack.

When Murray, Mark, and Sam got to the beginning of the white carpet, Sam nodded to Cassie.

“OK, Jack, turn around,” Cassie said with a huge smile.

Jack turned to face Sam. For the first time in many, many years, Daniel saw and heard real emotion come from Jack. Jack inhaled deeply, and turned to grab Daniel’s shoulder. His breath hitched as he exhaled and whispered or gasped out, “Oh my god. She is gorgeous,” to Daniel. He had to suppress a tear or two escaping from his eyes. Daniel grabbed Jack’s arm in return, then Jack turned to watch the most beautiful woman in the world walk down to take her place at his side. 

Jack could not take his eyes off of her. The blue dress pulled at the blue in her eyes and the flowers in her hair. The lift from her heels put her almost at his height. He could look straight into her eyes. He could not believe that this was the same woman who was capable of close combat, capable of killing, and able to fly supersonic jets. This was the woman who he saw in fatigues, and other less-flattering clothing at work. Sure, he still found her attractive in all of that. Now she was approaching him as someone transformed into something so unexpected. She was always beautiful to him. But now her beauty went beyond just his vision. She seemed to have been able to penetrate his rough exterior and settle into his heart somewhere. 

She watched Jack’s reaction as she walked towards him. All she could do right now is smile at him. She noticed Jack had on a light blue shirt and grey pants, just as she had requested. Daniel had a light purple shirt that almost matched Cassie’s dress. The guys all looked great, but there was only one man on her mind at this moment, and he was now standing in front of her. 

Murray stepped to the side opposite Cassie, and Mark stayed a moment longer with Sam. Mark took Sam’s left hand, and offered it to Jack, who lovingly took it in his left hand. Mark went to sit down with his kids. Sam and Jack locked eyes and everyone around them faded. 

"Sam, my god you look incredible," Jack said.

They were lost in their own silent communication, both saying words that no longer needed to be said. But this was a wedding and they each had words for the other. She couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t stop staring at her with those brown eyes of his, and that face set in stone that he gives her when he is preoccupied thinking of her. His mouth had his distinct smile, barely turning up the edges of his lips.

Daniel took the robe tie off of the table and laid it across their hands. Jack took one end in his right hand and looped it around their wrists twice, Sam took the other end and did the same, in effect forming a tie around their wrists. They locked eyes again. After they got done with the loops, Daniel began.

“Sam and Jack, your friends and family have come today to witness your vows of love and dedication to one another. Today is a day that many of us never thought would happen. Your lives each took many different routes to get back here to each other. As you have now tied your hands together, let it symbolize the dedication and love that you both have had for each other over the years. Let this ceremony be your public statement that you both freely choose the other for marriage. Jack, please express your intentions to Samantha.”

Jack began, still caught in her eyes, “Samantha,” he choked on her name, and smiled after clearing his throat, “you have been in my life for over 8 years now. It has not been an easy road to get where we are today. I cannot promise you that our next road will be easy. But what I can promise you is that I will love you with everything in me,” he reached up to touch her face with his other hand. “I will help you make your dreams come true. I will be by your side no matter where this life, or this job takes you,” he squeezed her hand under the tie when he said the job part. She felt that and understood its message. “Samantha Carter, I choose to be your husband,” he choked up again at the word husband, “and I commit myself to you when things are hard, and when things are easy. As long as I am by your side, we will get through anything.”

Sam’s eyes welled up with tears, and she smiled at Jack. Then Daniel told her it was her turn. 

“Jonathan O’Neill”, she began with a smile, using his legal name, “you have been by my side for so long. We have come so far together, not even realizing it. I have loved you from afar for so long,” and more tears came. “I only wish my dad could be here today with us. But I guess in his own way, he is. Jack, today I choose to be your wife. I will stand by you when things are good, and I will walk with you and hold you when they are bad. As long as I am with you, we can do anything.”

Daniel said, “You may now remove the tie from your hands.” Jack and Sam both removed the tie and returned it to Daniel. Daniel continued, “In many cultures around the world, the ring symbolizes the commitment and agreement to be with each other for the rest of their days. In some places it acts as a warning sign that this person is already taken,” and there were some laughs in the audience at that statement. Daniel leaned back and grabbed the rings. “Jack, please state your commitment to Sam.”

“Samantha, take this ring as a symbol of my giving you my heart and soul. I think you have already had my heart and soul for a very long time now,” he smiled at her. “But, when you look at this ring, remember today, and the promises I am making to you. I love you. _Always._ ” He emphasised the word ‘always’, and then he put the ring on her finger. 

Daniel nodded to Sam to go. 

“Jack, take this ring as a symbol of the love and commitment I am giving you today. Let it remind you of my promises today, no matter where we end up in life. Know that I love you. _Always._ ” And she slipped the ring on his finger. 

Daniel continued, “In many cultures around the uni….world,” he stumbled over the words but caught himself. Jack gave him a glare, but smiled. “The tea ceremony is held in many different ways. Today I wanted to share a tradition with Sam and Jack to cement this marriage into the lives of those who stand with them. This cup was used at my wedding.” Sam and Jack both looked over to Daniel. “It’s OK, I want to do this for you,” and he filled the cup with tea. “This is the same ceremony I had at my wedding. The bride and groom drink tea from the same cup, then share it with those around them who witnessed the marriage. It was to recognize that this marriage is accepted in the tribe. These people around you are your tribe. Sam and Jack, please drink this tea, and share it with those around you.”

They took the cup, and each took a sip. Then shared the cup with Cassandra, Daniel, and Teal’c. Then the cup went to Mark, who started passing the cup to the rest of the guests who were seated. As the cup was making its way around, Sam turned to Daniel and said, “Daniel, that was very unexpected and wonderful. I know what this meant to you. Thank you.”

“I wanted to do something special for you both,” and smiled at them both. Jack just gave him a nod in understanding and appreciation. Eventually the cup came back up, and Teal’c placed it back on the table. “Ok, you two, please face each other and hold hands.”

Sam and Jack turned towards each other again, taking their hands together, and locking their eyes once again. Daniel finished the ceremony with, “Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, by the authority trusted to me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce Johnathan ‘Jack’ O’Neill and Samantha Carter to be husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your wife.”

Jack stared at his _wife_ for the first time. “My wife,” he said out loud. He took both of his hands around Sam’s face and leaned in to give her a sweet, tender kiss, which turned into a lingering open mouth kiss, after which he held her head in his hands and touched her forehead. The kiss actually reminded Sam of her hallucination kiss with Jack when she was stuck in the space cloud on board the Prometheus. He could hear applause around him, but all that mattered was her. He looked deeply into her eyes once again, and said, “I love you,” and kissed her again. 

Then there was a flurry of activity including pictures, talking with people, eating, and numerous toasts and roasts by people wishing them well. Sam got compliments from everyone on her dress and how amazing she looked. Jack kept catching her eye all afternoon when they weren’t mingling together. He was incredibly handsome today. The blue shirt went well with his chocolate eyes. 

People were starting to leave, and Jessica and Julie packed up and left. Jack gave them a huge tip on their way out. Jack found Sam out back talking with Cassandra and Hammond. She was just radiant today. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled up at him. 

“Jack, I am getting ready to leave. Congratulations to you both. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course, sir. You are family too,” Jack told him.

“Sam, you look absolutely stunning. You both clean up very well,” Hammond said with a laugh. 

“I will walk you out, George,” Cassie said. This left Sam and Jack a few moments alone together. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close as he stared into her eyes.

“Hello, wife,” he said to her, breathing so close to her lips she could feel the warmth on her.

“Hello, husband,” she replied. She gave him a long, deep kiss as her arms went around his back.

“What do you say we grab our stuff and get out of here? Cassie, Murray, Mark, and Daniel said they’d take care of the house after the caterer gets done.”

“Why sir, I love that idea very much,” and kissed him again. 

“Sam, you look absolutely stunning. You literally stole the breath out of me when I saw you.”

“You look incredibly gorgeous, too,” she replied, and kissed him again.

“Well, well, well, my wife seems to be rather frisky tonight.”

“I can’t help it. My husband is giving off vibes that I’m reacting to on a primal level,” joking back to the time they all got the virus that turned them into cavemen like creatures. They both laughed. 

He brought her in for a long embrace. She caressed his back as he held her. His hands slid up and down the satin material of her dress along her back. They stood like that until the caterer needed to take the tent down and carry larger items past them. They went inside to say goodbye to whoever was left. Mark was helping the kids get something to drink, and Daniel and Teal’c were in the living room. Sam walked up to Mark.

“Hi. Thank you for today, Mark. It meant a lot having you here for me.”

“Ya, you’re welcome. But I’m no replacement for dad.”

“Mark, you are family. You can’t replace dad, but you are my brother. We are all we have now. I hope that this can help mend some of our past.”

“I have to admit, he’s not a bad guy. He truly loves you, Sam. I hope we can meet up again at some point in the future.” 

“Thank you,” and Sam moved to give her brother a hug goodbye. “You guys can call a limo tomorrow if you want. We will pay for it. Or maybe Daniel or Murray can take you back to the airport. It was really good to see you again.”

“Thanks Sammie,” he said using her childhood name. She smiled because it reminded her of their dad. “Have a good night,” he said with a smirk. Sam blushed and went to the living room. Jack was talking to Daniel and Teal’c.

“Daniel, thank you for today. It was beautiful,” Sam said and went to hug him.

“Sam, you look incredible. You almost made Jack pass out when he saw you.”

“He lies. I did not.”

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t”

“Yes you did.”

Teal’c interjected, “Yes you did, O’Neill.” They all laughed. 

“Jack, when do you leave for DC?” Daniel asked.

“Um, on Thursday,” he said looking at Sam.

“Yes, so we don’t have a lot of time left,” she said hinting that she wanted to leave and have him to herself.

“OK, you guys go, get out of here. We will take care of the rest and make sure Mark and the kids get back to your house tonight, then to the airport tomorrow,” Daniel offered.

“Thanks again for everything, you guys,” Sam said, and hugged Teal’c.

“It was an honor, ColonelCarter,” Teal’c said. 

Jack reached out a hand and embraced Teal’c with the Jaffa handshake, then brought him in for an embrace. “Thank you, my brother. I will miss you,” Jack said.

“Likewise.”

Jack turned to Daniel. “Daniel, thank you for getting us hitched. I did like the ceremony. Thank you.” Jack gave Daniel a hug, then turned to his wife. “You ready?”

“Yes, my bag is in your room.”

“I’ll get it. Go say goodbye to Cass.”

Sam found Cassie in the kitchen with Mark’s kids. “Hey Cass, we are leaving now,” and embraced Cassie like she was her own child. “Thank you for being here for us. It means the world to me, to us.”

“I would not have missed this. At all. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Cass.” Jack came out of his room with their bags and went to hug Cassie. “Thank you. For everything. You have grown up to be a very beautiful woman. Keep in touch with me, OK?”

“You bet I will, Uncle Jack. Congratulations,” she said with a smile.

“OK, Mrs. O’Neill, let’s get out of here and have some alone time.”

Sam blushed and smiled at the same time. She turned around to find all the people in her life that were her family. SG-1 will never be the same. Jack was leaving soon. But they were family. That is all that mattered to her at that moment. She’d be back traveling through the Stargate in a week. As she turned to walk out the door with Jack, she saw her future. As long as she had him, everything else would be fine.


	12. THE WEDDING NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam have their first night together as husband and wife. But does Sam start to have doubts?
> 
> Garden of the Gods Resort does actually exist. It was the setting for the night. [ Click Here](https://www.gardenofthegodsresort.com/accommodations/one-or-two-bedroom-garden-of-the-gods-suite/)

Jack pulled up to the reception area of The Garden of the Gods Resort. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Sam, and offered his hand to her as she got out. He gave the bellman his name, and turned to Sam and offered his arm to her. She placed her hand inside his elbow, and they walked inside together. 

Jack gave his name at the registration desk. After a short welcome, a golf cart was called for them. They were told their bags would be brought to their room within the hour. Their golf cart arrived. It was one of the two-rowed ones, with a third seating area in the back. It was obviously used for transporting people, not playing golf. Jack escorted his wife to a seat in the second row, and he went around the other side to join her. They were driven to their building. Their driver parked the cart and escorted them into the building and showed them which way to the elevators. Jack thanked their driver and tipped him.

They got in the elevator and realized their room was on the top floor. They walked to their room holding hands. When they got to the room, Jack looked at her and asked, “You ready, Mrs. O’Neill?”

She looked at him and smiled. “Absolutely, Mr. Carter” was her reply, their pet names for each other obviously already chosen. He looked at her and gave her one of his laughs with the half smirk that made her toes curl.

He opened the door and they walked into a large room that was about the size of an apartment. The balcony opened up to the west, directly facing the mountain range, and a large part of the Garden Of The Gods park. Their eyes both got large as they took in their surroundings.

“Wow, General Ryan has good taste,” Jack exclaimed. 

“Wait, General Ryan? Like _the_ General Ryan?” Sam asked.

“Yes, ma’am. _The_ General Ryan.”

“How on earth did you manage this?” Sam asked. She walked over to the doors that opened to the balcony. She went out to look at her surroundings.

Jack went to the table where a bottle of champagne was chilling. He opened it and poured two glasses. He walked outside to her, and handed her a glass.

“Let’s just say that my circle of friends at work has gotten bigger, and I know some pretty high ranking folks now, retired and all. I may have mentioned I was getting married, and he offered this to me, to us, for a few days. I met him at the SGC right before he retired, you know. I’d like to think he and I had a bonding moment.” 

She laughed at him. “That’s not exactly how I remember Hammond's telling of that day,” she said with a smile.

“Well, Mrs. O’Neill, may I offer you a toast?” he asked as he walked up close to face her.

“First, I know champagne is not your favorite, but I got a bottle of Cristal Rose that I hope will have a better taste for you.”

“Jack, you remembered. But this is wonderful. Thank you. So, what are you toasting?” she smiled at him.

She turned and put her back against the railing to look at him. He took her left hand, and ran his thumb along her ring. Then he looked at her. 

“I want to make a toast to my wife,” he said with his usual smirk.

“You do? Well, I suppose we should go find her, then,” Sam joked back. “If you find her, what would you say?” she asked, interlacing her fingers in his.

Jack smiled at her. “I would thank her for opening up to me and finally giving us a chance. I would thank her for holding my heart. And I would tell her how incredibly proud I am of her. Or at least something like that.”

“That is a bit romantic. I’m sure she would appreciate those words. Very much,” and Sam leaned in to kiss him. And they both sipped their champagne. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jack put his glass down on the table.

“Must be our bags. Stay here. I’ll be right back,” and Jack went to the door then returned to the balcony.

“I don’t know where our jobs will take us. I definitely don’t know where you will end up. But I do know that there is no one else I want to be with in life. I love you, Sam,” he said.

Sam looked at him and a thought crossed her mind. “Do you remember the night my dad died? When you found me in the observation room?”

“Of course, I was worried about you being alone.”

“When you sat down next to me, I felt like you belonged there, next to me. In that moment, I could not differentiate between my boss or my friend. You were the friend I needed, and you were there. It has always been you. No matter where I went, or what happened when I got there, it was always you that I came back to. Even when we couldn’t...” she stopped and continued to hold his hand.

They stood there on the balcony holding hands and looking at each other. The sun was going down behind the mountains and casting a beautiful purple-pink across the sky. Jack took her hand and they went back inside. He closed the balcony door.

“You reminded me. I have something else for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two dog tags. Sam’s face lit up when she saw them.

“You got them! Let me see,” she said reaching out her hand. He handed her one of the dog tags. They both were the same. In black lettering were their names, Jack O’Neill on the top, Samantha Carter on the bottom. In between was the date of their wedding written in black. There were two blue rings painted on them, obviously to represent wedding rings, but Sam knew better.

“Oh my god, you are so creative. Blue rings?” she exclaimed and shot him a look with a huge smile on her face. “Jack, I love it.” 

He took the dog tags and put them both on the table. “Now you can wear this all the time at work and know that I am with you wherever you go. You know, I haven’t yet danced with my wife.”

“You know I’m not big on all of that, plus, there is no music.”

“I know you don’t, and I don’t need music to hold my wife and dance. Humor me,” and he took her hand to his chest, and put his other hand behind the small of her back. He brought her in tight, and they held each other and slowly swayed back and forth in the living room area.

“Who would have thought you had so much romance inside of you? This is very nice,” she said into his ear as he held her. 

After a few minutes, he started to softly hum to give them a little music. Then he began softly singing, “I…can’t…help...falling in love…with...you,” and pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were full of passion and desire. She looked at his lips. 

She released her hand from his and wrapped it around the back of his head. She looked deeply into his eyes. She only got the word, “Jack…” out before he claimed her lips in a soft, sensual, deep kiss. She pulled his head close with her hand, and massaged her fingers through his short hair. He brought his hand from her lower back to her hip, and his other hand joined in on the other hip. His hands reached around to her ass, then up her back, then up to hold her head as he continued his passionate kiss.

He pulled back a little bit, holding her close. “How do I get you out of this dress?” he asked. 

She exhaled and said, “C’mere,” and led him into the master bedroom. “There is one zipper in the back.” She turned so her back faced him. Before he began to unzip her, he kissed the back of her neck and he grabbed her bare shoulders and reached around under her arms, and around her waist. He ran his hands up and down the satin material on her front. He got to her breasts and pulled her back into his chest and kissed the back of her ear, down her neck and around to the other side of her neck. She closed her eyes and took in all the sensations he was giving her. Then he began to unzip her. 

He helped her step out of the dress, and she laid it over the chair in the room. She turned to face him. She was wearing a light blue satin bra with a matching satin thong. She still had her heels on. He stood there taking in every inch of her body. She started to walk towards him. She unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

“My god, Sam, you are so beautiful,” he said, touching her face. She pressed her body to him and began kissing his neck down to his chest, then across to each shoulder. Her hands were on his waist and she tucked her fingers into his waistband. She knew by now not to touch him quite yet, so she just played with her lips on his skin and teasing when she could. 

“Sit,” he said, motioning her to the bed. She walked to the foot of the bed and sat down. He kicked off his shoes, and went to kneel in front of her. He gently spread her legs open, and caressed her thighs from her knees up to the crease in her hips. He let his thumbs travel a bit further down, but not too far. He kissed her again, as she sat there watching him. He ran his hands back to her knees. 

He gently laid her back. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at his eyes, “I want to watch,” she said. 

He grunted, which told her that really turned him on. He removed one of her shoes, then the other. He took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. Then the other. He ran his hands up her legs and over her abdomen as he brought his body close to her. He kissed her from her inner left thigh up to her belly. He let his hands travel to her breasts, which caused her to inhale deeply. He ran his tongue from her abdomen down to the inside crease of her right leg. A rumble came from her throat. He licked around the fabric of the thong. He moved the fabric to the side with his teeth, and held it to the side with his right hand. His tongue found her wetness, and she arched her back in response. 

She brought her eyes back to him, watching him as he gave her another lightning strike of pleasure as he found her waiting nerve bundle. Her body was on fire for him, and she was ready to take whatever he had for her. He reached up with his hands and found her nipples. He licked and sucked on her as he massaged and lightly pinched her nipples. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned. “I’m sorry, I. Fuck,” she said again. The sensations were enough to drive her over the edge, but he always changes up the pace and pressure, never giving her the release her body needs from him. 

He loved it when she talked during sex, and when he made her so undone, it was even better for him. He stopped and removed her thong. His tongue returned back down into her wetness. He let his tongue go in and out of her, and then again claiming her clit with his mouth. “Holy shit, Jack,” she exclaimed, and he continued. She kept her eyes on him as he brought her to her limit, then backed off. After a few minutes of this, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him to let her go. She wanted his sweet release.

“Cheesus, Jack, don’t stop,” and she arched her back, reached a hand down to hold his head to her, and lifted her hips up to his mouth. He grabbed both hips in his hands and held her so she could not move. She knew he wanted to be in control of the moment, and she got very turned on by that. She laid back, and put both hands on her breasts and found her hardened nipples. Within seconds, she felt a heat build in her. He let her go to her limit, then she fell apart in his mouth. She cried out, and her body let go of the built up passion inside of her. He held her waist as he continued to massage her with his tongue. 

He liked it when she got loud. It gave him great satisfaction to be able to give her so much pleasure. He stood up and hovered over her and let his mouth travel up her body. He stopped at the fabric on her bra in an attempt to get some of her off of him before kissing her again. He stood and put her legs between his. He reached for her hands and stood her up. He embraced her and kissed her with more passion than she had felt from him. 

He reached around her and removed her bra. He bent down and took a breast in his mouth. Her hands went to his waist and she undid his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. She put her hands on his hips and drew him close. His arms went around her as he stood up from her. She could feel him against her skin. Her hands explored all around him, and reached down to touch him. He exhaled loudly as she wrapped her hand around him and gently stroked. He kissed her again with urgency. His need for her building. 

“Jack,” she stepped back and looked at him. His eyes burned into her. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She laid down on the bed, and reached back for his hand, inviting him down. He stood there looking at her for a moment. 

“You look amazing tonight,” he said before laying down on top of her. He looked at her and touched her face. “My wife,” he whispered to her. She smiled up at him. She put her hand behind his head and ran her fingers along the back of his neck.

“My husband.” She pulled him down to kiss him. He moved his hips to position himself. She moved her hips to meet him, but he was just teasing her opening.

“Jack, I need you. All of you,” she said. He immediately entered her. He felt her tighten around him, and her warmth consumed him. She didn’t know if she would be able to have a second orgasm, but she was going to make sure he did. She felt him move. He was taking his time with her. She kissed him hard. She loved his deep thrusts. She tried to move her hips so he could go in her deeper. That must have worked because his thrusts became stronger and faster. 

She looked him in his eyes. She liked watching him. He buried his head in her neck and he continued making love to his wife. “Oh….Sam,” she felt him say against her neck, and he came hard inside her. Her arms went around his back to caress and hold him. He gave a few more thrusts, and then relaxed against her. 

“Sam I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself with you,” he said softly as he laid on her.

“It’s OK. I’m glad I can make you a little out of control,” she said smiling. 

“Oh ya?” he laughed. “Well, you do. Every day I’m around you,” and he kissed her.

“Good. Then I’m doing my wifely duties,” she laughed. She got overwhelmed with emotion and her eyes welled up. “Jack, I am going to miss you,” she said softly, touching his face.

“I’m going to miss you, too. Very much.” he said.

“But there will be days where I can’t even call you. You won’t know what is going on with me,” she said as the tears rolled down her cheek.

“Hey, C’mere,” and he withdrew from her, rolled on his back, and pulled her close to him and held her. She put her head on his shoulder, and draped a leg across and between his leg, both of them ignoring the more messy part of sex, then her arm reached across his chest. 

He caressed her arm as he held her. “Samantha,” he whispered, “Where is this coming from? What’s going on?” he asked in an effort to soothe her.

“I don’t know, maybe you get me to realize my vulnerable side. Maybe sex with you undoes my confidence. Maybe I’m scared of losing you, or never coming back through the Gate again.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Sam. I didn’t marry you only to leave you. And we all know the risks with the job. We have accepted them, and it’s why we do what we do. I meant every word I promised you today. I will always be here for you. Always.”

“I’m just going to miss you. A lot.” She laid into him and just let him hold her. She held him tight until she started to relax. After a while, he asked if she was still awake.

“Yes, I’m just taking in these moments with you,” she said running her fingers along his chest. 

“You are incredible, Sam. And here you are. Naked in bed with me. And now I’m your husband,” he gave her a smile and a kiss.

“Yes, I am quite naked with you,” she laughed a little. He was incredibly handsome after sex. She thought more so than normal right now. “I’m finally your wife.” 

She looked up to him and moved up a bit so she was closer to his face. “I love you, Jack,” and gave him a long kiss.

“I love you, too, my wife.” They shared a moment of eye contact, and he kissed her again. “What do you say we take a shower, and see about finishing that champagne. Maybe order some food? Then we can see about me setting some more records with you.”

“What sort of records will you be trying for?” she asked

He let out a small moan, “Well, I think it should be very obvious what sort of records I want to try to break with you.”

She kissed him and smiled big and said, “Then, I think we need to investigate if there are any unbroken records in the shower.”

“I like how my wife thinks,” Jack said as he motioned her to get up, and took her hand, and led her into the shower.


	13. THE MOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack return home after their wedding weekend. Now the plans for Jack to move across the country begin. Just a few more nights together.
> 
> I also have been trying to keep consistent with the timeline here. I do live in the DC area and use what I know, and the Internet, to make sure I got these right. I have been using The Google to help me with local Colorado Springs places to make sure they existed in the 2005/2006 time frame. This should be 99% accurate for your reading experience.

They checked out Monday morning. Jack dropped her off at her house. She cleaned up a bit. She got her dress ready to take to the cleaners. She got her laundry ready to take back to work. Then she went back to Jack’s. She helped him go through his house and see what he wanted to go to DC, and what stayed. Tomorrow’s pack out would be smaller items. Clothes, dishes, other kitchen items, computers, books, things like that. No big furniture, no cars. That will come later when he decides on a place to live.

They spent the evening grilling out on the deck. They grilled shrimp and veggies, and enjoyed a few bottles of beer.

“One day I want to take you somewhere in the mountains during the winter, “ he told her.

“I would like that very much. There's a lot of things I’d like to do with you.”

“There is one thing I do want you to do with me. Help us find a house in DC? You used to live there. Where’d you live?”

“Well, I was younger. Much younger. I lived in the Clarendon area in northern Virginia. I primarily took the METRO to the Pentagon. But, Clarendon is a very young part of town. Arlington may be another place to look. But it is so densely populated and feels crowded all the time. A man of your stature should look in the Mt. Vernon area.”

“Man of my stature?” he asked inquisitively, with a bit of a grin on his face.

“Well, you know, you are a General. Mt. Vernon is a bit more…. _you_. I know you like your space around you. George Washington Parkway runs down the Potomac River in the Mt. Vernon area. It has a very nice bike/running path that goes all the way past the airport down to George Washington’s estate. They are also redoing the Wilson Bridge and I’ve been told they are going to put a pedestrian path along the bridge, too. And since Mt. Vernon is right along the Potomac, you’d even have a chance to go fishing,” she said with a grin.

“Ah, I see. You really do know me, don’t you? So, when you come visit, will you go look with me?”

She looked intently at him. “Of course I know you. I married you, didn’t I? I, uh, just don’t know when I am going to get to come visit. It may be a few months. I have a crazy schedule coming up. But yes, of course. I want to.”

“I’ll have a fully furnished place for a few months. I’m thinking of leaving the truck here. I know a smaller car would be better in DC. Also, when you were at your place, I got a call from the household goods people. They will come Tuesday for my initial pick up. I’m not sure when I will have the rest of my stuff packed and moved. I’d like to keep my house here. I could have them move my spare bedroom things, I guess. I know I have no desire to live the rest of my life in the DC area.”

“That sounds good. Like I said, me and the guys will look after your house and truck for you.” She leaned in and kissed him. “Jack, I’m really going to miss you.”

He touched her face. “I know. I’m really going to miss you too,” and he took her hand and held it. They shared a moment of silent communication. He moved in and gave her a lingering kiss.

Later that night, he took her up to his rooftop observatory and set up the telescope. They each enjoyed taking turns looking. She rambled on with her technobabble about space and astrophysics, and he just stared at her when she did. He had a wonderful night up there with her. He was certain she was more beautiful than the visions through the telescope. At about midnight they decided to pack it up and go to bed.

...

Tuesday came fast, and Sam took the opportunity to go in to work when the movers were at Jack’s. Word seemed to have gotten out to everyone that she and Jack were now married. Everywhere she went there were congratulations extended to her. She checked on things in her lab before going to check on Chloe and the other lab staff. As she was walking to the elevator to go see Hammond, she ran into Daniel.

“Hello, Mrs. O’Neill,” Daniel said with a grin.

“Ha ha, good morning, Daniel.”

“How are things?”

“The movers are at Jack’s picking up household goods, so I figured I’d come see how things are going here. Doesn’t seem to be much going on.”

“No, it’s been quiet. We go offworld Thursday again, but other than that it’s like our schedule is waiting for you to return. Did you look?”

“Ya, I did,” she replied, looking down. “It may be the holidays by the time I get to see him again.”

“Well, maybe he can slide in a trip here for a few days in between missions,” Daniel offered.

“Maybe. Hey, do you guys want to stop by to say goodbye or anything like that? Maybe we can do O’Malley’s on Wednesday?”

“I’m sure we can. I’ll ask Teal’c and whoever wants to go. Just let me know what time and we’ll be there.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Daniel,” and she went to say hi to Hammond.

…

She returned to Jack’s in the late afternoon. The movers had left, and the kitchen was a bit bare. She inhaled at the finality of it. She found Jack in the bedroom packing up his suitcase.

“Hey, I’m back.”

“I’m almost done. How’s work?”

“Good. I invited folks to O’Malley’s tomorrow for a little send off for you.”

“I’d like that, thank you. But, nothing after. I want you all to myself tomorrow night.”

“Yes, I need you alone, too,” she looked at him with distant eyes.

“Sam. It’s not goodbye.”

“I know. I’m just going to miss you.” He closed the distance between them and held her.

Jack exhaled loudly. “I love you, Sam. We’ll get through this. Lots of military couples get through this.” He rocked her in his arms. “Why don’t I take you out tonight? Let’s try The Pepper Tree? I’ve never been there. I made a reservation for 1800. They close at 2100, so that’s as early as I could get.”

“I’ve never been either. I’d love that. I’ll need to run home and change. Want to come get me at 1700?”

“Ya, sure, you betcha,” and he planted a passionate kiss on her. He couldn’t wait to see her later that night.

…

Sam decided to wear a simple back dress and heels. The dress was not too revealing, and the hem came to right above her knees. She did her make up a little more heavy than usual, accentuating her eyes the most. She had a black shawl around her arms that could be unfurled to cover her shoulders, and a small black wristlet that held her ID’s and lipstick. She spun her wedding band around her finger as she waited for Jack to come pick her up.

When Sam opened the door when Jack got there, he stole her breath away. Jack stood there wearing a black suit, black shirt, and a burgundy tie. She stared at him for a few moments, stunned by his appearance.

“Wow,” she said in surprise when she got her voice back. “Jack, you look incredible,” she said, taking his left hand in her right, and interlacing their fingers. She had never seen him so formal before.

When she opened the door, all he saw were her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. She was amazingly beautiful to him, but tonight she was radiant. He loved her look on their wedding day, but tonight she oozed sensuality. He gave one of his gruff noises from the back of his throat and took her hand and kissed it. 

“Mrs. O'Neill, you are radiantly exquisite tonight. You’d better come get in my truck now before I have to take you inside,” he said locked on to her eyes.

“Yes, sir,” she said playfully. “I didn’t go through all this trouble just to have the look ruined,” and smiled big at him.

“Shall we?” he asked, and offered his arm to her.

…

They arrived at the restaurant, and were seated at one of the window tables that overlooked the city. They were given the drink menu, and Sam immediately started looking at the Pinot Noir list. The server came back to take their order.

“Do you trust me?” Sam asked.

“Implicitly.”

Sam looked to the server, “The Evenstad Reserve, please.”

“Nice choice, ma’am,” replied the server. He stepped away to prepare the wine for them.

“How is it that you know so much about wine?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, really, I just have a taste for Pinot Noir, and do some research when I can. Don’t get me wrong, I still enjoy a good beer, but when I am at a steakhouse, I try to pair it with the best,” she said with a sparkle in her eye.

Jack just glared at her, comforted that there are still many, many things about Samantha Carter that he still has to learn. The server returned to allow Sam to sample the bottle before giving them the first real pour. As she sipped, she approved and the server poured their glasses for them.

Jack took his glass and motioned for Sam to clink their glasses together. “To my wife,” he said.

“To my husband,” she replied. They both took a sip. Sam closed her eyes to taste the wine. “See,” she said, “notes of florals and a touch of mushrooms. Light on the tannins. This will pair nicely with red meat or lamb,” she said assuredly.

Jack looked at her with steamy eyes. “You are amazing,” he said as the server brought the menus. 

Sam chose the lamb, and Jack chose the Bison strip steak. They spent their time laughing, and talking about his move to DC. They also talked over the many times in the past years that they skirted the topic of sex, or going ‘fishing’. They spoke of the times their hands or bodies would make contact at work, and both admitted that a lot of those time it was not on accident. They both agreed it turned them on. As the night’s discussion went on, they were both ready to go home.

They left after 9 PM, well after the food and wine were consumed. They drove back to Jack’s place for the night. She stepped down into the living room and put her shawl and wristlet on the table. Before she could even get the light on, Jack spun her around and consumed her mouth. Her hand flew to the back of his head, and held him close with her other. His hand was already on her ass.

“How is it that I cannot get enough of you?” he purred in her ear.

“Shut up,” she said breathlessly, and started taking his tie off. The rest of the night was about her. He took his time with her, and made sure all of her needs were met. He’d eventually get his at some point. They ended up falling asleep on the couch with her on top of him, one of his legs off the couch to make room for her. 

She had to admit, he was the most gentle and considerate lover she had ever had. He was more into giving, rather than taking and moving on. 

_‘He truly cares for me’_ , she thought to herself at some point. The moments afterward that he ensures she receives mean everything to her. The looks, the caresses, the kisses, the moments where he stays inside her a little longer when they are both spent, those she will miss the most.


	14. THE AIRPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finally off to Washington DC. But he spends the last day and hours with is wife and friends. 
> 
> One thing about the social distancing with COVID-19 is that I get to write!! Two chapters posted in one day!

They woke up around 2 AM and moved into the bed. She held him, and moved her body around him as if they were one. He first moved around 7 AM, and rolled on his side to face her. She scooted closer into his chest, and wrapped her top leg between his. He held on to her with both arms. 

“Are you awake?” he whispered.

“No. Are you?” she replied. They both laughed a little.

“What would you like to do today?”

“Stay in bed,” she said and arched into him, and brought her top knee up just high enough in between his legs for her thigh to touch his groin. After that, no words were spoken for at about an hour.

They eventually got up. She showered first, and he got coffee ready. She came out and got a cup of coffee. She walked out to the living room where he was picking up from the previous night. He leaned in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Very good. Extremely good,” and watched him pick up whilst she sat down and drank her coffee. “How about we go out to Sandy’s for some food? I don’t feel like going to my house to cook, and you are out of food here.” 

“Ya, sure. What time are we meeting folks at O’Malley’s tonight?”

“I think Daniel said 1800. That way we get to see everyone, but still have an entire night to ourselves after we get home.”

“OK, let me throw these in the bag to go to your house, and hang up my jacket. I’ll get ready then we can go.” She looked down at her cup as he said that.

“Look at me, Sam.” She looked up at his dark eyes, and he sat down next to her. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“I don’t know. Just thinking, I guess. It’s like we just got to where we want to be, and you have to leave. I know and accept why you are moving. It just doesn’t make it any easier.”

“You and I will be fine. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t hurt you. We may argue one day, though. I won’t cheat on you. I knew from the moment you challenged me on your first day at the SGC that you were something special. It just took me a while to figure this out,” he said smiling at her. “I am not letting you go. Ever. You are mine,” he said playfully.

She just sat there looking at him. She knew he was right. “But what if I get hurt, or lost on the other side?”

“Hammond knows to contact me. You have updated all your paperwork and advance directives. I promise you, we got this. Together we can do anything,” and he took her hand, kissed it, and got up to get ready. “I’m going to get ready to take my wife out for breakfast now,” he told her with his playful smirk. 

“You’re right. I just tend to overthink things.”

“Duh,” he replied in a laugh. “I’ll be right out.”

He got ready and they went out to breakfast. Sandy’s is up near Peterson AFB. There was a chance she’d get to see planes taking off or landing. She loved watching them as much as she loved flying. She didn’t get to fly much anymore, well, other than X-302’s and the Prometheus. Sometimes she missed the G-forces in regular aircraft. 

After breakfast, they went back to Jack’s and started loading the car to move things to Sam’s house. They also emptied out the refrigerator. The house would stay powered on, but all plugs would be unplugged, fridge turned up a little warmer, and the water heater turned to cold. After making sure everything was off or down, they loaded up Sam’s car. They both turned to look at Jack’s house.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d get this emotional over this. I guess I’ve had a month and half full of emotional things,” he said looking over to her. “And I have you to thank for that,” squeezing her hand. “Watch out for her, will ya?” he asked, meaning look after his house.

“You know we will,” she took his hand after he locked up and gave her the key. They drove to Sam’s and unloaded the car, except for the suitcase he’d be taking tomorrow. Sam started laundry, then fell asleep on the couch while Jack went over his paperwork. Jack came in to sit in her living room with her, and sat across from her so he could watch her sleep. He eventually nodded off, too.

They slept longer than expected. They got ready and went up to O’Malley’s about twenty minutes late. Many people had already gathered. Daniel had managed to get the back room which could fit 30 people. General Hammond actually came by to say goodbye to Jack. The two of them sat and ate a little food before Hammond left. 

The rest of the night, Sam and Jack spent time talking to coworkers. Some of the people who showed up to say goodbye never really ever worked with Jack. But they knew who he was. Felger and the lab geeks were there. 

Sam noticed that Jack rarely left her side. He was very touchy-feely tonight. Holding her hand, putting his arm around her, putting his hand on her lower back as they walked around. It was different for them to show this kind of affection in front of the SGC employees. But she sure loved how his affection made her feel. All who attended seemed to be happy for them and supported them. 

Daniel got up to toast Jack. “Jack, you and I go way back to that first mission to rid the world of a parasitic virus. I have seen you at your worst. I have seen you at your best,” and motioned his beer bottle to Sam. Sam looked up and smiled at Jack. “I have been around even when I wasn’t around.” A little quieter, Daniel continued, “I have seen you die. BUT! I have also never seen you as happy as you are now.” Jack put his arm around Sam. “Jack, you will be missed. But I think I can speak on behalf of everyone here that we understand why you are going to DC. We will all watch out for your _wife_ while you are gone. Thank you for what you have done for me over the years. I will miss you, but I know how to get a hold of you. You are family. Ah! You BOTH are family,” lifting his beer bottle and inviting others to cheer them.

Teal’c got up to toast Jack. “O’Neill, you have become a brother to me. You saved me from certain death, and accepted me into the Air Force family. I will miss you, but I know our paths will cross again one day. Always know that your wife is like a sister to me. Even though she can take care of herself, you will also have an army of friends and family here watching out for her.” Teal’c lowered his head to O’Neill and offered him the Jaffa handshake. O’Neill gave him a big hug. Then Sam hugged Teal’c and Daniel. Then it was Sam’s turn.

“Jack, our lives have taken quite the journey to get where we are today. When I first came to the SGC, I thought you were incredibly attractive. But you were a real jerk.” That got a huge laugh from those gathered. “I focused myself on my work, but you were there. All the time. I didn’t realize how far you had turned my life upside down until my dad came here to die. Thank you for believing in me and giving me the space I needed to figure this out. It’s always been you. This whole time,” and she leaned in to give him a hug. 

He held her for a while longer as the folks in the room applauded all three speeches. Then he leaned in to kiss her. In front of her coworkers. This was the first time and it made Sam blush, but he did not care. And really, no one else did either. They were happy for them. The rest of the night was spent eating and commiserating with their SGC coworkers. Everyone seemed to have a genuinely good time. 

Around 9:30 PM, Jack decided he wanted to do one more small trip with Sam. O’Malley’s is a short drive to the Air Force Academy. Jack drove to the campus, and parked close to the parade field. Sam looked at him and wondered what he was up to.

“C’mon, walk with me,” and they got out of the car, and walked along the parade field. The Chapel was predominantly in the background, framed by the mountain range that could not really be seen right now at night. He held her hand as they walked.

“So, this is where it began for us both. Just a few years apart,” he said smiling down at her.

“Just a few,” she replied.

“I never thought I would ever make General. I really didn’t. I’m a bit rough around the edges,” and she laughed at that, “but I have learned a lot over the years, too. You have been an inspiration to me to be a better person.” 

“Really. Me? How?”

“When you challenge me when you think I may be wrong. When you got me to see science in a different way, even though I had to shut you up half the time so you’d just get to the point,” she laughed again, “ and when you smile and laugh at me, it reminds me that someone in this world actually cares about me.” 

She turned to face him, and put her arms around his waist. He took her by her shoulders, and they stared at each other. “So tomorrow is it. I am really going to miss you,” she said, and pulled him in for a hug. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss right there on the parade field. Neither one cared. She looked in his eyes, and he grabbed his hand and walked them back to the car. 

They didn’t talk much on the ride home. They held hands, but they knew what was going to happen when they got home. The anticipation was already building and Sam reached over behind Jack’s head and caressed the back of his hair. He smiled as she did that. 

They arrived back at Sam’s and entered the house. The door shut, and they immediately started kissing and leaving a trail of shoes and clothes on the way to their bedroom. They stood naked kissing and holding each other. She turned to go lay on the bed. He gently lay on the bed next to her and laid his leg over her right thigh, enticing her legs to open for him. 

He reached over and cupped her face, and he kissed her like it was their first time. She let her hand trail from his waist to his arm. His hand traced a line of heat down her face, along her neck, and to her breast. She began to tremble at his touch. He pulled back to look at her and noticed a tear rolling down her face.

“Hey, Sam,” he whispered, “ Are you OK?” she opened her eyes, and he brought his hand back to her face to hold her. 

“Yes, I am. I am more than fine.”

“What’s the tear for?” and he wiped it from her face.

“I don’t know. I don’t want this to end. I’m going to miss you, Jack.” 

“Sam, you are trembling. Do we need to stop?”

“No. No, I need to feel you. All of you,” and she took his head and kissed him a little rougher than she has in the past. She reached around and tried to pull him on top of her.

“Sam, look at me,” he said gently as he took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to him. 

She looked up at him, still trembling. He saw desire in her eyes. She reached for his face, and brought his lips to hers. She relaxed into him, and he ran his hand down her body to her hip. She arched up into him, and he rearranged their bodies so he was on top of her. She opened up for him, and he immediately entered her. He swallowed her moan in his mouth. 

He dropped his head to her neck, and whispered, “Sam…” He kissed a line from the back of her ear to her collarbone. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes under his touch. She put her hands on his hips to pull him closer to her. He put his lips on her hair and breathed her in and out as he slowly rocked in and out of her. 

She felt a burn in her stomach as her need got closer. She looked at him and locked eyes. He could feel her tighten around him. He quickened his pace and thrusted a little harder into her. A few minutes later, her eyes shot back to his, and she convulsed under him. She let go a loud cry of passion. 

“My god, Sam, I can’t get enough of you,” and continued to thrust in her until he reached his peak and he let go inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. He kissed her neck up to her lips. “I love you,” he whispered in her mouth.

He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at his wife. He had a little layer of sweat on his body, some of which transferred to Sam. He locked eyes with her again. She smiled up at him and touched his face. Another tear fell down her face. And then another.

“Hey, ssshhh…..” he said as he wiped her tears away. “We are going to be just fine,” he quietly said. 

“I already miss you,” she whispered.

“C’mere,” he said, as he slowly withdrew from her, and pulled her tight to him, and covered them with the blanket. He could feel her soft sobs in his arms. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered in her hair, “Always.”

He felt her finally relax and she fell asleep. _’I’m going to really miss her. I’m going to miss this,’_ he thought as he held her. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, the alarm went off at 0700, signaling he had to get ready to fly out.

The Air Force had arranged for him to have a seat in one of the G-4’s going to DC. Non-stop into Andrews Air Force Base. A car would pick him up to take him to the Pentagon. They arrived at the passenger terminal at Peterson. They walked in and he checked in at the counter. They took his bag. The pilot and crew checked in, and when they were told a General was on their flight, they went to introduce themselves to Jack. 

“Sir, I am Major Quint, and this is Lt. Colonel Barker, we will be your flight crew today. Tech Sergeant Johnson is our engineer.”

“Major, Colonel, I am General Jack O’Neill. This is my wife, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.”

“Ma’am,” they both said. “Sir, they will let you know when to come on out. See you shortly.”

Jack turned to Sam and embraced her. “You know, that felt really good to hear you introduce me that way,” she said, smiling into his neck. 

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, “It felt really good to say it.” He kissed her and embraced her again. “Aahhh. I’m going to miss you, Sam.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Ten minutes later, his flight was called.

“Jesus, Jack. I don’t even know when I’m going to see you again.”

“Hey, c’mere. This is not forever. You can call me. I can call you. You can email. I’ll be in touch with Hammond when you can’t call me.” He took his hand and pointed two fingers at her heart. “I’m right here. Always.” He wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her deeply. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too, Jack,” her breath hitched and she kissed him again.

“I’ll call you when I get there, OK?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Carter.” 

He gave her one last kiss, and he turned to go out the doors to board his plane. She watched him walk in the plane, and waited for it to taxi. She went outside so she could watch his plane take off. She waved at it, knowing he could not see her. 

She didn’t know what to do. The one person who had become her rock for the past 8 years, whether she realized it or not, was off to his next assignment. All she could do is go home and get ready for work the next day. She cried the whole way home.

When she pulled up to her house around noon, there was a familiar car out front. Her two friends got out of the car and met her at her front door. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing?”

“Oh, just coming by to see if you were OK?” They could tell she had recently been crying. “We brought a movie, and figured we’d stay for a bit with you,” Daniel said.

“Did Jack ask you to come over?”

“Yes, actually he did,” and she smiled at that. 

“What movie did you bring?”

“Star Wars,” Teal’c said proudly. She smiled at them both.

“Come on in,” she said. They decided to place an order for hot wings. Daniel went to pick the wings up. When he got back and they settled in, she looked at them both and was grateful Jack thought to have them come over. They were no replacement for him, but these little things Jack does for her make all the difference in the world. Their lives all have changed now. SG-1 won’t be the same anymore. But with him in her life, it will all be OK. She spun her wedding band around her finger. She got herself a plate of hot wings and a beer. Then settled in to finally watch Star Wars.


	15. THE FLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his way to DC and tries to get settled in.
> 
> I used to work in the Pentagon a few days a week after 9/11, beginning in 2008. By the time I got there, the major changes to the building were done. The renovated food court was not completed until about 2009 or so, but, I have left that in here anyways. I have picked an arbitrary place in the basement floor based upon my recollection of the path I had to take to get to the office I worked out of. The space can easily have been converted to a Sensitive Compartmented Information facility (SCIF). I'm trying to keep this as real as I can, based on my own memories and knowledge of this area, plus a lot of using The Google! LOL! The floor and room numbers I am using are totally arbitrary, as I have no real memory of the numbering system used other than the first 2 used.

He held her as close as he could without hurting her. He knew he had to get on that plane. He didn’t want to leave yet. He’d been married less than a week, and already had to go. He knew countless military families did this, but when it’s you….

“Goodbye, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Carter.”

He gave her one last kiss, and he turned to go out the doors to board his plane. When he got to the stairs, he turned around to see if he could see her. The plane was too far away, and he let out a breath he realized he was holding. He got in his seat, and soon the plane was in the air on his way to Washington DC. 

The whole flight was consumed with thoughts of her. He stared out the window at the ground passing below him, putting more and more distance between them. He remembered the first time he saw her walk in the SGC conference room and was stunned that a woman was assigned to his team. There was something in the way she looked at him that day. He thought he had fallen for her quickly. At least his mind recalled it that way.

He landed at Andrews a few hours later. As promised, there was a driver there to pick him up.

“General, sir, I’m 1st Lieutenant Casey Marks. I will be your personal secretary at Homeworld. If you will come with me, I have a car and will take you to your new office.”

“Thank you, Lt Marks. I appreciate it.” He got in the passenger side of the car with her, and she drove them out of the base, and on the way to the Pentagon. The sights and roads blurred by him. He wasn’t focused on his surroundings at all. 

“Sir, how was your flight?” the Lt asked politely.

“Oh, fine. Thank you.” He checked his phone. He had cell signal. He called her up. She answered quickly.

“Hey, you made it ok?” she asked.

“Hello beautiful. Yes, I am here and my secretary has picked me up and we are on the way to the office.”

“Secretary? Wow. Aren’t you special?” she said smiling at him, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. 

“Are Daniel and Murray still over?” He used Murray because of his driver.

“Yes as a matter of fact. Thank you for that. That was nice of you to do that for me. You want to say hi?”

Sam lifted the phone up and pointed it to the guys. Almost in unison, Jack heard a “Hey Jack” and an “O’Neill” come from the phone. 

“Man, I miss you guys already. Especially you,” he said with a sigh,

“I know. Me too.” 

The Lt pulled into the government vehicle parking lot. She got out of the car and went around back to get his bag out of the trunk.

“Sweetie we just pulled up to the Pentagon. I have to go in now. I love you with all my heart. I will call you later. Promise”

“Jack,” she said, drawing out his name in a sigh, “I love you too. I have to go to work tomorrow. So I guess I will call you when I can. I love you, Jack.”

“I know. Just call when you can. At any time, day or night. I don’t care.” He opened the car door to get out. “I love you, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Carter,” and they said their goodbyes, and Jack walked in the building to start the next chapter in his life.

…

After getting Jack checked in at the visitor’s desk, they handed him his building badges that will allow him access to the places in the building he is authorized for. Lt Marks walked him and his bag along a crazy and insane maze of hallways, elevators and corridors. They found their way down and around to Ring A, Corridor 7, and Lt Marks held her badge to a door labeled ‘BA726’, and it clicked open. He’d have to ask her what these numbers and letters mean. 

He stepped inside with her and was greeted by General Vidreen. 

“Maurice, nice to see you again,” Jack said, extending his hand to him.

“Jack, welcome to Homeworld. I hear congratulations are in order? I hope all is well with you and Colonel Carter. That was a bit surprising to me, but, I am happy for you if you are happy.”

“Yes, thank you, and we are. It was a long time coming,” Jack responded with a little smile.

“Then I will leave you to get settled in here. Welcome, again, Jack.”

“Sir, if you will follow me, I will show you to your office,” said the Lt. She walked him to his office. There were no windows in this section of the Pentagon. The Lt went through what sounded like a practiced speech.

“Sir, we are in what is called Ring A. We are the furthest ring in, and in the basement level. No windows, and only one door. This is a SCIF, and your office is open-SCIF and the door must remain shut at all times when you have classified material out to read, or you are on the phone. Your computers are all connected by a Cybex switch, and you can toggle back and forth on your monitors when you need to. Out the door to the left are the facilities. Out the door and to the right you will cross through a series of doors, pass through the maintenance tunnel, and back into the building and the food court. A little further out the food court, you can exit out into the inner courtyard. You can use the courtyard to cut through to another section of the Pentagon and it will make it a lot faster for you to find your way around. In the courtyard are benches and green areas you can use to relax. I know this is a lot to take in at once. I sit right outside your office, sir. I am here to help when I can.” She just looked at him until he spoke. That was even more confusing than a science doohickey report from Carter. 

“Oh, OK. Thank you, Lt. Um, I was told they had a temporary place for me to live. How do I get there?”

“Sir, I will arrange a car for you when you are ready.”

“I think I would like to go now, please,” he said.

“Of course, sir. Let me make the call.”

A few minutes later, a Staff Sergeant (SSgt) showed up outside the door. He was not allowed in their spaces. Lt Marks stepped out and gave the SSgt a sheet of paper with the address and directions. Lt Marks let Jack know that SSgt Sanchez was ready for him. He thanked her for everything and said he’d see her in the morning.

SSgt Sanchez drove Jack to a building called The Paramount. He thanked the SSgt, then checked in at the front desk. He asked to put his wife’s name on the access list. He found out he’d be on the 16th floor, with sweeping views to the East. He took his bag to the elevator, and put his key card to the elevator, and it took him to the 16th floor. He walked to his door, and his key card opened it. His apartment was fully furnished. He dropped his bag in the master bedroom. He had a 2 bedroom, 2 full bath unit, with a balcony. The walls and windows seemed to be well soundproofed. The Paramount was in close proximity to Reagan National Airport. He couldn’t really hear the planes.

City living had never been for him. This weekend he was going to get a car and start driving around, especially down to Mt. Vernon, as Sam suggested. Sam. She came back to his thoughts, and in an instant he felt a longing for her. He wouldn’t be able to talk to her for at least a few days. They were going off-world tomorrow. 

With a sigh, he returned to his bedroom and began to unpack. He had his dress blues, and his mess blues in his bag. He hung up shirts and jackets. Unpacked the rest of his clothes he brought, and put the suitcase in the closet. He got his laptop out and connected to the Internet. He looked for a place to eat dinner and was shocked to find an O’Malley’s right down the road from him. He wrote down the address with a smile on his face. Before he left, he called Sam.

“Hello beautiful,” he said.

“Hey you, all settled in?”

“I am. The apartment is nice. High end, fully furnished, and on almost the top floor. But you are right. I need my space. Northern Virginia and DC are quite crowded.”

“You will be fine. You are stronger than you think. We’ll get a house as soon as we can.”

“I am going to get a car this weekend and drive down to Mt. Vernon. Hey!! Did you know there is an O’Malley’s here? I’m going to go down there for dinner tonight.”

“No way!” she exclaimed. “Small world, isn’t it? You have to let me know how it compares to ours. Well, I mean, when you can,” her voice trailed off.

“Sam, I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“You be careful on your mission, and let me know who they replace me with. Probably some young buck that I’ll have to be jealous over.”

“Jack. You. Jealous? Please. You have no reason to fear. You own my heart and soul. There is on one else on this planet I want,” she said, and he could feel the smile on her face over the phone.

He let out a little laugh at his own stupidness. “I know. Well, call me when you can, OK? Be safe, and tell the boys I said hello.”

“I sure will. Jack,” she paused, “you have no need to worry. I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know. I’m just yapping out loud. I just miss you. Sam, be careful. I need you.”

“I need you too. I love you with all my heart. I will call when I can.”

“Love you too. Be safe.”

And they hung up the phone. Jack took a cab to O’Malley’s. It was much different than their O’Malley’s by the Academy. But it was nice. He ordered a burger and beer, and spent a few hours watching the rugby game that was on the TVs. He found himself often spinning his wedding ring on his finger, with thoughts of Sam going off on her next mission, and waiting for her to be able to call him again flooding his mind. He paid his bill and called a cab. Next time, he thought, he could walk here. It was less than a mile away.

He got back to his room and got ready for bed. He got a glass of water, and laid down on his new bed. Sleep quickly took over him. He hoped he’d fall into a routine with his new job. It would help him take his mind off her. But he knew deep down that no matter how busy he was, a part of him would always be with her. 

He got up the next morning to get ready for work. No more SGC blues or greens. Dress blues were now his normal uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the lines in his face, and the grey in his hair. What she saw in him, he had no idea. He was just an old man. And yet, she held his heart. And with that thought, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and spun around to walk out the door to his new job.


	16. THE TRANSPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a surprise in store for Sam, using some of his perks as director of Homeland.

Sam and Jack spent the next few months talking on the phone as much as they could. Jack did get to read the SGC reports, so he got to keep track of what she had been up to. There was a new enemy out there. There was also apparently a human-Goa’uld hybrid found in stasis that was brought back to Earth. The science reports he ignored, even hers. Well, he did read some of hers. Some.

He was used to the new job now. His household goods came, so he had his ‘stuff’ with him again. He made a routine for himself already, and started walking again to try to keep the extra pounds off. Ring A and E in the Pentagon made a complete loop without running into walls. Some days he’d take advantage of that. Other days, he’d walk along the path adjacent to the river that Sam told him about. It was almost right outside his door. 

He was meeting people and feeling his way around being a Major General in Washington DC. He liked the perks. The private secretary, the car, the invitations to upscale events, making his own hours at work. There were other perks to his job, and his history with the Stargate program allowed him almost unlimited access to these perks. He was about to use one of them.

Sam was supposed to call him in about an hour or so, after she got home. He made sure to be home. He picked the place up. He put dishes in the dishwasher. He put up the clean clothes, and put the dirty ones in the laundry. He wiped down the counters, even though there was nothing to really wipe down. He made a test call with his new fancy communicator, another perk of being who he was. The other end acknowledged. “Cool. It works,” he said out loud to himself. 

It was already November. It was getting cold in DC, and the trees were already bare. Veteran’s Day was this weekend, and he thought he may try to go to Arlington National Cemetery to watch the President lay the wreath at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. He received an invite to be in the gallery. It would be a chance to see the President again. He was shaken from his thoughts by his phone. He walked to the kitchen to pick it up.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said.

_'Hello, sexy. How are you?'_

“Couldn’t be better. I’m home after a grueling day of being a General.”

 _'You are so full of crap. You are loving this and you can’t fool me,_ ' she said with a laugh.

“The perks are nice, I have to admit. The only thing missing is you. Are you wearing your ring?”

 _'I always put the ring on as soon as I get home. As luck would have it, I am done for the weekend. I got myself a flight to Andrews tomorrow, and I just need to pack my bags, and then I get to see my husband!_ '

“Cool. What are you doing right now?” he asked.

 _'I am about to take a shower and pack for tomorrow._ '

“Did you eat yet?”

 _No, I was just going to have some fruit and read after I pack._ '

“OK, hang on,” and he put his phone down and grabbed his other communication device. 

“Caldwell, now,” he said.

There was a huge bright flash of light in his apartment. And then she was standing in front of him. Her back was to him, and she was facing the windows in the living room. She was still holding the phone to her ear.

“What the fuck….” she said, taking a few moments to realize what just happened. She registered that she was looking out over part of Reagan National, and across from Washington DC and the Potomac River. It all looked very familiar to her. She quickly spun when she realized where she must be. She saw him, and ran into his arms to hug him.

“Oh my god, Jack! How the hell did you pull this off? And hi! How are you?” She gave him a huge kiss.

“Another perk of being a Major General at Homeland.” He grabbed his communicator. 

“Thank you, Caldwell. The package has been delivered.”

' _Roger, sir. You kids have fun, Caldwell out._ '

“So, the Daedalus must be here, and you now have enough pull to use the transports when they are in orbit? Is that how this works?” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes, ma’am, but what is this I hear about you needing a shower?” he looked at her with his seductive eyes. 

“First, I love the perks of your job, and I love you. But Jack, I have no clothes here, and it’s getting cold outside.”

“Not to worry. I went shopping for you.”

“You did? Well, in that case, I probably need help washing my….back,” she said, taking his hands in hers. “Why don’t you show me the way?”

He took her hands to his mouth and kissed them. “I was hoping you’d ask,” and they went off to get reacquainted with each other in the shower.

They got done with their shower, and she went to try on the clothes he bought for her. She held up the thong underwear she found in the dresser.

“Classy,” she said, turning to face him.

“It’s all I could find on such short notice,” he said with a gleam in his eye.

“Ya, I bet. Victoria’s Secret. You poor man. I notice you got my bra size right. Must have done some reconnaissance before you left?” she said smiling at him. 

“I may have,” he said, caressing her arms.

She found jeans and shirts in the drawers. She put them on and they all fit. 

“Someone seems to have planned this well in advance. Um, Jack. I don’t see any sort of pajamas or other night clothes in here,” she said to him.

“Oh, there’s not?” he said innocently. “I don’t imagine you will need them,” he said grinning at her.

“Huh,” she replied with a gleam in her eye. “OK, then. I could always wear one of your T-shirts.”

“You are so hot in my shirts.”

“How about shoes? I was beamed over in socks. And a jacket?”

Jack walked to the closet and opened the door. There were three pairs of women’s shoes. One pair of black ankle boots with a two inch heel, one pair of running shoes, and one pair of heels. Hanging up was a dark blue Columbia jacket lined with fleece.

“Wow. You thought of everything,” she said, and slipped into the ankle boots. 

“Hot,” he said, and went to hug her. The extra two inches brought her almost up to his level. He kissed her. “Why don’t I take you out to O’Malley’s tonight? We can compare notes on the two O’Malley’s and enjoy a night out together.”

“Why General, sir, I would like that very much,” kissing him deeply after she spoke. 

“MMmm. You foul temptress. We’d better go now before I start taking your clothes off.”

“After you,” she said, and let him lead the way.

They took a cab to O’Malley’s because he wasn’t sure how much either of them would drink. And when Sam wears even the slightest of heels, he knows she can get a bit clumsy when she’s tipsy. When they got to the restaurant, she immediately noticed differences between this O’Malley’s and the O’Malley’s in The Springs. But, it was still a nice place. There was a live band tonight, so they got a table away from the speakers so they could talk. 

“So, what do you think about this place?”

“It’s not ‘our’ O’Malley’s, but I like that it is a connection back to something we have shared in the past.”

“How long can you stay this time?” he asked.

“I should get back on Monday. Will Caldwell still be here?” she asked.

“He should be, I’ll contact him tomorrow. Tonight is just me and you.”

The server came and they ordered a beer. The server left menus on the table for them. Jack knew what he wanted, but Sam took her time looking over the food choices. Their server came back with their beers, and took their order. 

“I’ll have a burger, cooked medium, and chips,” Jack said.

“I’ll take a side of mushy peas, and a salmon salad with lemon-ginger dressing, please,” said Sam.

“Eating healthy?” Jack asked her sarcastically.

“Well, I have to keep up my girlish figure,” she joked back. 

“Sam, you don’t have to worry about that. You look amazing,” he said, lifting his bottle to hers. 

“So, what would you like to do this weekend?” she asked.

“I was actually thinking of going to the wreath laying ceremony at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. I got an invite. I can ask my secretary if I can take a plus one.” Sam let out a little laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You. With a secretary. Who’d have thought?” she smiled at him.

“Ya, it’s different. But, I am very used to it now. She’s a good kid. You’ll meet her one day.”

“Yes, let’s go to the ceremony. I’d like that very much. I’ll have to go shopping again”

The food came a short time later. They talked and ate the night away. They ordered another beer, and the server took the empty plates away. The music from the band started to slow down. He looked over at Sam as they sipped their beer. Her eyes were on fire tonight. She was so beautiful to him. He reached his hand over the table to hold one of her hands.

“Walk with me,” he said. He took her hand and walked her around the seating area to where the band was playing. “I want to dance with my wife,” he said to her, capturing her eyes as he brought her in close to his body. 

She wrapped one arm around him, and he held the other close to his heart. They joined a few others in the room, but he was only concerned about her. The band finished one song, and moved right into the next. It was one of the new songs that came out that year called ‘You and Me.’ His arm went around her even more and he kissed her forehead. He pulled back a little bit, and locked on her eyes when the lyrics got to the line, ‘I can’t keep my eyes off of you.’ He took a hand and touched her lips with two of his fingers. He moved in to kiss her, right there, in front of the whole room. No one noticed or cared, really. It was dark. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and lightly massaged the back of his head and neck. 

“That feels nice. I have missed you. You are so beautiful, Sam,” he said close to her ear so she could hear him.

She turned her head and kissed his neck. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear. A little while longer she said, “What do you say we pay our bill and go home?”

He lifted her chin so she could look at him. “I like how you think.” He kissed her then took her hand and walked them back to the table. Sam paid the bill and Jack called a cab. They were dropped off in front of the building, and quickly made their way to the apartment. Sam walked in first. She stopped and turned to face him with her back to the couch, setting her butt on the back of it so she was partially sitting on it. He put his key and wallet down on the kitchen counter and made his way over to her. 

He took her in his arms and held her close, his hips in between her legs. He just stood there gazing into her eyes. He took her hand and walked them around to the other side of the couch. He sat down, and had her sit, straddling his hips. He put his hands on her hips and held her. Her hands went to cradle his head. 

“You know, I’ve never told you this, but I was never OK with the decision to leave our feelings in the room after our zat’arc test,” and kissed her softly. “I know why you said to leave it in the room, but I would have retired right then and there for you.”

She looked at his eyes, dark, passionate, and loving. “Really? You never said anything.”

“It wasn’t my place to talk about it. Once I asked if we were OK with it, I had to wait for you to bring it up again. You could have had me over a barrel with harassment if I pushed it, if you so choosed.”

“I would never do that to you,” she smiled at him. “Besides, I wasn’t ready. I don’t think either of us were. At that point in time, this would have been purely physical for me, nothing more. I loved my job, and I loved you. I didn’t want to jeopardize either of our careers. I loved you enough to keep you away.”

“Odd way to look at it, but I get it. I am glad it worked out how it did,” he said, claiming her mouth again.

“Me, too,” she replied in his mouth. “Now then, let’s try out some of the physical stuff, shall we?” she asked. Sam then started taking their clothes off, and she made sweet, passionate love to her husband.


	17. THE RECON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam go driving around looking for a house. Sam meets Jacks' secretary. Then they attend the wreath laying at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. I had a lot of fun researching protocol for civilians. I am also prior military, so I'm familiar with some of that. But I've never been a wife of a General, LOL!! So that was fun to find out how Sam would represent as the wife, not the Lt Colonel. And I also live in the DC metro area, which is why I can provide so much detail, and poke fun at, the surrounding area in my writings. 
> 
> There's a lot going on here, I hope you enjoy.

They woke up Saturday morning around 6 AM. Sam got up first and put on one of Jack’s T-shirts. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee. She was looking out the window in the living room when she heard the toilet flush. Jack joined her moments later wearing nothing but his boxers. 

“Nice view,” he said.

“I never realized how congested this area is. I guess when you are young, this place can be exciting and new. But now, I need space around me.”

“That’s not the view I was talking about,” he came behind her and embraced her. “Good morning, beautiful.”

She smiled at his statement, and put her head back on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to live here. I know you will be much more happy away from the concrete, cars, planes, and trains.”

“So what do you say we go for a drive today? We can drive to Mt. Vernon and start looking for where we want to live? I drove down there already. You are right. It’s much better than up here.”

The coffee was done and they both made their way to the kitchen area to grab a cup. They continued the conversation.

“Sure, then later I can go shopping for tomorrow’s ceremony. Then how about I make a big spaghetti dinner tonight? Jack, I don’t have any of my uniforms here. For the ceremony, I expect I should attend as the wife of a General? Or should I go buy a dress uniform?”

“Oh, ya, never thought about that. Why don’t I call Marks a little later and we can ask her?”

“That would be great, I may need her help.”

“OK, then the rest of the day sounds like a perfect date,” he said with a smile and another kiss. 

They finished the coffee and made some breakfast. They both got ready for the day. Jack showed her how to get out of the apartment and over to the garage. Jack walked up to a Toyota Camry and opened the door for Sam to get in.

“Camry, huh? I’d figure you more for a Mercedes guy or something.”

“With the way people drive around here, those types of cars would be impractical. People drive like complete maniacs here. Especially people in Maryland,” he said with a laugh. “A nice used Camry will suit me just fine here.”

They drove down Washington Street. It eventually turns into George Washington Memorial Parkway once out of Alexandria. They went past Belle Haven Park, and down into the Mt. Vernon area. Jack first took a right hand turn onto Wellington Road. 

“Well, this street could work. You know how I love my New Zealand wines,” she said. They both laughed. They looked at the homes as they drove around. There were many large homes, far too big for just the two of them. But there were some others that may just work. They made a few more left turns to get them back onto the Parkway. He took right turn back onto the Parkway and continued south.

He next turned onto Waynewood Boulevard. Sam loved the houses on this street. Not too many for sale, but that can change in this military town. The DC area has many military bases around it. Houses go on the market frequently. 

“So, do you like the area here?” she asked him.

“Yes, I do. Much more peaceful than where I’m at now. Let’s keep driving around. I’m sure we can find something.” He found it strange, yet comforting, that Samantha Carter was looking at houses with him. This had never been part of his fantasies with her. He was enjoying this time with her. So domestic, yet it felt so natural to him.

They drove in and out of the neighborhoods along the Parkway as they made their way south. They ended up going down to the traffic circle in front of George Washington’s Mt. Vernon Estate. They turned round and went back up north towards Alexandria. 

There were many areas along the river where you could pull your car to the side and park. The parking lots provided immediate access to the running/bike path along the Potomac River. He was certain in the summer that this view would be amazing. Jack pulled over into one of the side parking lots so he could call his secretary.

_‘Sir, this is Lt Marks.’_

“Lt, good morning, I hope I am not disturbing you.”

_‘No sir, how may I help you?’_

“I have you on speaker. My wife is in town this weekend. That invitation that I have for the ceremony tomorrow, may I take her with me?”

_‘Sir, it shouldn’t be a problem to have her attend with you. I will call POTUS staff to let them know.’_

“Marks, do you know if she goes with me as the wife of a General, or as Colonel Carter? Either way, she has no clothes fitting for the event.”

_‘Sir, either way is fine, but it will be much more simple to have her attend as your wife. Shopping will be easier. Protocol is to have her always stand to your left so your right arm is free to salute. Also, sir, since she is also military, protocol is that she address other officers by either rank, or sir or ma’am. She will not render a salute. She may cover her heart with her hand during the National Anthem, or stand at attention, even in civilian clothes. We can go over all of this again tomorrow, sir.’_

“Thank you, Marks. What is proper attire for her?”

_‘Sir, she may wear a dress or suit. Since it is November, I’d recommend a long overcoat, and either boots or heels. Hat and gloves is optional. Sir, would you like me to assist her?’_

“Marks, I don’t want to disturb your weekend.”

_‘Sir, you are not. I have no one but my cat. I can meet Colonel Carter at the street entrance of your building later this afternoon, perhaps 1 PM?’_

Jack looked to Sam, and she nodded. “That is fine with us, Marks. Thank you. Please call me when you get to the building.”

_‘Yes, sir. See you soon.’_

Sam smiled. “She seems very efficient at this, and a 1st Lt? Sounds like her career will be amazing.”

“Ya, she’s good. Thinks of things I never would have.” He pulled out of the parking spaces, and continued north back to his apartment building. “I will find a realtor and work with them to find us something in Mt. Vernon. It will be nice to get out of where I am. Do you want to buy or rent?”

“I had not given renting a home a thought. I don’t know. Buying may be easier. That way no need to worry about rent going up, or selling out from under our lease. I know we each have a home in Colorado, but this will become your primary residence. I think we should buy.”

“Sound thinking there, Mrs. O’Neill,” he said, smiling.

Right around 1 PM, Lt Marks called Jack’s phone. He told her they’d be right down. Jack walked down with Sam, and went outside to find Lt Marks parked across the street. They walked over to her car, and Jack introduced Sam to her.

“Lt, I’d like you to meet my wife, Colonel Samantha Carter.”

“Ma’am, Lt Casey Marks. Please, call me Casey today if that is OK with you, General?” she pointed the last part at Jack.

Jack smiled at Marks and said, “Fine by me. Sam?”

“Of course, and please call me Sam,” she replied. “So, I guess I will see you later then. Have a good afternoon,” Sam turned to Jack and gave him a quick kiss.

“I may take a nap,” he laughed. “Thank you, Lt. I will see you ladies later.”

Casey took Sam to the Fashion Center at Pentagon City, just a little east from them. The first store they went to was Ann Taylor. Sam bought a pant suit in a dark blue crosshatch pattern. The blazer had one button, and was paired with a cream sleeveless shell with a twisted neck. They matched it with a pair of dark blue heels.

The two ladies were getting on well together. Sam appreciated the company. They stopped for a cup of coffee and sat for a bit just talking and getting to know one another. Sam realized that this may be the first time she had real conversations with another woman since Janet had died. After coffee, they found Sam a long, black, button-down wool coat to round out the outfit. She bought a hat and gloves, too, just in case it got cold tomorrow. 

Sam was grateful that Casey took time for her today. She looked forward to seeing her again in the future. Casey drove Sam back to Jack’s apartment building. 

“Do you need help, Sam?” Casey asked.

“I think I can get it all. Thanks again for today. I had a good time with you. I hope we can do this again sometime,” Sam said.

“I did too. Thank you. See you tomorrow at the ceremony.”

It didn't occur to Sam that Casey would be there, but I guess that made sense. Sam walked inside, and the apartment staff asked if they could assist her with her bags. She complied and let them take the bags to their apartment. Sam and the staff walked into the apartment and Jack just laughed. He got up and tipped the gentleman who helped Sam.

“Did you have a good time today?” he asked. 

“Yes, Casey is wonderful. You are right. She has a very bright future. Maybe when she is done with you, I’ll ask Landry if he’d like a secretary,” she laughed as she said that. 

Jack smiled at her statement. “I got all the food out. You ready to start?” he asked. 

“I’ll get the wine breathing and start the sauce. You get the garlic bread and noodles?”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They both made a wonderful dinner together. The whole place smelled like garlic. They cleaned up after dinner, and finished the wine. They got ready for bed and turned in early so they could make the ceremony tomorrow morning. 

…

Jack’s driver dropped them off at Arlington National Cemetery at 0800. Sam looked wonderful in her suit and coat. Jack thought it was strange to be at a military ceremony and not have her in her dress blues. But he liked this side of her. Lt Marks rode with them and offered Sam tips and pointers for the event.

“This is sorta fun learning the civilian protocol. Who knew being a General’s wife had rules,” Sam said with a laugh and a smile.

“Yes, ma’am. And today I need to call you ma’am or Colonel Carter,” Casey said with a smile. “Ma’am, switch with me, please walk on General O’Neill’s left.” 

Casey walked them to where they’d be standing. “Sir, I will be standing over there with the other aides. After the ceremony, I will return to assist you if needed. There is one Senator that wishes to speak to you today, and I put in your request to meet with the President if his schedule allows. Do you have anything for me at this time?”

Jack smiled at Sam, then turned to Casey. “No thank you, Lt. I will see you after the ceremony.” Casey left to take her place.

Sam stood at Jack’s left, and touched his hand with her fingers. “Wow, Jack. Quite impressive. Is every day at the office like this for you?” Sam asked.

“No, most days are just stuck in the office, reading reports, and dealing with the politics of the world,” he said with a smirk. “I actually look forward to events like this because it is out of the office.”

“I’m very impressed. I like being your wife,” she whispered to him. 

Sam was impressed with the ceremony. She’d always seen coverage of it on TV, but it was another thing to be there, and be so close in the VIP area. Jack seemed to fit in perfectly with the VIPs. She was very proud of him. 

After the ceremony, Lt Marks took Jack to meet with the Senator. Sam stood off to the side as they spoke. Lt Marks joined Sam and waited.

“Lt Marks, you sure have a knack for all of this. It’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you, ma’am. The Senator only has 10 minutes with the General. The President did make time for him. With the history of you and the General and the President, I think it would be OK for you to attend the meeting.”

Sam looked at the Lt. “What do you mean by our history?”

“Ma’am, I only mean that the President approved the General’s transfer,” she said very diplomatically. “Perhaps one day during shopping, you can fill me in on the details,” she said with a smile.

“Ah, I see. Yes, I look forward to that, then,” Sam replied. 

“OK, I have to go get the General. If you could wait for us over there by the female Secret Service person, we will join you shortly,” Casey said as she walked off.

Sam quickly went over to the Secret Service person Casey pointed out. “Hello, I’m Colonel Samantha Carter, I was told to stand by you and wait?”

“Yes, ma’am. Please stand here and do not move. Please remove your hands from your pockets.”

Almost in an instant, Jack and Casey were back next to Sam. Sam stood to Jack’s left once again, Casey stood to the side with the Secret Service. An entourage of men in black suits approached them. In the midst of them was President Hayes. 

“Jack! Samantha! So nice to see you,” Hayes said loudly.

“Mr. President,” they both said in unison.

“I never had the chance to thank you for Antarctica. It looks like your transfer to Homeland is working out well. I hear good things from everyone about the work you have done so far.”

“Thank you, sir. I have to admit, I like the perks,” he said looking at his wife. “May I introduce my now-wife, Colonel Samantha Carter.”

“Yes, I hear congratulations are in order,” he said looking at them both. “Jack, keep up the good work. Looks like I made the right call with your transfer. We’ll talk soon,” and then Hayes and his Secret Service entourage were off to get him back to the White House.

“Well, that was, um, quick?” Sam said, more of asking.

“He is a busy man,” Jack said, reaching for Sam’s right hand. “What do you say we go home? You leave tomorrow, and I want as much time with you as I can get.”

She gave him one of her smiles that lights up his world. She captured his eyes and held them for a moment. 

“As the wife of an enamoured General, I can think of a few things we can do before I leave,” she said barely audible, but enough so he could hear. She liked the perks of his job, too.

He let out a laugh in the form of a gruff sort of grunt. He squeezed her hand in his, and found Lt Marks. He nodded his head to her.

“Well, then, Colonel. Let’s get you home so I can show you some more perks of being a General’s wife.”


	18. THE HOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning loving before Sam comes to visit for a very formal event. Jack surprises her. This was super fun to write, and you will see why!

She woke up at around 1 AM. She’d be leaving today to go back to Colorado. She was grateful for the Daedalus transport, but it still meant the miles would once again be between them. He was holding her close to him, his arm around her waist, his legs curled up behind her. She slowly twisted herself around to face him.

His arm was still on her waist. She began to run her hand along his side, down to his hip, and around to his ass. She pulled herself closer to him. His arm went further around her, and he ran his hand up her back. She let her hand fall to his front, and reached to his member with her gentle fingers. She let out a loud breath when she found him already hard for her. He was awake now, and his hand found her breasts. 

Without words, he slowly rolled her over on her back. His tongue went to her neck, and he kissed and licked hot lines down to her collarbone to her breasts. Their hands were exploring and loving the body of the other. He put one leg between hers, and gently nudged her legs to open for him. He ran his hand from her head, down the side of her body, to her hip, and slowly brought himself on top of her. How she loved these fast and furious moments with him. 

He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately, yet gently. Her hands went to his hips to urge him to begin. She raised her knees up and put her feet on the bed to offer herself to him fully. His mouth went to her neck as he thrust inside of his wife. As he did, he whispered, “Samantha,” into her neck. She felt amazing wrapped around him. So warm. So wet. 

She welcomed all of him into her. No waiting for him to stretch her out, her hips rose to meet every thrust he gave her. She was surprised at how much she liked this initial pain that turned to ecstasy. Her head went back as his lips met her neck and his thrusts opened her up. In a very short amount of time compared to others, she quickly shattered under him. Her cries were music to him, and he gave her a few harder thrusts as ahe pulsed through her convulsions.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in between thrusts, “that was too fast.”

“It’s OK, that really stroked my male ego,” he smiled at her. “I have much more where that came from,” he said in her ear. He claimed her mouth as he kept moving above her. And he was right. He wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He rolled her over on her stomach, and put a few pillows under her hips to raise them up. 

“Is this OK?” he asked before continuing. Always courteous to her.

“Oh yes, this is more than OK,” she replied.

He entered her from behind, and he immediately hit areas inside of her that she never knew existed. He reached one arm around her and found her nipple. She let out a moan into the pillow in front of her. He felt her tighten up around him once again and he knew she was about to come again. He got back up on his knees again and grabbed her hips to help deepen and guide the thrusts. He felt her come apart under him again, and with just a few more deep thrusts, he emptied himself into her. He continued to thrust until they were both completely done. He removed the pillows, and withdrew from her. He rolled her over, and laid beside her with her draped over him, both of them recovering their breath. 

“Was that OK?” he asked again, just to be sure.

“My god, Jack, I have never…..yes, that was incredible. Twice. I like you in the morning,” and she lifted herself to kiss him deeply.

He smiled as she kissed him. “You know I will never hurt you. Please let me know. I will stop immediately.”

“I know. Thank you. But I’m liking things so far. You are an amazing lover,” she said softly into his neck. “And these after-sex moments that you give to me almost mean more than the act itself.”

“Good to know,” he replied. They laid there for a few more minutes as their bodies cooled down. “What do you say we grab a shower and then get something to eat and start the coffee? Caldwell has to leave at 0800 Eastern time so we don’t have a lot of time left.” 

“OK. Sounds good. I’m going to miss you, Mr. Carter,” she said with a giggle.

“I know. Me too, Mrs. O’Neill. And what did I tell you about giggling?” and they both laughed and got up to start their day early.

…

Sam was beamed back to her home in Colorado. She promptly called Jack to let her know she made it. Caldwell wouldn’t be back for at least 6 weeks. Three weeks to Atlantis, three weeks back. And that is if the Expedition Teams do not need him in theater for anything. So anytime they’d spend together would be the old fashioned way. Flying. 

…

They spoke as often as they could when she was on Earth. A few weeks had gone by already. He called her lab one day.

“Carter.”

_‘Ah, there’s my wife!’_

“Hello, stranger! How are you?”

_‘I miss you. Work is work. Marks is busy scheduling me for stuff.’_

“Tell her I said hi.”

_‘Why don’t you tell her yourself? I have been invited to the Congressional Ball. I would very much like my wife to attend with me.’_

“Oh wow, Jack. Seriously? When is it? I’ll have to tell Hammond and get the time off.”

_‘It is December 17th. It is a Saturday.’_

“I don’t have a thing to wear. I have never attended anything like this before in my life. How did you get the invite?”

_‘Actually, my invite came from the President himself. I can have Marks work with you again if you like. She really liked the time she spent with you.’_

“OK, let me run this by Hammond and call you back?”

_‘Sounds good. Talk to you soon.’_

Sam hung up and went to see General Hammond. She explained to him what she was invited to, and the date. They were supposed to be on an archaeology mission to support Daniel with some new caves discovered on Avnil, of all places. Hammond could send someone from SG-6 or 8 instead of Sam. So that was that. In three more weeks she would be back in DC with her husband. Now to find a flight.

She called Jack and told him she was free to attend the Ball, and could stay through Christmas and the New Year. She called Peterson AFB to see if any planes needed to go across the country to Andrews. They told her if she can be on standby, they’d have some F-16’s that needed to be moved starting on Wednesday, December 14th. She agreed to that, and had a commercial flight booked at full fare just in case. She let Jack know her plan, and he said he’d have Marks come pick her up at Andrews. But Jack was hopeful to have a little surprise in store for Sam by that time.

…

Sam arrived at the Peterson for a 0400 showtime to see if she could pilot an F-16 to Andrews. At 0430, a Colonel came out to announce the flight manifest. She was on the list. She grabbed her bag and her flight kit. She got dressed and headed to the ready room for the flight briefing at 0500. She was looking forward to getting some more flight hours. She missed the feel of conventional aircraft. The afterburner takeoffs, and the G-forces gave her a rush. There are inertial dampeners on X-302’s, so she doesn’t get this rush when she flies those. 

There were a total of 4 aircraft going to Andrews. Three F-16’s, and one C-17. She’d be flying one of the F-16’s. She called Jack and got no answer. He must be in a meeting. She called Lt Marks to let her know the approximate time she’d be landing. Marks acknowledged the time and said she’d be there to pick her up. Her bag was taken to the C-17 and she could pick it up in the passenger terminal at Andrews once the C-17 arrived. Sam knew well that the F-16’s would beat the cargo plane across the country. She went out to her plane and did the exterior checks. She climbed in and hooked herself up and did all of her interior checks. She’d be second to take off today. She asked the tower to do a combat take off. All three of them were approved for combat take off. They were timed by the tower, and when her time came, she lit the fires, and her plane propelled her vertically until she reached 10,000 feet. She radioed the tower, and fell in with the plane in front of her. 

The three of them cruised at their designated altitude until they landed at Andrews AFB in Maryland. The three planes taxied to their designated hanger. They exited the planes, went to their debrief, and went to file their final flight plan. She logged her flight information in her log book and had it signed off. The three pilots were driven to the passenger terminal. She called Lt Marks to let her know she was at the terminal waiting on her bag. Marks told her she’d be there in about 20 minutes. Sam tried calling Jack again, but no answer at his desk or his cell. She put her helmet in her flight bag and waited for her luggage to arrive off of the C-17. 

She was standing by the window facing the flight line. She watched the C-17 come in to land. As she was watching, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She’d know that hand anywhere. She turned around and saw Jack standing behind her. She turned around and hugged him. 

“It is so good to see you,” she said as she squeezed him tight. Dress blues again for him. Must be all he wears now. 

“How was your flight?” he asked.

“Good. We all got to do combat take offs. I miss that feeling. I don’t get that flying….” she paused, “other aircraft,” she said smiling. 

“You look great in your pickle suit,” he said, rubbing her back with his hand. He kissed her forehead. 

She smiled at him. “My bag should be coming out. I thought Marks was coming for me? I’ve been trying to call you all day.”

“All part of my plan,” he said. After they got her bag, he walked her out to his car and put her stuff in the trunk. He drove out to the Beltway, drove over the Wilson bridge, and exited on the usual Mt. Vernon exit. But, instead of turning left to go up north Washington Street, he turned right to go south on to the George Washington Memorial Parkway.

“Jack, where are we going?” she asked.

He looked at her with a smile, “You’ll see.”

They drove down to Waynewood Boulevard and turned right. He drove about a half mile in and did a U-turn and parked in front of a well-manicured yard. He turned the car off, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a key. He looked at her, and gave the key to Sam. 

“Welcome home, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“Jack,” she said smiling at him. 

He squeezed her hand and said, “C’mon.”

He grabbed her bags and they walked inside. The front yard had a cement path to the front door. The house had cream colored Hardie Board siding, with mahogany accent siding. The entrance door was a matching mahogany color, with two large vertical window panels on either side of the door. The landscaping in the yard consisted of a Japanese Maple tree, manicured shrubs of some sort, and a Yoshino Cherry Tree by the mailbox. 

The home was a split level on the right, with the front entrance hall opening back to the kitchen, eating area, and the backyard. There were windows all along the back of the home. Everything inside was new. Wood flooring, cabinets, lighting, appliances, all were new and updated. 

The master bedroom was upstairs, and had a dark grey contrast wall. There was a king sized bed, accented with blue and grey bedding. It had two big windows looking over the backyard. There was an adjoining master bath, with tile flooring, a rose tile accent wall, and a grey cabinet with double raised sinks. Two mirrors framed in grey were hung above the sinks. The walk in shower was built with large 12 by 12 grey tiles on the walls, and smaller 6 by 6 square grey tiles on the floor. Off to the side was an enamel cast iron pedestal soaking tub. All hardware was brushed stainless steel. 

The kitchen was gorgeous. It had an island with a built-in mini-fridge for beer or wine. The kitchen had white cabinets with brushed stainless pulls. It had white farmhouse sink, light blue subway tile backsplash, and all stainless appliances. The flooring was tile, but it looked like dark hardwood. There was LED lighting all through the kitchen and seating area. The kitchen opened to the seating area, and had French Doors that opened to the back deck. The deck had a grill and a table and chairs. 

The downstairs part of the split level was the TV room. It had a 2 seat and a 3 seat couch, and a large area rug. It had a full refrigerator, which was totally Jack’s touch. There was a laundry room and a second bedroom and bathroom down there as well. 

The backyard was rather large. It had a few trees in it, including a Kwanzan Cherry Tree and a Maple Tree. The rest was a grass area large enough for parties. 

“Jack, I love it, but did you pick the furniture?”

He laughed a little. “No, I hired someone. I figured when we sell that we can sell it fully furnished. 

“Well, I love our home here. I know you will like it here a lot better. You have your space.”

“There’s one thing I don’t have here full time.”

“I know. I don’t know when that will change. One day...,” she said, her voice trailing off. 

“Until that time, let’s get you settled in. Let me help you out of our flight suit….”


	19. THE BALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to a Congressional Ball with Jack at the White House. Can she overcome some of her insecurities? 
> 
> I had fun, but also a hard time writing this chapter. We know Sam gets tense and nervous a lot, and we have seen her unsure about herself. I had a hard time balancing that with knowing how damn tough she really is. I tried to capture some of her 'realness' and 'humanness'. We all have times of being insecure in our own skin. Sam is not immune to that. Here are some references for you. Again, living in the DC area, I have visited the part of town that Sam will be going to. I am keeping this as real as I can for the time frame as well. We're still in 2005/2006. But, not much has changed at the White House over the years. Also to note, I have not gone to the White House itself. I'd love to one day.
> 
> Inspiration for Sam's gown [ here ](https://flic.kr/p/2iH8cWM)
> 
> The Blair House [ Here ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President%27s_Guest_House)

On Friday, Sam met up with Lt Casey Marks again to go shopping for a ball gown. 

“Casey, I have never been to something this formal, let alone the White House. I feel so out of my league here. General O’Neill never had these high level events when he was still in Colorado.”

“Sam, you will be fine. The General will make sure you are comfortable. He will help you if you need it. But you don’t strike me as someone who needs a lot of help. I have gotten to screen some of your reports,” Casey said, glancing at Sam to let her know she was impressed with what she had read. “He talks about you at work,” she gave Sam a smile when she said that.

“You have? And does he, now?” Sam asked. She smiled back at Casey.

“Yes, ma’am. He does. Also, once you get to meet the other wives, some of them may become a friend and confidant to you.”

“Some?” Sam asked.

“There will always be BMW’s among the wives. And they know it. They just never know who it will be,” Casey started to explain.

“BMW?”

“I’m sorry, I should not use derogatory terms. The majority of them are very kind women. It’s really just one-offs. BMW stands for ‘Big Military Wife.’ They feel they have some innate power over other people due to the rank of their spouse. It does happen, even in the enlisted ranks. Treating other military women with an air of contempt, and acting above the other wives. All branches of service have them,” Casey said.

“That’s a new one for me,” Sam admitted.

“There are not many, and in my experience with Homeland, I have not met any. You should be fine, Sam,” Casey said consolitary. 

Sam laughed a bit. “Are any of the other wives also military?”

“I have not met any yet in Homeland, but I’m sure there are some in other areas of the Pentagon,” Casey explained.

“Huh. OK. I just feel inadequate, I guess. So, where to now?”

“To find you a ball gown,” Casey replied, and smiled at Sam hoping she’d see that everything would be OK.

They found a mulberry colored, cap-sleeve evening gown for Sam. They picked out a pair of silver satin open toe pumps. Sam bought a silver/grey wool shawl with a satin liner just in case it was cold tomorrow. Sam never dreamed her life would turn out this way. Going to the White House in a formal setting was not something on her To-Do List. But now with Jack, she is sharing that and so much more with him. 

Her nerves were high. She had never been in this realm of the military before. She’s so comfortable in her fatigues and holding a P-90. Now her world consisted of a husband who is a two-star General, and who routinely receives Presidential invitations to events and balls. Her confidence was shaken, to say the least. 

Casey dropped her off at home after their afternoon shopping and eating. 

“Sam, you will be fine. Have a good night. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” and Marks drove off.

Jack came home from work around 6 PM. Sam had grilled chicken salads and beer waiting for him. She should talk to him about her fears. She at least owed him her honesty. She went to the bedroom with him as he changed clothes. She laid on the bed on her stomach, her head resting in her hands at the foot of the bed, watching the General become Jack. 

“You know, never in my life did I ever imagine that I would be going to a Ball at the White House with you,” she said.

He hung up his uniform, and threw on jeans and a Simpsons T-shirt. “I never thought you’d be laying on my bed,” he smiled at her. 

She let out a small laugh. “Well, yes, me too, I guess. But Jack. I feel way out of my league here. I’m combat boots, and Zat’s. I’m late night meals in our small commissary. My invitations consist of NID requests for inquiry. Now Casey has to tell me where to stand and if I should say anything when we meet people. And today I found out about BMW’s.”

He hung his tie up and put his shoes away. He tossed his undershirt in the laundry, then turned and looked down at her on the bed. He crossed his arms in front of him and took a moment looking at his wife. 

“You have no idea how incredible and how beautiful you are, do you?” he asked her softly. His dark eyes pierced her, and warmth flooded her when he said that. He kneeled down in front of the bed to her eye level. His knees cracked as he lowered himself. They both smiled at that.

“Sam, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are not out of your league. In fact, you wrote the book on the league, and you don’t even know it.” She smiled at him after he said that.

“I saw some of the other wives at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. They radiate confidence. They are beautiful. They know what they are doing.”

“Sam look at me,” Jack said as he grabbed her hands and took her eyes in his. “They were looking at you the same way.”

“There’s no way,” she said, averting her eyes.

“Look at me,” he whispered to her. “Trust me when I say that you exude confidence. You carried yourself like you owned that event. You have everything it takes to be a General’s wife and a Lt Colonel in the Air Force. I’ve seen you like this many times when things are new to you. But you figure it out. You always do. Being my wife is just a different challenge for you, in more ways than one. I don't know if you have ever noticed, but I can be grumpy and impatient at times,” he let out a little laugh and smiled at her. She laughed back at him as he ran his hand through her hair at her temple.

“Will you also help me learn?” she asked.

“Is there any doubt?” he smiled at her. “I won’t leave your side if that’s what it takes. I promise you that you will steal the room tomorrow. Now, how about helping this old man up, and let’s go eat.”

She laughed and got up off the bed to help him up. He brought her in for a tight hug. “Oh, can I see your dress?” he asked. “And BMW’s? What’s that all about?”

Sam showed the dress to him. His eyes widened when he saw it. “I’ll tell you the rest later.”

“It’s gorgeous. Almost as much as you. I can’t wait to see you in that,” he gave her a quick kiss and they went to eat dinner. During dinner, Jack’s phone rang.

“General O’Neill,” he said on the phone. Sam couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation. All she could hear was Jack’s replies. 

“Really? What time?” There was a long pause from Jack as he listened to the other end.

“OK, I’ll let her know. Do you have the credentials?” Another pause.

“No, it will be OK. We always manage,” he said, looking right at Sam. “Thank you, Lt.” He hung up the phone.

“I got called in to a meeting tomorrow at 1400.”

“Jack, the Ball. We were supposed to be at the entrance for security at 1600.”

“We are still going. I’ll just have to meet you there. My driver will come for you with plenty of time to get you there. Lt Marks will ride with my driver and will have your credentials to arrive alone.”

“It’s always something, isn’t it?” she smiled at him, and continued to eat. “Some of this is really overwhelming. Wait until I tell the guys. Cassie will love my stories.”

“I’m sure it’s a bit much. You will get used to it. I was even a bit overwhelmed at first. I mean, come on. I have a driver. It was a bit strange at first,” he said sarcastically.

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but then I guess I will meet you at the White House tomorrow,” she laughed. 

He touched her hand to reassure her it will be OK, and they finished dinner. They ended their night downstairs watching reruns of The Simpsons before going to bed. They both had a big day tomorrow.

…

They woke up Saturday morning and got ready for the first part of their day. Jack had to pack clothes for the Ball later on, but had to wear his regular dress blues to his meeting.

“So, what will you be wearing tonight?” Sam asked.

“Well, I will be breaking out the mess blues for the evening,” he said as he pulled his garment bag out of the closet.

“Oh wow. Jack, I’ve never seen you in the mess blues. Have you ever worn them before?”

“Ya. Once. I took Sara to the Air Force Ball one time. We were young. It was before Charlie.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up...I’m sorry,” she stumbled through her words.

“Sam, hey, you do not have to apologize. Ever. They will always be a part of my life. You know I don’t like to talk about Charlie. But you don’t have to apologize to me when they come up in conversation. It’s OK.” 

“Alright. No apologies. What time is the car coming for me?” she asked, smiling.

“I’m going to have it here at 1500. Our check-in window starts at 1600. That should be plenty of time.”

“You said Casey will be in the car with me?”

“Yes, she has your credentials to get in the door. Plus I figured you’d like the company.”

She smiled at him, “Yes. Thank you,” she said a little relieved at not being all alone.

“Always.” He caught her eyes, then had to leave for his meeting. He walked to her and hugged her. He gave her a deep kiss. “I love you. You are beautiful. You are wonderful. And you are mine,” he added with a twinkle in his eye. “All the guys in the room are going to want to be me. You got this.” He gave her one last kiss then left for work.

Sam immediately called Daniel to tell him and Teal’c what was going on with them tonight. They talked for about 20 minutes before Sam had to start getting ready. She promised to send pictures when she could. She’d definitely have a picture for both of their homes. 

Sam took a shower and did her hair. She went to get something small to eat and drink before doing her makeup. She did a little contouring, then made up her eyes for an evening look, but not too heavy. She had bought one of those bras that has no straps. She put on a matching colored thong because who needs panty lines. She unzipped the dress to step into it and realized she would need Casey to zip her up. She called Casey and she was about 20 minutes out. Sam asked for her to come inside to help her.

Casey came inside to help zip Sam up. Casey commented how beautiful she looked. Sam looked stunning, breathtaking, actually. The dress fit her perfectly, and the color contrasted well with her eyes. Sam just wished she could see her own beauty. Sam decided she did not need the shawl tonight. It was not very cold after all. 

Casey introduced Sam to Jack’s driver. His name was Mark Holland. He was an older man, Cuban, maybe? She’d ask one day. He was probably in his 60’s already. He was very kind and helpful. He handled the car like a pro and was very courteous with the ladies. Sam could see why Jack liked him so much.

Casey told her that Jack would be waiting outside where the car would drop her off. Casey handed her the credential. Casey reminded her to relax tonight and just be herself. She is Mrs. O’Neill tonight, or just Sam Carter, not Colonel Carter. Sam should just relax and have fun. _‘Me, relax? At the White House? Right,'_ Sam internally laughed at herself.

Sam couldn’t believe the car drove right into the street on the back of the White House. The same street that Blair House is on. Mark handed the security guard his ID and credential. He was admitted in, and drove up in line behind a few more guests. She was being driven to the White House. 

When it was his turn, Mark drove to the designated spot and put the car in park. Mark went around to the door where Sam sat and opened the door for her. Mark offered his hand to Sam to help her out. She thanked Mark and Casey. She turned to face the building, and then she saw him.

She had never seen him in this uniform. He looked incredibly handsome. Hot, even, to use that term. Her husband approached her and was nothing but smiles. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“See, I told you that you’d steal the event tonight. Sam, you are breathtaking. You get more beautiful every time I see you.”

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him. “You look incredible, Jack. You really do. I can’t believe we are here!”

Jack offered his arm to Sam, and they walked up to the security check in together. They were both admitted in, and were escorted to the Grand Foyer of the White House for President Hayes’ address. She didn’t let go of his arm. Jack spoke to many people, and introduced Sam as his wife, Samantha Carter. No military titles were used by him that night. Some people did call her Mrs. O’Neill. She didn’t bother to correct them. She liked being called that tonight.

The press lined the sides of the room. The President’s podium was set up in the entrance of the Foyer. This end of the Foyer faced the staircase coming down from the private residence. Hayes could be seen coming down the stairs. He took his spot at the podium and spoke for about 20 minutes. After his address, Hayes walked around greeting people. With the address over, guests were allowed to roam pre-coordinated rooms on the same level. Some rooms had incredibly large and ornate Christmas trees set up. There was food and refreshments in another room. 

Other rooms were gathering places for guests to mingle. Sam finally left Jack’s side to speak with people. Sam met two other General’s wives. She supposed she also talked with Senator’s wives, or other high-ranking women in Hayes’ administration. She couldn’t remember all of the names. She sipped champagne with the ladies, even though it was not her favorite. None of them were scientists, but she found she could hold a conversation with them nonetheless. After a few hours of talking and walking around the White House, she figured this wasn’t so bad.

Jack watched her from across the space as he had conversations with other people at the Ball. She was truly radiant, and she really became comfortable over the night. She really began to work the rooms she walked in. He swore he fell in love with her more than night. After he was done speaking with the men he was with, he walked over to Sam.

“Ladies, may I borrow my wife?” he asked them with a smile.

“Of course,” they all nodded. Sam said her goodbyes, and took her husband’s arm in her hand. Jack walked her to a less crowded area in the room.

“So, how are things going for you? Did you need me to bail you out?” he asked.

“No, actually I am fine. You are right. I didn’t have anything to be afraid of,” she replied. 

He took her hand, “See, I told you.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “So how about I call Mark and get you home?” He looked at her with his seductive eyes that told her what he really wanted.

“Sure, I think I’m done here. Oh, we do need our picture taken, though.”

“Let’s find the official event photographer, then we can go.” They found the photographer. He took their picture in front of one of the Christmas trees. The photographer gave Jack his card so he could get in touch about getting a copy of the photo. 

“I’m the luckiest man at the White House tonight,” he told her.

“Why is that?” she asked.

“The most beautiful woman here tonight is letting me take her home with me,” he said with a smile. 

“You don’t say? I’d counter that and say the woman who gets to go home with you looking like you do in that uniform is pretty darn lucky herself,” she said, and they waited for Mark to bring the car around to take them home.


	20. THE X-302

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack are offered a unique opportunity, but how will this actually turn out for them?

They woke up Sunday morning later than they normally did. The excitement of last night, along with the rest of the evening’s activities when they got home, left them both exhausted. They both began waking around 1000. Sam needed coffee. Jack needed food.

“Good morning,” she said. “I need coffee,” she smiled over at him.

“MMmmm. Good morning,” he said with a gleam in his eye. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, then said jokingly, “I’ll go start coffee. You get ready, then pick your shit up off the floor downstairs, you messy creature.” 

She laughed. “Well, sir, I do believe it is all your fault that my _shit_ is on the floor downstairs.”

They both laughed and got up to start their day. When Sam came back down after getting ready, he couldn’t help but think how amazing she can make a pair of jeans and peasant shirt look. When her eyes caught him, an idea flashed in his mind.

“Hey, what do you say we go to Colorado for the holidays?”

“You can do that?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not. Even the Pentagon stands down for much of the holidays. Plus, the SGC has all the communication lines I use. Marks has my cell phone number and knows how to get a hold of me. Plus I can ask for one of those fancy Guardian phones. What do you say?”

“Of course, yes!! We could spend it with our family out there!” 

“Let’s finish breakfast. I’ll go get ready, then call my boss. We can find flights today. We can call Andrews to see if any planes need to go west. Heck, I’ll even let you fly me in an F-18 if we can snag one!”

“You really know how to show a girl a great time,” she said, laughing with him. These moments are the ones she really cherished. “Why don’t you also see if Daedalus is back yet?” 

“I guess I can do that.” They finished breakfast and their coffee. Jack went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. While he was up there, he tried calling the Daedalus. To his surprise, they were back, and did he have a great option in store for Sam.

“So,” Jack started the conversation when he came back downstairs. “The Daedalus is here. So is Sheppard and McKay.”

“Oh nice. Can they transport us?”

“Something even better. X-302’s. Time for updates and overhaul on a few of them. We’ll each take one down.”

“No way!” Sam exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as turned on as I am right now,” Sam giggled. 

“Nice. So let’s go pack. I have a green light from my boss. Flight gear will be provided on board. They will beam us up, beam our bags to your house, and you and I will each fly an X-302 to the underground hanger. Now, please put on that sexy pickle suit of yours.”

“Oh, yes, sir!”

They packed their bags, and donned their flight suits. The bags were transported directly to Sam’s house in Colorado Springs. Sam and Jack were transported to the Daedalus. They said hello to Caldwell. They ran into Sheppard and McKay. The four of them spoke for a time, but soon McKay and Sam got into one of their technobabble competition conversations, and Jack rolled his eyes. He grabbed his wife’s arm and they said goodbye and made their way to the hanger bay. 

They went to their flight briefing. There were five X-302’s that had to go to the hangar. Each had a different reason for overhaul. Two needed software updates, one had sketchy inertial dampeners, one hyperdrive was out, and one had lost interface to weapons control. Sam took one with the hyperdrive out, and Jack took the one with no weapons. Three other pilots took the rest. Sam was in the last 302 to leave the ship. 

As Sam left the force shield in the hangar bay, she felt a bump. Normally there was no feeling at all through the force shield.

“Daedalus, this is Colonel Carter. I felt a little bump when I left the ship.”

A few seconds later, flight control answered, “Should be fine, Colonel. Keep track of controls and report to us if you notice anything else.”

“Ohhkaaayy,” Sam replied.

“Carter, you OK?” Jack asked.

“Should be, sir,” she said.

It was a short ride to the underground hangar from orbit. The five ships made their way to the Nevada desert. 

“Daedalus, this is Carter. I am not slowing down.”

“Colonel, this is Daedalus, can you flare?” A flare was an old Space Shuttle movement where you brought the nose up a bit to reduce speed. 

“Trying. Yes, a little bit..Oh shit! Daedalus, I just did a flip. I am nose down, repeat, I am nose down.”

“Carter, go to manual, now,” she heard Jack in her ears. “When you do, pull up.”

“Switching to manual. It’s changing too slow.”

“Go to full reverse,” the Daedalus said.

“That didn’t work. I have to eject!” Sam cried.

“Carter! No! You’re too fast!” Jack yelled.

Sam locked her mask in place. She tried one more time to shed speed, then pulled the canopy with about 5,000 feet left to Earth. She blacked out as soon as she left the cockpit. The 302 crashed as her unconscious body slowly fell to Earth via parachute. Jack had already changed course to intercept her crash zone. He saw her chute, and landed close to where she came down.

He got out and ran to her. He checked to see if she was breathing and had a pulse. _‘Good, she is alive,’_ he thought to himself. He unhooked her chute. 

“Daedalus, this is General O’Neill. I’ve found Colonel Carter. She is unconscious, but alive. Can you please transport us straight to the infirmary at the SGC and let them know we’re coming?”

“Yes sir, stand by.”

“General, this is Caldwell, the SGC is standing by, are you both ready?”

“Yes, do it now.”

They were transported directly to the SGC. Dr. Lam started immediately triaging Sam. 

“OK, she is breathing. General, hold her helmet in place. We need to check for neck injuries.” She turned to her staff and said, “I need a portable neck X-ray now.” Dr. Lam put the standard lead blanket over Sam. 

She handed Jack a piece of lead shielding. He pushed it away and just glared at Dr. Lam as if to say ‘just get on with it.’ Two X-rays were taken, 90 degrees apart. The digital images showed up immediately. Dr. Lam said no fractures.

“Sir, we need to take her helmet off, and get her out of the flight suit. Everyone else, clear the room, please. Help me get her into a hospital gown when we are done, sir.”

Dr. Lam and Jack stripped Sam of her flight clothes, and got her in a hospital gown. Dr. Lam noticed bruising on Sam’s right arm, back, and her ankles were swollen. 

“Sir, I am ordering X-rays and a CT scan of her abdomen. I’ve noticed bruising in multiple areas of her body. I’ll know more after these scans. Why don’t you go get changed or get something to eat. This will be at least 30 minutes. Go call Daniel or Teal’c. General Landry will also want to see you and hear what’s going on.”

“Ya, I know, you’re right. Thank you. I’ll be back.” He looked at Sam’s still body, then went to call his friends.

He called Daniel. He and Teal’c came at once to the SGC. Jack went to see Landry and filled him in. Then Jack went to take a shower. He put on scrubs because he had no clothes at the SGC. He was back in the infirmary in 40 minutes. Sam wasn’t back from imaging yet. He waited. 

Dr. Lam came back in with the nurses pushing Sam’s bed back into the infirmary. 

“Sir, she is very lucky. She has a broken arm and one broken ankle. Looks like she came down on her right side. That’s the side that is broken. One sprained ankle, and multiple bruising. She has a decent concussion, but she will wake up. Brain scans are fine. Let me know when she wakes up.”

General Landry came down to see Sam after about an hour and a half. Daniel and Teal’c were already there.

“Jack,” Landry said softly, “looks like there was a small power surge in the force shield when Sam took off. They think it somehow did something to the hyperdrive, and the feedback from the hyperdrive took controls from her. She is a very skilled pilot. If she hadn’t done the two moves to slow that ship down, this would be a very different meeting right now.”

“Thank you, Hank. I appreciate it. I guess now we just wait for her to wake up.”

Landry clamped Jack’s shoulder and left him with his wife and friends.

“How are you holding up?” Daniel asked.

“As well as I usually am when stuff like this happens to her,” Jack said wryly. 

“Alright, me and Teal’c will go to Sam’s to get it ready. Call me when you can bring her home.”

‘Daniel, thank you,” and Jack hugged his friends and took his seat in vigil next to his wife.

Jack had pulled the chair up next to Sam’s bed. He looked at her casts on her arm and leg. He leaned on the small amount of cushion that he could find next to her and laid his head down, holding her non-broken-arm hand. He fell asleep with her. Around 1 AM, he was woken up by her whispering his name.

“Jack,” she said weakly.

He sat up and scooted closer to her head. “Hey, Sam, I’m here. You had a little accident,” he softly said back to her. He touched her cheek with his hand.

“Hi. What happened?” she asked.

“Seems a power surge took out your controls. You have a broken arm, broken ankle, sprained ankle, and a bunch of bruises, and you shook the melon pretty good. You are a very lucky lady,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to have a fun holiday and birthday with you,” she said in a whisper.

“Ssshhh. No apologies. Accidents happen. Plus, how much more fun can it be to celebrate in the infirmary at the SGC?” They both smiled. “We will still have fun. Daniel and Teal’c already came by. They are at your house now getting it ready for you to go home. Let me go call Dr. Lam. She stayed here for you. I’ll be right back.”

“Jack, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving, ever. I’ll be right back,” and he kissed her forehead. Jack went to get Dr. Lam. 

“Hey Sam, welcome back. You had quite the fall. How are you doing?” Dr. Lam asked.

“Head hurts. Everything hurts,” Sam whispered. 

“That is a good sign. Why don’t I give you some more pain meds, and something to help you sleep. I’ll come back to check on you in the morning again? Sir, I think the VIP quarters are free.”

“I’m not leaving her,” he said, looking at Sam. 

“Jack, it’s OK. Carolyn is going to knock me out. I’m going to need you strong when I get home.”

“Why do you have to be so smart?” he asked. “Fine. But you have someone come get me if anything goes south,” he said to Dr. Lam. 

“Of course, you know I will.” 

Jack kissed his wife gently as Dr. Lam gave her the pain meds and something to help her sleep. Jack then went to the VIP room and collapsed. 

He slept until 0800. That was later than he wanted to sleep, but he probably needed it. He called Daniel and asked his friend to bring him a change of clothes from his suitcase. Jack went to the commissary and got something to eat. He also picked up a glass of blue Jell-o and took that to the infirmary.

Sam was still sleeping when he got there. The nurse was checking Sam’s vitals, and the color of her skin in her casted hand and feet. The nurse told Jack that she would let Dr. Lam know he is here. He thanked her, and took his seat next to his wife. He put the blue Jell-o on the table next to her bed. 

“Hi Jack,” Dr. Lam said when she came in.

“How is she doing?” he asked.

“She is in a lot of pain. I’d like to keep her one more day to get ahead of her pain. Otherwise, she’s good. She will need to keep off her feet. You guys will have to figure out a way to either have her in a wheelchair at home, or devise a way to carry her around the house,” Dr. Lam smiled at the thought of the three of them carrying Sam around like a Queen on a dias. 

“I know we can manage something, but knowing Sam, she’s going to be stubborn and want to do it herself. I’ll find one of those streamline chairs. It will fit her house better, too. How long until she can try to walk again?”

“I’d give it at least two weeks for the sprain to calm down. She can come back here for physical therapy, or we can send her to the Academy or out in town. It’s up to her.”

“Physical therapy for a sprain?” Jack asked.

“Remember, she also has a broken ankle. She will have a lot of favoritism going on in her body. Plus, the mobility in her ankles and arm will need to be worked out. She will be back to 100% or better at the end.”

“Jack,” they heard Sam stir in her bed.

“I’m here. Carolyn is also here,” he told her, sitting down to grab her one good hand.

“Sam, I was just telling the General that I’d like to keep you one more night.” Then Dr. Lam explained the rest to Sam, and left the two of them alone.

“I brought you something,” Jack said. He pulled the glass of blue Jell-o out and showed it to Sam.

Sam smiled as best she could, but most of her smile came through her eyes. “Thank you,” she said. “I’m starving.”

Jack fed her small bites of the dessert. He ate a few bites, too, knowing she couldn’t possibly eat the whole thing. But she ate more than he thought.

“What a way to spend my birthday and the holidays,” she said.

“Well look at the bright spot. You are alive,” Jack said, looking at her.

“True. I know. You are right. Sorry to give you a scare.”

“It wouldn’t be the same unless one of us was in that bed,” he said smiling. “I’m going to run home and get some clothes for you. I’ll probably just grab some sweats or something. If I don’t find any big enough to go over your casts, I’ll cut yours, or go to my house and get some of mine for you to wear. I should open the house anyways. I also need to find something to cover your cast so you can at least take a bath when you get home.”

“That bad, huh?” she said smiling in an attempt to be funny.

“We both know that the ass wipes only do so much,” he replied with one of his gruff chuckles. “I love you, Sam. Very much.”

“I love you too. Thank you.”

“Always,” he replied. He kissed her forehead, and squeezed her good hand. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He called his boss to let him know what had happened. Even though he was supposed to be on leave, the leader of an agency is never truly on leave. His boss had arranged to have one of the new secure phones beamed to Sam’s house and would be waiting for him. That way Jack can be reachable and able to perform his duties from Colorado as he cared for his wife. He also could use the VTC suite at the SGC. And as long as the Daedalus was in orbit, Jack could use the transporters if he was needed in DC for anything. 

Jack drove to both houses looking for a change of clothes that will fit Sam and her casts. He opted for a set of his old Air Force sweats. Plus he knew very well she liked to be able to smell him on and around her as much as she could. Even through the detergent smell, she said she can still smell him. That always makes him smile. He also took a shower since he was at her place now. He grabbed her some underclothes, too.

He went online to find things that can be put over casts so people can take a bath. While garbage bags are OK, they aren’t 100% waterproof. He couldn’t really find what he was looking for, so he drove to Wal-mart. He bought a small plastic stool that could be put in the bathtub, and Sam could prop her cast up on that, above the water. They’d still wrap the casts in garbage bags. The arm would have to be held up on the ledge. 

He drove back to the SGC with items in hand. One more night, then he can bring her home. Jack smiled at the fact that he would probably have to wash his wife for the first few times until she got the hang of it. He thought back to their wedding vows over the summer. As long as he is by her side, they will get through anything.


	21. THE PHYSIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets released from the infirmary to transition into a new way to move and live. The holidays come, and with it, a promise of something new.

Sam ended up staying two more nights in the SGC infirmary. Jack stayed with her, and used the time at the SGC to do some work with his folks back in DC. Lt Marks passed on well wishes for Sam to get better fast. Marks said they’d have another trip to Starbucks or to go shopping in the future when Sam returned to DC for a visit. 

Jack had found a slimline wheelchair for Sam that fits in the hallway and doorways of her home. The cast on her arm does not include her elbow, so she can learn to wheel herself as the pain allows. The guys helped Jack get Sam out of the SGC and into Jack’s truck for the ride home. Daniel and Teal’c followed them to Sam’s house. All three helped get her inside the house, and on to her new wheelchair. Sam took in a deep breath and let it out as soon as she settled in the chair.

“Well, I guess welcome to my new normal for a while,” she said to all three of the men in her life.

“So, Teal’c and I moved things to the side so you’d have room to move around. I know one of us will always be here for you, so if you need anything, just let us know,” Daniel said. 

“Um, ya, so how do I go to the bathroom?” she asked, looking at her husband.

“Good question,” he said. “I guess let’s go find out. Guys, we’ll be right back,” Jack said to Daniel and Teal’c. 

Jack rolled her into her bathroom. They both stared at the toilet trying to figure out how to get Sam off the chair and on to the pot. 

“I guess I can scoot myself over, then take the pants down?”

“Or take them off first, then scoot?” Jack offered.

“If I do that first, then the material may snag on something and I’ll fall over. Maybe I’ll get on first, then the rest. Let’s try.”

Jack moved to help her over. She quickly brushed him off.

“I can do it,” then paused. She inhaled, then let it out, and collected her thoughts. “I’m sorry. I hate having to rely on you guys like this. You know that. I’m sorry.” He ran his hands through her hair after she was done.

“I know. You’re right. OK, go ahead and see if you can do it yourself first.”

Sam found out fast she could not scoot herself by herself. Her right arm was far too sore. 

“Dammit. So now what, I wait until you are home to go pee?” she said, a bit defeated.

“Or one of the guys can move you over, then leave so you can do the rest. See if you can use your left side to get back on the chair.”

She almost could move herself. But not all the way. 

“I guess that is better than nothing. Maybe I’ll get the hang of this in time for my crutches,” she gave a small laugh at that. “And no pants with buttons or zippers, either. I’m going to be so embarrassed if the guys have to help me. Jesus, Jack….” she trailed off from her words.

Jack just looked at her and smiled. “You know they, we, would do anything for you. Least of all helping you through this. It’s not like they haven’t accidentally seen you in many different stages of undress over the years. Why don’t I stay with you and give you a bath?” Jack offered, quickly trying to change the subject.

“Actually, I would really like that. Smooth move. Thank you.”

“Let me go tell the guys and I’ll be right back.” He smiled down on her. Jack told the guys what they were going to do. He told them that they could leave if they wanted to. They decided to stay and would get dinner ready for all 4 of them in a while. Jack went back and gave Sam a bath. He wrapped the casts up best he could, and put the plastic stool in the tub for her to prop her leg up on. She kept the right arm elevated and out of the water. 

“You know, if I wasn’t in so much pain, this would be extremely erotic,” she said to Jack.

“Well, then I guess we will have to do this again sometime when you are back to being fully functional,” he said to her, leaning in to kiss her. Then he continued to gently wash his wife’s battered body. 

“This is nice, Jack. Thank you. Feels good on the muscles. But it’s also making me very sleepy. After this, I think I’d like to take my pain meds and go to bed.”

“Ya, sure, you betcha. I can go hang with the guys and figure out my new fancy phone.”

Jack got Sam out of the tub, and got her into some clean clothes that would be appropriate if Daniel or Teal’c had to come help her. He carried her to the bed, and put the wheel chair beside her against the bed. He got her a glass of water and her pain meds. After she took her meds, he laid down next to her and tucked her in. 

“If you like, I can sleep in the other room to give you the whole bed to yourself,” Jack offered.

“Let’s see how it goes first. If I need the room, or if it’s too uncomfortable, I will kick you out,” she said smiling at him. He laughed back at her.

“Deal. Now, get some sleep. I love you,” he said, brushing her hair aside her face.

“Me too,” she said, then closed her eyes to get some sleep. 

Jack went back out to hang with the guys. They decided to make a spaghetti dinner for all 4 of them, with homemade garlic bread. Daniel and Jack started cooking while Teal’c watched TV. Sam didn’t wake up, so they kept a serving for her in the fridge. 

And this was how their next few days were spent, cooking, taking care of Sam, laughing, and eventually sleeping. Cassie came home for the holidays on the 23rd. Cassie came to the house the afternoon of the 23rd and said hi to everyone. Then she went to sit by Sam on the couch. Sam was seated at the end of the couch so her right arm could be elevated up on the arm of the couch, and the right foot could be elevated in front of her. Cassie snuggled up against Sam’s left side as Daniel gave everyone his Saturnalia speech.

“During Saturnalia, the early Romans halted all work and business. The Romans spent Saturnalia gambling, singing, playing music, feasting, socializing and giving each other gifts. Wax taper candles, called cerei, were common gifts during Saturnalia. The candles signified the light returning after the solstice, the days getting longer. Saturnalia celebrated the Roman god, Saturn, obviously, and it was celebrated beginning around the 17th on the calendar, and over time, was extended to the 25th, which is now when those of the Christian faith celebrate Christmas. Since we are in the celebratory time of Saturnalia, I have brought tapered candles for Sam’s house, and I have small candles for you all.”

Everyone thanked Daniel, then began talking and catching up again. Jack poured wine for those who wanted wine, and grabbed beer for those who wanted beer. He poured half a glass for Sam, who was still on her pain meds. Cassie raised her glass and clinked it against Sam’s.

“No one tell Lam I am having wine,” Sam smiled to all of them.

“I’m glad you are going to be OK, Sam,” Cassie said. Sam put her wine glass down and wrapped her left arm around Cassie, and put her head on Cassie’s head. They stayed like that until Jack served them dinner. The guys had made a ham roast with green beans and salad. After they all ate, they ripped into the various presents that they all brought for each other. There was no order to the opening of the gifts, it was more of a beautiful chaos. 

Jack asked Cassie to scoot over so he could sit next to Sam as she opened his gift. It was in a simple yellow business envelope. Sam looked at the envelope with confusion on her face. She opened it up, and there was a photo of a tropical island on it. There was also a brochure for a place called Paradise Coves in a place called Aitutaki. She looked at him in mild confusion.

“I never got to take you on a honeymoon. The Cook Islands were highly recommended to me by friends of Marks. They went there to go to an outrigger canoe competition, and loved it enough that they go back every few years or so. I want to take my wife there for our honeymoon.” 

Everyone else in the room gave their usual ‘aaawwww’ and other terms of endearment for their two friends. They did love their friends, and they were happy when Jack and Sam opened up a bit in front of them. 

Sam felt her eyes fill with tears. The emotions of the last few days finally overflowed and she couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to him.

“Anytime,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you all for being so patient with me. I feel like shit not being able to stay awake and spend time with you and everyone else.”

The room was filled with voices of her family all at once saying, “We love you, Sam,” or, “It’s OK, you are injured,” or, “Well, you are on pain meds,” and then finally, “ColonelCarter, you have sustained an injury. We do not require you to remain awake for our entertainment.”

Sam did smile big at the outpouring of love from her little family. These were the times she cherished. She knew she could be grumpy, or sad, or insecure, or stubborn around any of them. As angry as she was at having to be reliant on them right now, she knew in an instant that she would do the same for any of them sitting in her living room. 

“I’ll do my best to get well fast so we can go on our honeymoon. I even asked Carolyn to call me if the Tok’ra show up so they can use the healing device on me.” They all got a nice laugh out of that. “

She looked at Jack. “At least the casts will be off in a few weeks. Physio should be another few weeks. So we’re already looking at maybe April?” she asked, still with tears in her eyes.

“Sam. I will wait as long as it takes. I’m not going anywhere. I may have to go to DC every now and then for meetings, but you have the best support team here that anyone could ask for.” 

She collapsed her left side into his right, and he just held her until it was time for her to take the pain meds and go to bed. He asked Teal’c to carry her to the bed. Jack tucked her in. He kissed her goodnight and went out to help clean up from the night’s activities.

...

The two weeks since her accident went by fast. Cassie had to go back to school after the New Year. Sam got better at moving herself around. Her sprained ankle could take weight now for short amounts of time. She could get herself in and out of the bathtub by herself, and could get most clothes on by herself. She was moving better as time went on. She was scheduled to go see Dr. Lam today. Jack helped her get her clothes on, and Teal’c carried her to the truck. 

“You know, I think we need to keep up with carrying me around after I get better. I am used to this treatment!” Sam joked to the three of them. Jack put her wheelchair in the back of the truck. 

“ColonelCarter, I do not believe that will assist you in your rehabilitation.”

“A girl can dream, Teal’c,” she replied with one of her huge smiles. “Thank you for your help.” Teal’c bowed to her then closed the truck door. Jack drove to the SGC for Sam’s appointment, Teal’c and Daniel followed in Daniel’s car behind them. When they got to the SGC, the guys went to work, Sam rolled herself to Dr. Lam, and Jack went to see Landry. Jack asked to use one of the secure offices because he had some meetings with the folks in DC that he could not get out of today. So it looked like they’d all be spending the day at the SGC.

Dr. Lam examined Sam. She took X-rays of the arm and foot. Both were still showing up as broken bones, but they showed signs of healing already. Dr. Lam checked the flexibility of her left ankle. It was a bit stiff, and did not have full range of motion. Sam was given stretching and strengthening work she can do on her own time to help that ankle heal.

“Sam, you are looking much better. It’s all healing up nice. I’d say 4 more weeks in the casts, then we can reevaluate. Hopefully you will be healed by then. Too bad we don’t have anyone who can operate the healing device. You’d be back at it immediately.”

“Ya, that would be awesome. Well, call me if any Tok’ra come by the SGC! I guess I’ll go hang out in my lab and see what I can get done while I’m waiting on General O’Neill. Thanks again, Carolyn. I should take you out for coffee when I can get around by myself.”

“I’d like that Sam. It’s been awhile since we have had time to just sit and talk. Call me if you need anything from me today, or if you would like to meet up for lunch.”

“Thank you, I may swing by later and take you up on that offer,” Sam said as she turned around and wheeled herself to her lab.

When she got to her lab, she called General Landry’s desk and asked him for the report on her crash. He sent it to her, and she read it about three times. Nothing changed by reading it three times. Power surge. She is just happy to be alive. But being this incapacitated was getting on her nerves. She sat at her desk suddenly aware she was doing the stretch and strength work for her left ankle that Lam had just given her. She was ready to get healed and back to life and work.  
…

Three weeks passed by, two of them in a row without Jack. One more week to go for her checkup, and hopefully the removal of the casts. Daniel and Teal’c haven’t been coming by much lately when Jack was in town. He had just gotten back earlier this morning. Sam quietly asked them to not come over tonight. She wanted Jack to herself. 

Teal’c carried her inside her house, and Daniel brought the wheelchair in behind them. Teal’c gently put her on the couch, and the two of them waited until Jack got there before they started to leave.

“Hey, you guys aren’t staying for dinner?” Jack asked them.

“No, there’s a thing I have to do, and a kelno’reem that is overdue, so, we will leave you both. Alone. Here. With no one around,” Daniel said with a smirk on his face.

“Real slick, Daniel, alright you guys get out of here. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Jack said and locked the door behind them. He went in the back and joined his wife on the couch.

“You seem to have me all alone and to yourself tonight,” Jack said with a gleam in his eye.

“I do, now, don’t I? Whatever shall we do?” she asked him, touching his chest with her finger. 

“Sam, I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said to her, holding her hand.

“I’m pretty sure _that_ doesn’t hurt,” she said reaching between his legs. Besides, didn’t you promise me a bath?” she said to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Mmmm, I did, I think I remember that,” then he helped her into her chair, and they both retreated to the bathroom, and eventually ended up in bed for the rest of the night.

…

The next week Sam got her casts off. She had a minimum of 4 weeks of physio, and physio ‘homework’ she had to do. She was determined to get all her mobility and strength back so she could return to work full time. Walking still hurt her a little bit. She had crutches, but they dug into her armpits. She actually used her wheelchair a lot more at work rather than the crutches. But, she did choose to stand during meetings to help get her strength back.

Jack returned to DC when she was able to manage at home by herself. She could now start planning for her honeymoon. They still had no idea when they were going to be able to go. But she knew they would. She never thought of herself as the tropical island type. She had fair skin and tended to burn if she didn’t cover up. But the promise of being on an island with Jack made her insides flop.


	22. THE BUNGLED MISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucian Alliance and space corn and SG-1. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Carter was back to full duty in record time. She took her physio to heart, and passed with flying colors. Her strength was back, and her mobility was back. She checked out Expert on the range again, which meant she was put back into the schedule with her SG-1 team. 

Jack had returned to DC weeks ago now that Sam had recovered. She was excited to get back to work, but she sure got used to him being around for her. She had never been big on what she referred to as ‘useless holidays.’ Valentine’s Day qualified as one of the useless ones. This year, however, she felt compelled to get him a card. Before he left, she slipped the card into his bag. She would eventually ask him if he got the card sometime after the useless holiday.

“Have a safe trip home,” she said, with one of her sarcastic smiles on her face.

“I will. Be safe. I love you, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Carter.”

Jack pushed a button on his communicator. “Caldwell, I’m ready.” Then he kissed his wife before he was transported back to DC.

…

Sam sat in the briefing about the space corn. SG-1 would be going to P6G-452 as mercenaries or smugglers in an effort to find out more about this space corn. Naturally, the mission did not go as planned. As SG-1 made a retreat towards the Stargate, the Stargate was transported off the planet, blocking their only means of escape. It disappeared before their very eyes. The Lucian Alliance captured all 4 members of SG-1. They had no way to escape, and no way to contact anyone.

The Lucian Alliance brought them to the encampment and tied them all up. All four were blamed for taking the Stargate off of the planet, even though they asked why they’d do that and strand themselves on the planet. All four of them were then beaten. Mitchell took the brunt of the beatings, since he was the one who approached the camp in the first place. However, special attention was given to Sam in an effort to get her teammates to talk. 

Aside from being punched and slapped, her hair was pulled back from behind, exposing her neck to Worrel, the leader of this camp. She was choked repeatedly in front of SG-1. Worrel’s men threatened to rape her in front of her teammates if they didn’t tell them where the Stargate went. She was groped in front of SG-1. She withdrew into herself and didn’t say a word. And if looks could kill, Sam would have had SG-1 out of there in an instant. This went on for about 24 hours.

Finally, Worrel’s group was recalled off of the planet, and he decided to kill SG-1. Mitchell pleaded to just kill him, and to spare his team. Sam had resigned to herself that this was her end. The last thing she saw was Jack. The last thing she thought was, _‘I’m sorry, Jack,’_ as white light enveloped them all, and she found herself on board the Odyssey. 

Colonel Emerson had them all report to the infirmary at once. Mitchell grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled her aside.

“Hey, you OK?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied, and kept walking to the infirmary.

“Right. That means you are not. I’ll have Emerson call General O’Neill.”

“Cam,” Sam yelled, then pleaded, “No. I can’t do this right now.”

Mitchell backed down and let it go. Mitchell had known Sam since the Academy. He knew that she would pull herself together after being patched up in the infirmary because they had a mission to finish. She was in mission-mode, and nothing outside of unconsciousness would pull her out. They had to find out who was stealing Stargates, and how to get them back.

Sam and her team managed to locate the missing Stargates. It seemed good old Lord Ba’al was behind all of it. SG-1 did manage to get all but one of the lost Stargates on board the Odyssey, who then took them back where they belonged. SG-1 had gotten on board Ba’al’s ship, and then they became trapped on Ba’al’s ship. Sam was able to think of a plan to Gate the four of them back to the SGC from Ba’al’s ship. She went immediately for her post-mission checkup with Dr. Lam. Her injuries were treated, and Lam documented the scrapes and bruises. While in the private screening room, Lam asked the hard questions.

“Any forced impropriety?” Lam asked.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Sam said, looking down at the floor.

“Sam,” Lam replied.

“No. Jesus Christ, no penetration, no clothes came off, just rough groping and some choking. Again. Carolyn, I’m fine. It’s all a risk of the job, right?”

“Sam, no it’s really not. You want to talk later?”

“No thank you. I’m fine. I just want to go home,” Sam said quietly.

“OK, but I’m putting you on stand-down for two weeks. You can work, but no off-world travel unless it’s to the back up site to help with the techs there if needed.”

“Fine. Are we done here?” Sam asked.

“Yes, and Sam. I’m here if you need me.” Sam just looked at Carolyn, and gave her a half smile. Sam went straight to General Landry’s office.

“Sir, do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Colonel. What’s up?”

“Sir, I’d like to take today and tomorrow off, and come back Monday. I’m on no-gate travel orders for two weeks, and I’d like to take some personal time. I know I just got back from my injuries….” 

Landry cut her off, “Sam, take the time you need. Come back refreshed on Monday.”

“Thank you, sir.” And Sam turned to leave. Sam drove home and brought her stuff and a few groceries inside. She quickly changed and got on her bike and drove. This was not the first time she had been sexually assaulted on a mission. But she sure was sick and tired of how it made her feel. 

_‘I’m stronger than this. I should have been able to evade capture. What if Jack had been there? What will he think now that it’s happened again? Will he be mad at me? Will he ever want to touch me again? I almost died.’_

Of the many thoughts and questions that ran through her mind, she realized that she almost met her death this time. SG-1 had died before, and she has been injured a few times in the past. But this time, she was face-to-face with her certain death. And the last thing that went through her mind was her husband.

She found herself stopping at the overpass where Jack took her on their first date. The city and mountains were truly beautiful during the day. Everything was still brown tones, as the spring hadn’t quite woken up the plants and trees yet. She parked the bike, and found a small path up to a quiet spot where she could sit alone and think. 

She sat there as the sun went down behind the mountains. She thought about her dad. Oh how she missed him. She missed her husband. She didn’t know if she’d ever have a ‘normal’ life. Maybe that could never happen if she stayed in this job. Maybe she had to ask for a transfer. Or maybe it was time to retire?

She sat there in the darkness, and she started to tremble. She could feel the hand around her neck. She could feel the hot breath on her ear. She could feel the hands on her chest. She couldn’t stop the tears. This was not normal for anyone, she thought. She felt something in her jacket vibrate. It was her phone. She didn’t even remember grabbing it. She took it out and saw the caller ID. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey back atcha. Hank said you had a rough day at work?”

“Jack, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“OK. Where are you? I hear wind.”

“I took the bike out. I’m actually at the overpass you took me to on our first date.”

“Nice. I’m glad I shared that with you so you can have a place to think when you need it.”

“It’s getting cold and dark out. Can I call you back when I get home?”

“Of course, Sam. Anytime. You know that.” 

“Thank you. Love you.”

“Love you back.” And they hung up. She got her helmet and gloves back on, and drove home. She slowed down on the way home to give her more time to think. She parked the bike in the back, and went back up front to use the front door. She let herself in. She put her helmet on the chair in the front room, and hung up her jacket. She put her keys on the table and made her way into the kitchen. When she got there, he was already standing there, waiting for her.

They stood there staring at each other for a while. He gave her the time she needed. She eventually spoke first.

“You know, using the transporters could be looked at as taking advantage of taxpayer money,” she said, with her voice cracked, betraying her act to try to keep it together. 

“Oh I don’t know, I think the planet still owes me a few more favors. Especially if my wife has been hurt.” He looked into her glassy eyes. Her self control was no longer in her control. She began to shake and the tears rolled out.

“Jack, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” He closed the distance between them, and held her close to him as the tears and doubts came out.

“I feel dirty and used. And it’s not the first time. I almost died. What if something really happens to me, and everyone is forced to watch. I can’t do this anymore. Jack. I can’t do this to you anymore. It needs to stop.” And she just collapsed into his embrace. He walked them to the living room to sit on the couch. She curled up and let him hold her.

“I’m stronger than this. I should have been able to defend myself. I never should have gotten into that situation in the first place.” She got up abruptly off the couch and went to the kitchen. He followed her and just watched. She found a bottle of Maker’s Mark and poured a shot and downed it quickly.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? That’s all you have right now is ‘nothing’?”

“Sam, come on. It’s me. If this was really about the sexual assault, you’d have been out of the SGC after Turghan. I heard you say a few sentences ago that you almost died.” He walked to her as she downed another shot. “Would you please let me into that stubborn shell of yours for once so I can help you?” He gave her a little smile.

She stared at him for what seemed hours. She took one more shot, and turned to him. She tried to find her words. She inhaled deeply, then tried to open up.

“They raised their guns at us. We were still tied up and bleeding. There was nothing we could do. I couldn’t do anything. In my mind, I cried out to you. I said that I was sorry.” She stopped talking. 

“C’mere,” he said to her. 

She walked into his embrace. He held her as the tears came. She quieted down. “I heard the shots. If Emerson had been one second later…I just don’t think I can do this anymore.” He continued to caress her back.

“You are the strongest, most determined woman I have ever known. I know the risk every time you go through that Gate. You know the risk. I used to go through, too, ya know.” He paused, and felt her exhale a little laugh. “I accept the risk. You are worth everything. I found your card. I liked it. Thank you.”

“You did? I guess you almost had to use the information I left for you.”

“But, I didn’t. What do you say we order a pizza and then have sex later?”

‘Wow, to the point tonight. I like it. Plus, I am already pretty buzzed off this bourbon already, it should be a good night” she said smiling at him.

He ordered a pizza, and poured her a Diet Coke while they waited. They sat in the living room and relaxed a little bit. She flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. She found The Simpsons and smiled over to Jack. They watched until the pizza came, then settled in to eat their dinner. 

“I have a file on my home and work computers. It has letters for people, and some accounts and passwords listed. The password to the file is ‘fishing.’ General Landry has an envelope in his desk with my advance directives.”

“Yes, you mentioned that in the card.”

After a few bites she continued, “I meant what I said.”

“I know you did. And I know it’s easier for you to write it. Sam, your eyes do tell me your story. They do tell me how you really feel. You have spoken to me through your eyes for about a decade now. If you went through that Gate and never came back, know that my heart went with you, and I would know that your heart stayed here with me. That Stargate saved my life. That Stargate brought you to me. I will have no regrets.”

She looked at him through glassy blue eyes. “You forgot one part.”

“What part?” he asked.

“The part where I tell you I love you.”

He looked at her and smiled. “Why don’t you think about it over this weekend. I have to go back Sunday. But you have me all weekend.”

“I took tomorrow off, too. And I have a ban on Gate travel thanks to Dr. Lam for two weeks.”

“See. There you go. A weekend with me. What more could you want?”

She walked over to him and straddled him on the couch. She reached her hands behind his head and kissed him deeply.

“I can think of at least one more thing that I want.”

“Really, what might that be?” he asked.

“It’s better if I show you.”


	23. THE LAST TOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, This is completed!! I hope you have enjoyed this adventure of Sam and Jack. This final chapter ends this series. This will flow right in to my first fanfic about them. It is called Home, and I hope you take time to read that one as well. It can be found here: [ Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789327/chapters/54458680)

Sam returned to Stargate Command after flying across the galaxies with the Apollo looking for Atlantis. She helped get them reconnected to the intergalactic bridge after settling Atlantis and her crew on the new planet. The loss of Dr. Weir was heavy on the hearts of the Atlantis Expedition Team. 

The Replicator subroutine to attack Wraith planets was activated. The ZPM found by Sheppard and his team was working great, and Atlantis had full power again. Sam couldn’t stay on Atlantis. She found Sheppard outside the control room balcony. They discussed the number of moons on the planet, and then Sheppard pointed to Sam’s left hand and said he hadn’t had the chance to congratulate her yet. Sam stared at him wide-eyed, and figured everyone knew about her and Jack. But perhaps the news didn’t make it out to the Pegasus Galaxy. Shepard quickly changed the subject to congratulating her on making full bird. 

She took the bridge back to the SGC. She was quite proud of her accomplishment of having helped to build the bridge. A series of multiple Stargates hanging in space, covering the distance between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. And the Midway Station. She had help, of course, with it all, but the entire Stargate program had Sam’s fingerprints all over it. She did her post-mission check with Dr. Lam, and went home to get some sleep.

When she got home, she checked her phone. One text and one voice mail. The caller ID was Jack. She took her shower and got ready for bed before texting him back to see if he was still awake. He said he was still up, so she called him. 

_‘Hey you,’_ she heard on the other end of the phone.

“Hey you,” she replied.

 _‘How are you doing? Have a safe trip?’_ he asked.

“Well, as safe as it can be, I guess. Just tired. I’m home and already took my shower and am ready for bed.”

_‘Sam, I need to talk to you about something before you hear it from anyone else.’_

“Um, OK. Should I sit down, or get a lawyer, or what?” she asked with a little trepidation in her voice. 

Jack let out one of his gruff, deep laughs. _‘No, Sam, no lawyer. I’m still 100% yours,’ he assured her._

“So do you want to come here, or me go there, or how does this work?”

_‘Why don’t you come here with your dress blues in tow, then we can go to the Pentagon tomorrow to talk to the big cheeses.’_

“Sounds rather serious. Can you call Caldwell to see if they are still in orbit? Ellis won’t be back yet, I took the Gate to get here. If you get Caldwell, I’ll come tonight.”

_‘OK, go pack some stuff and I’ll call you back in a bit. And Sam, I love you. Always remember that.’_

Sam thought he sounded very serious and wondered what was going on. She went to pack a bag for the weekend, and gathered her dress blues together. She figured she should just leave a set of blues at Jack’s place in Virginia. She wears it more there anyways. Her thoughts ranged from Jack is sick, to retirement, to transfers, to vacations, and other things like groceries and working out, when her phone rang. It was Jack.

_'Hey, it’s me. You ready? Caldwell is here and standing by.'_

“Yes, I’m ready. I didn’t change, so let him know to transport me straight to you, and not onboard. No one there needs to see me in my sexy pajamas,” she replied to him. Jack laughed a little bit and she heard him tell Caldwell to go.

Next thing she knew, she was in Jack’s house in Virginia. The kitchen lights were low, and soft classical music was on in the background. He had candles lit on the table, and a bottle of wine opened. He looked at her and she was, indeed, in a set of sexy pajamas. He closed the distance on her, and hugged her and kissed her.

“So, this is rather fancy for so late at night. What’s really going on ? Are you dying?” she asked him.

“Nope. Nothing like that at all. Please, come sit with me.”

“You are making me nervous. Just say it. What’s going on?” she asked him.

He poured them both a glass of wine, and motioned for her to sit at the table with him.

“I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. The day you walked into the SGC, my life changed. For the better. Not a day goes by that I am not thinking about you, in more ways than one,” he gave her the Jack O’Neill gaze that melts her insides when he does it.

“I love you, Samantha Carter, with everything that is in me. Nothing will change that.”

She took a few quick gulps of her wine, bracing for the impact of this discussion.

“Jack,” she said, holding his eyes.

“Your name is on the short list to lead the Atlantis Expedition,” he said to her.

She let those words sink in as she continued to hold his gaze. She downed the last of her wine, and poured herself another glass. She leaned back in her chair, glass in hand. She looked down at the table, then back up to Jack, who had not taken his eyes off of her.

“After all we talked about last time. After being shot by the Prior and almost dying again. Someone in this town now wants me to lead Atlantis?”

“Not just someone,” he said hesitantly. 

“You? Jack, why?”

“Because you are perfect for the job. You have been with the Stargate program from the beginning. You have designed our ships. You helped design Midway and our intergalactic bridge. You have been to Atlantis. You know how it works. You know some of the Expedition members already. Sending someone like Woolsey in now is not a good idea. They need you, Sam.”

She was a little angry that he would do this to her, and yet at the same time, she had an incredible amount of compassion towards him. That he’d had so much faith in her after all this time still made her insides melt like a hormone-raged teenager. 

“Granted, you will have to learn the planetary politics of the Pegasus Galaxy, but that is what your Expedition members are there for.”

“I don’t know what to say, I really don’t.”

“You don’t have to say a thing. Interviews start tomorrow, which is why you are here.”

“But, Jack, this will just be more time apart, and really apart now. It’s not like the Daedalus or Apollo can swing into orbit and pick us up. Didn’t you think about our last conversation after the Lucian Alliance incident?”

“I did. But here is what I do know about Samantha Carter. She is not ready to be done with this work yet. She would be bored within two days if she retired now. She may even get upset with me for ‘letting’ her retire too early. She has worked far too long and hard to get where she is today. And with an opportunity to lead people in a noble mission, I know beyond any reason of doubt that she would want a shot at it. Because this opportunity won’t come for her again. She would want this if it were offered to her.”

Sam thought that over. She let his words sink in. She stood up in front of him and took his hand in hers. He hooked his other arm around her hips as he sat. She took her other hand and put it around the back of his head and drew it close to her stomach. He took his hand out of hers, and wrapped both arms around her hips. He stood up and held her close.

“I love you, Sam,” he said.

She took her fingers to his lips to quiet him.

“No talking,” she said with her fingers to his lips. She took his hand and started leading him to the bedroom. She didn’t have on anything but her scanty pajamas. She motioned for him to stand in front of her, and she removed his T-shirt. She ran her hands along his shoulders and chest, outlining his scars with her fingers, then kissing each one she found. She walked around to his back and placed her hands on his hips. She began tracing his back with her hands, and stopped at each scar to kiss it. She brought her chest into his back and standing behind him, she began removing his jeans. 

She helped him step out of his jeans. Still standing behind him, she let her hands drag up his legs as she stood back up. She reached around to grab his erection with one hand, and his chest with her other. She places kisses along his back, as she begins to walk around him to the front, dropping kisses and licks on her way. She cups his head in her hands, and kisses him slow and deep, letting him know this may take a while.

He reached his hands under her cami top, and felt the skin of her back under his hands. He removed the top and resumed kissing her, caressing her back as he kissed her. He lifted her up, and placed her on the bed. He joined her naked at her side, pressing himself into her and kissing her mouth. He put a leg between hers as he let his hand rediscover every inch of her body from her neck to her waist. 

He pulled back from kissing her to look at her. His dark eyes found her deep blue eyes in the dim light coming from the bathroom. He cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed her face gently. Her arm caressed his forearm, and she returned the gaze up to him. So many things she still wanted to do with him. So many things she still wanted to say to him. 

Their cosmic non-verbal language took over, and he claimed her lips again. All of his passion and love for her poured out through his lips. She felt it and began crying as she pulled him on top of her. His hips sat on top of hers between her legs. She continued to kiss him through her tears. He pulled back and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her again.

“Sam,” he whispered.

“I’m OK, really. I’m more than OK. Why do you believe in me so much?” she asked softly, touching his face.

“Because I know you. Because I love you,” he smiled at her, then wiped the tears streaming down her face.

“If I get this job, I am going to miss you more than I do now,” she said so quietly he almost couldn’t hear her. 

“I know, me too. I love you, Mrs. Jack O’Neill.”

“I love you back, Mr. Jack O’Neill,” she said, realizing it was the first time she had called him that. He looked back in her eyes one more time before he found her warmth and showed his wife how much he truly loved her. 

…

She was one of only two military personnel interviewing for the Atlantis Expedition Commander job. Everyone else was civilian, like Elizabeth. A total of 6 people interviewing. One US military member, one Russian military member, then civilian candidates from France, China, Japan, and Sweden. Her interview took one hour. After she was done, she popped into Jack’s office.

“Hey Lt Marks!”

“Colonel Carter! Hello! How are you? How long are you here for?”

“I’m not really sure. I just interviewed for the Atlantis job.”

“I know,” Casey said with a smile. “Um, the General is busy for a while longer. Would you like to go grab lunch with me? I need a break.”

“I’d love to, thank you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Sam said more than asked.

“Yes, ma’am. Come on. Let’s go find some food.” Sam took her phone out of the safety box outside the office doors. She’d need to listen for a call back about her interview.

Sam and Casey went out to the food court. It was a nice DC day, so they decided to sit outside in the courtyard outside the A Ring doors. They caught up on everything in their lives. Casey tried dating someone, but it didn’t work out. She was into CrossFit now, and was loving her new muscles. Sam confided in Casey that she is scared about the job if she gets it. Being so far away.

“I’ll keep tabs on the General for you to make sure he is OK when you are gone. I have a year and a half left here. I wouldn’t mind a stint out west,” Casey said, and Sam catching her meaning right away.

“Marks, you sound like I already got the job,” Sam replied.

“Honestly, ma’am, if they don’t pick you, they are stupid.”

“Well, thank you, I guess,” Sam said, smiling over at Casey. “I’m certain the General and I can put in a good word for you for your next assignment.” They finished their lunch and were just hanging out in the sun when Sam’s phone rang. 

“It’s Jack, I mean the General,” both ladies smiled at her calling him Jack at work. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey, back,” he said. “The interviews are done.”

“How long until they make a decision?” she asked.

“I’m heading over to them now. I had to recuse myself from the selection board, but I want to ask how the decision is coming. Meet me back in my office?”

“Sure, I’m with Marks. We’ll be right back.” They hung up and started the short walk back to Jack’s office. Sam paced in the room, and Marks tried to get her to relax. They both knew that would be impossible. The phone on Casey’s desk rang.

“I sure will, sir. Thank you,” is all Sam heard Marks say. “Colonel, the General would like you to return to the conference room where the interviews were held.”

“Oh boy. OK, here goes nothing,” Sam said, and she left to walk back to the conference room. It took her a good 15 minutes to get back there. None of the other candidates were there. So this was it, then. They were either going to tell her she got the job, or didn’t get the job. There were no other choices. Yes, or No.

General Vidrine welcomed her back into the room. Jack was already in the room. All of them stood up when she walked in the room. She was asked to take a seat, then they all sat after she settled. 

“Colonel Carter, we wanted to let you know that the interviews went very well. All of the candidates today would be great leaders on Atlantis. We wanted to thank you for the time you took to interview for the job. Your dedication to the Stargate program is beyond reproach. You will do well no matter where you end up,” Vidrine opened with.

Sam thought to herself, ‘Well, there goes that. I didn’t get it.’

Vidrine looked over the rest of the panel members until his eyes rested on Jack. He nodded his head to Jack, and Jack stood up.

“Colonel Carter, please stand,” Jack said. Sam stood up, and the rest of the Generals and civilians in the room followed.

“It is with great honor that this board is allowing me to first congratulate you. You are the next leader of the Atlantis Expedition,” Jack spoke the words with a huge smile on his face. Sam looked back at him in shock. She turned to General Vidrine next to her.

“Sir, thank you,” and shook Vidrine’s hands. “Thank you to all of you. This is a tremendous opportunity and I won’t let you down.”

“We know you won’t, Sam. You can leave in two weeks.” Vidrine said. She walked around the room thanking the panel members and shaking their hands. After she spoke to everyone, she went to Jack to collect him and walk back to his office. She looked up at his eyes and smiled, but there was fear in her eyes, too.

“Hey, we’ll be OK, Colonel. We will be just fine. Trust me. Now, let’s get back to my office so I can get you home.”

They walked back in relative silence. The things she wanted to talk about she couldn’t outside of his office, nor could she hold his arm or hand on the way back. She was excited, yes, but she was also terrified of the time she’d be away. 

“Congratulations, Sam. I am very proud of you. You had some very stiff competition.”

“Thank you, sir. I didn’t think I’d get the job. I was kind of hoping to be able to retire and finally be with you.”

“Sam, you are not done spreading your wings yet.” She looked at him and knew deep down he was right. How did he know her so well?

They got back to his office and told his staff. Lt Marks congratulated her. Sam told Jack that they’d need to put in a good word at the SGC for Lt Marks on her next assignment. They both agreed to send a note to General Landry. Then they went home to talk about Sam’s move to a new Galaxy.

…

The two weeks passed very, very fast. She got all her affairs in order in Colorado. She prepped the house for Cassie to use when she was not in school. Keys and combinations were given to Teal’c, Daniel, and Cassie. Sam packed up her personal belongings in her lab, and turned over the government equipment to the lab staff. Felger and Chloe were like kids in a candy shop when they got their hands on Sam’s stuff. She said goodbye to those who would not be there on Monday, and left two cases and her briefcase on her lab desk. She told Daniel and Teal’c she’d be back Monday to Gate to Atlantis, so they’d get their goodbye then. But for the weekend, she was transported back to DC to spend her weekend with her husband.

She rematerialized near the kitchen. She immediately smelled the yummy goodness of garlic and sauce. She found Jack hovering over the stove, but he turned when he saw the white flash. 

“Hey beautiful! Dinner is almost done! Perfect timing.” 

“Oh it smells wonderful. Thank you. I do love your spaghetti meat sauce,” she said as she went over to hug and kiss him. “So, this is it for a while, huh?” she asked.

“Just a short time, then you will be back in my loving arms. You are like my boomerang. I have to let you go before you circle back around to me.”

“Jonathan O’Neill, are you trying to be romantic with me? Because it’s working,” and she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply.

“Mmmm, you keep doing that and we won’t leave the bedroom all weekend.”

“Was there really any other option this weekend?” she asked, using her bedroom eyes.

Jack laughed at her. “Good point. OK, if you wouldn’t mind opening the wine and sitting down, I will serve us dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, smiling at him.

The weekend flew by with them not leaving the house. Their time was spent between the bedroom, shower, and kitchen, and food was optional at some of their visits to the kitchen. Sam finished her shower and got dressed in her dress blues to be transported back to Colorado. Sam found Jack in the kitchen putting some dishes in the dishwasher. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“So, this is it, then? Jack, I’m going to miss you. Very much.”

“It’s not goodbye, Sam. Never goodbye. I’ll be here when you get back. I promise. You are going to do great and wonderful things in Pegasus. I’m right here, Sam,” he said pointing to her heart. “I’m always right here. Always.”

“Always,” she replied. Then he kissed her and held her tight to him. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, Sam,” he said holding her head in his hands. They both had tears in their eyes. “I love you with all my heart. Never forget that. I’ll be here when you come home.” 

She grabbed his hands in hers, and stepped back a foot or two. “I love you forever, Jack.”

Jack called Caldwell on his communicator, and then Sam disappeared in a white light. He leaned himself against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms in front of him. He just stared at the spot where she just was standing. Then he thought of his boomerang scenario. This was just the first stage. This was him having to let her go. Someday, soon he hoped, she’d be flying back to his hands. Flying back to his heart. 

Until that time comes, he is comforted by knowing that Samantha Carter, that blue eyed Captain he first met in the conference room at the SGC, was now out there commanding an entire city of people in a different galaxy. That Captain who is now a full Colonel. That Captain who became the love of life, and lover of his soul. She will be back. And he will be here for her when she comes back to him.

**_fin_ **


End file.
